


"Querido amado" - "Dearly Beloved" (Sophia96)

by Natilyboo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natilyboo/pseuds/Natilyboo
Summary: Esta es una historia acerca del amor incondicional entre parejas destinadas. Mientras  sea su destino estar juntos, no habrá nada que pueda interferir en el camino. Ni siquiera barreras de lenguaje o grandes distancias. Mientras se tengan el uno al otro no necesitarán nada más.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dearly beloved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490639) by [Sophia96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96). 



> Hola.  
> Bienvenidos a mi intento de escribir fluff.  
> Ya he escrito previamente un fanfic con dinámicas alfa/beta/omega con mucho contenido político y suspenso. Pero este fic será probablemente más que todo muy fluffy.  
> Espero que les guste. <3
> 
> \-------------------------------------------
> 
> *Esta es una traducción del hermoso trabajo de Sophia96, quien amablemente me dio autorización para traducir el fic mas fluff y tierno que he leido en mi vida ♡♡♡♡♡♡
> 
> Por favor síganla en el formato original en inglés:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11490639/chapters/25774182
> 
> Y en tumblr :)
> 
> http://sophialala1.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> Cabe resaltar que NO soy la creadora del fic y tampoco traductora de profesión. Lo hago porque pienso que es un trabajo tan bello que merece ser compartido en otro idioma.*

Cuando Victor tenía 4 años de edad sintió algo muy cálido y poco familiar que hizo vibrar todo su cuerpo. Casi como un pequeño temblor pero asociado a un suave olor a vainilla.

Su padre le dijo que eso que sentía era causado por su pareja destinada, quien había intentado contactarse con él desde alguna parte del mundo.

Una pareja destinada es la otra mitad de una persona, su alma gemela.  
Las parejas destinadas son muy raras pero todos aquellos que la tienen llegan a encontrarse con ellas cuando llegan a la adultez, si no algo después.

Todo dependía, en realidad, del destino. Las parejas destinadas sólo pueden encontrarse cuando ambos están listos para hacerlo, ni un segundo antes ni después.

A Victor no le importaba esperar. Pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad. Cómo luciría su pareja destinada?

Victor había nacido siendo un alfa, el género secundario más común de los tres que existían. 

Los alfas son conocidos por ser muy protectores y proveedores dentro de la sociedad. La mayoría de ellos consiguen posiciones excelentes dentro de su área laboral y actúan como líderes natos.  
Los alfas suelen ser muy ambiciosos y nunca están completamente satisfechos. Ellos se empeñan por ser los mejores y jamás se conforman con nada.

Los betas, en cambio, son más terrenales. 

Ellos son capaces de apreciar lo que tienen y no se dejan llevar por los impulsos ni son soñadores. Ellos ponen a su familia por sobre todas las cosas. Y harán todo lo que esté a su alcance para proteger a los suyos.

Y en tercer lugar se encuentra el tercero y más raro de los géneros secundarios. Los omega.

Los omega son conocidos por su espíritu bondadoso y su buen corazón. Y justamente por eso son amados con mucha facilidad y apreciados por ello. Ellos priorizan a todos menos a sí mismos. Por eso es tan importante para un omega tener a una pareja que jamás saque ventaja de él.

A Victor no le importaba qué género secundario tuviera su pareja destinada. Ni siquiera le importaba cuál era su género primario. No le importaba si era hombre o mujer. Él amaría a su pareja sin importar nada.

……………………….

 

\- Felicidades, Hiroko. Es un omega.- dijo la enfermera amablemente poniendo a la agotada madre de forma muy delicada al niño en sus brazos.

Hiroko sonrió cansada.- Oh, es tan hermoso.

\- Lo es. - reafirmó la enfermera. - Y creo que trató de establecer contacto con su pareja destinada cuando estábamos limpiándolo.

\- Tiene una pareja destinada?- preguntó asombrada Hiroko, mirando a su recién nacido.

La enfermera asintió meditativa. 

\- Yo jamás había escuchado sobre un bebé tratando de contactarse con su pareja destinada. Había escuchado sobre niños y adolescentes pero nunca sobre un bebé. Así que quizás me equivoque...

\- ¿Y qué le hace pensar que trató de comunicarse con su pareja destinada?- preguntó Hiroko.

\- Hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.- Explicó la enfermera. - Los bebés normalmente no hacen eso.

Hiroko observó a su bebé preguntándose internamente muchas cosas.

*Knock, knock*

\- ¿Cariño? Mari quiere conocer a su nuevo hermanito.- dijo Toshiya alegremente. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y cogía de la mano a su pequeña hija de seis años.

La enfermera se hizo a un lado diciendo - Les daré algo de privacidad.- Y les regaló una sonrisa amable antes de desaparecer silenciosamente por los pasillos del hospital.

Hiroko miró tiernamente a su hija diciendo:

\- Mari, ven a decirle hola a tu hermanito.

Se acomodó en la cama de tal forma que su hija pudiera darle un vistazo al recién nacido.

Mari se alzó de puntitas desde donde se encontraba pero no quiso acercarse más.

\- ¿Por qué tiene la cara tan roja?- Preguntó algo asqueada.

Toshiya rió suavemente ante las palabras de su hija.

\- Acaba de llegar, muñeca.- Le explicó. - Está muy cansado después del viaje.

\- Ah…¿así como cuando uno corre muy rápido?- preguntó Mari con curiosidad.  
Toshiya asintió.

Mari se acercó unos pasos más.

\- Cariño, tu hermanito no te va a morder. - Le dijo Hiroko para darle ánimos.

\- Lo sé.- dijo Mari y continuó acercándose hasta que llegó frente a su hermano. Es ahí que empezó a olfatearlo y se dio cuenta del olor que emanaba la pequeña criatura. - Huele a vainilla.

\- Es que es un omega.- Explicó Hiroko.- Ellos normalmente huelen más dulce que todos nosotros.

\- Es un omega?- Preguntó Toshiya y se acercó a verlo mejor. - Oh, es tan pequeño.

Hiroko asintió dándole la razón. - Luce como un pequeño Yuuri, no creen?

\- Siii, es cierto!- dijo Mari gritando emocionada.

Al escuchar el escándalo el rostro de Yuuri se tensó y empezó a llorar tan fuerte que se escuchó en toda la sección de maternidad del hospital.  
Mari retrocedió un poco y se disculpó con la mirada con sus padres.

\- Ups…

…………………

 

\- Mamá.- dijo Victor muy pensativo. - Creo que mi pareja destinada se siente muy triste.

Victoria dejó a un lado el libro que se encontraba leyendo para enfocarse en su pequeño hijo. 

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, amor?- Preguntó suavemente.  
Victor frunció el ceño colocando su mano sobre su corazón. 

\- Siento que está llorando.- Suspiró con tristeza. - Y si mi pareja destinada está sufriendo mucho?

Victoria sintió su corazón partirse un poco cuando observó los enormes ojos azules de su hijo llenos de lágrimas.

\- Vitya…- trató de explicarle. - Tu pareja debe ser todavía muy pequeña. Cuando uno es pequeño suele llorar mucho, por muchas y diversas razones. Y normalmente por ningún motivo especial.

Victoria suponía que la pareja destinada de su hijo debía ser un poco menor que él. La pareja que trata de establecer contacto siempre es la más joven de los dos.

\- ¿Pero y si de verdad está sufriendo porque le pasa algo malo?- insistió Victor. - Yo no quiero que mi pareja destinada llore ni sufra.

Victoria entonces recordó la primera vez que había sentido las emociones de su esposo. Ella recién estaba en sus primeros años de adolescencia y pudo sentir el corazón de su esposo casi romperse al fallecer su abuela.  
Pero Victor sólo tenía cuatro años.  
¿Cómo era posible que sintiera las emociones de su pareja destinada a tan temprana edad?

\- Tu pareja destinada tiene padres que la cuidarán. Así que no te preocupes.- le aseguró Victoria.

Victor seguía lagrimeando pero asintió con su cabeza.

\- Por qué no intentas mandarle pensamientos felices a tu pareja destinada?- le sugirió su madre. - Quizás la hagan sentir mejor.

Los ojos de Victor se abrieron emocionados.

\- Tú crees que eso funcione?“

Victoria afirmó diciendo:

\- Al menos a mí me funciona con tu papá.  
El rostro de Victor se iluminó esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

\- Entonces le enviaré los pensamientos más felices que tengo!- declaró emocionado y se fue corriendo.

Victoria esbozó una suave sonrisa mientras miraba a su hijo marcharse emocionado, pero algo dentro de ella la preocupaba. Ella nunca había oído hablar de parejas destinadas que hubieran establecido contacto a tan temprana edad. Y por eso se preguntaba cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que ambos pudieran encontrarse.

…………………..

Hiroko había logrado por fin que su pequeño Yuuri durmiera. Mari se hallaba dormida desde hacía mucho tiempo. Extrañamente parecía haber sido arrullada con el llanto de su hermanito.

\- Toshiya, hay algo que quiero decirte.  
Toshiya se acomodó en su silla inmediatamente, empujando a Mari accidentalmente, quien frunció el ceño con molestia.

-¿Qué? – preguntó.- ¿No ha habido complicaciones, no?

\- No, no- le aseguró Hiroko.- Es sobre algo que la enfermera dijo.

Toshiya asintió, indicándole así que podía continuar.

\- Yuuri tiene una pareja destinada.  
Toshiya dirigió su mirada a su pequeño hijo dormido.

\- ¿Pero ya se puede saber eso? Si sólo tiene unas horas de nacido. ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

\- No lo sé- admitió Hiroko- Se supone que tienes que pensar en tu pareja destinada para poder llamarla.

\- ¿Y Yuuri hizo eso? – preguntó Toshiya incrédulo.

\- Aparentemente sí. La enfermera me dijo que lo hizo mientras lo limpiaban así que no sé si será cierto pero…

Antes de que Hiroko pudiera terminar la oración Yuuri se estremeció.

\- Está llamándola.- dijo sin poderlo creer completamente.

\- O quizás sea su pareja destinada quien lo está llamando.- sugirió Toshiya.

Yuuri dejó de temblar luego de un par de segundos y suspiró contento acurrucándose más cerca a su madre y volviendo a dormir con una suave sonrisa en los labios. 

Hiroko frunció el ceño- Espero que tenga una buena pareja destinada- dijo meditabunda- si parece tan deseoso de dejarnos por esa persona.

\- Yo no creo que quiera dejarnos, creo que sólo está emocionado.

Hiroko asintió.

\- Probablemente tengas razón pero estoy preocupada por él. Los omegas son a veces demasiados buenos para su desgracia. No quiero que nadie se aproveche de él por ello.

\- Si es que en verdad tiene una pareja destinada no tendremos que preocuparnos por ello- explicó Toshiya- Las parejas destinadas comparten una misma alma. Es imposible que uno de ellos deje que el otro sea infeliz.

Hiroko sabía que su esposo tenía razón pero pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Yuuri pudiera conocer a su pareja destinada. Tendría que pasar por mucho en la vida antes de eso.

\- Él estará bien- le prometió Toshiya- Nosotros lo mantendremos seguro.

\- Lo haremos- agregó Hiroko- Sólo desearía que siempre fuera tan fácil como ahora.

\- Él siempre tendrá gente cuidándolo y velando por él. Estoy seguro que hasta Mari aceptará el desafío- dijo Toshiya riendo suavemente.

\- Bueno con ese carácter de alfa que tiene, me daría pena aquel que trate de meterse con su hermanito- dijo Hiroko con cariño, observando a la pequeña niña en los brazos de su esposo.

\- Yo también- agregó su esposo- Yo también.

……………………

Victor se hallaba en éxtasis. Parecía que había resultado el mandar sus pensamientos más felices. Ya no sentía llorar a su otra mitad. Su destinado estaba feliz y él también.  
Así que se puso a pensar sobre todo.

-Mamá-le dijo- Voy a ser la mejor pareja destinada del mundo.

Su madre se rió conmovida.

-Estoy segura que lo serás, mi Vitya.  
\- Lo digo en serio.- remarcó- Jamás permitiré que mi pareja destinada esté triste o herida. Mi pareja será la persona más feliz del mundo. Voy a asegurarme de eso.

\- Entonces tu pareja destinada será muy afortunado al tenerte, hijo.- le dijo Victoria.

\- No.- le replicó mientras su rostro se ponía lo más serio que un niño de esa edad podía poner- Los dos somos afortunados por tenernos a ambos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri y Victor encuentran una forma de comunicarse entre ellos.

Cuando Yuuri tenía cinco años ya estaba en una buena sintonía con su pareja destinada. 

Él sabía que su pareja era un niño pero no sabía su nombre o cómo lucía. Habían aprendido a comunicarse a través de imágenes y emociones. Yuuri además podía escuchar su voz pero no podía entenderlo debido a que hablaba otro idioma. 

Yuuri ya había tratado muchas veces de preguntarle a sus papás acerca de las palabras que le escuchaba decir a su pareja pero su pronunciación no era para nada buena y sus padres no tenían forma alguna de descifrarlo.

Pero mientras el lazo entre Yuuri y Victor crecía cada vez más, Hiroko y Toshiya empezaban a preocuparse más por ello.

Ellos no sabían si era saludable para un niño de cinco años el poder hablar con un extraño a través de su mente, fuera éste su pareja destinada o no.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Victor había aprendido mucho en los últimos años sobre su pareja destinada y por fin ya era capaz de comunicarse con él.   
Sólo podían a través de imágenes pero aún así era lo más alucinante que había experimentado en su vida.

Su destinado muchas veces respondía de una forma muy sencilla, usando caritas felices o corazones. Victor sonreía a la nada por horas luego de recibirlas. Nada lo hacía más feliz que sentir y escuchar a su pareja destinada. Cuando su destinado lo llamaba, Victor no dudaba en dejar todo lo que estuviera haciendo para prestarle únicamente a él toda su atención. 

Eso volvía locos a sus padres de cuando en cuando. Y ni qué decir a Yakov, su nuevo entrenador.

Victor siempre había mostrado mucho interés en el patinaje artístico. Sus padres incluso habían sido campeones mundiales, por lo que le parecía lógico seguir los pasos de sus padres.

Su nuevo entrenador parecía ser malhumorado pero Victor sabía que en el fondo era una persona muy feliz y buena, aunque jamás lo admitiera. 

Pero incluso Yakov tendría que aprender que Victor siempre pondría a su pareja destinada como su prioridad. Incluso por encima del patinaje. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Yuuri? - Le preguntó dulcemente Hiroko, mientras veía a su hijo observar a la nada con una cara emocionada. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Mi destinado me está contando sobre su día- respondió esbozando una sonrisa- hay mucha nieve donde él vive. Mucha más que la que tenemos aquí.

-Eso es genial, amor.- Hiroko le dijo antes de buscar con la mirada a su esposo para que éste la apoyara.

-Yuuri dime, ¿De qué cosas suelen hablar tú y tu destinado?- preguntó Toshiya.

-De todo.- respondió pensativo mordiendo su labio- Él es un patinador artístico como yo. Pero él puede hacer más cosas y es mucho mejor.

-¿Y sabes cuántos años tiene? - insistió Hiroko.

Ella dudaba que la pareja de Yuuri fuera un adulto pero aún así quería asegurarse de ello.

-Él es mayor que yo- le explicó Yuuri- Pero aún es pequeño.

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? - le preguntó Toshiya.

Yuuri pensó por unos segundos antes de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar lo que quería decir.

-Él es lo suficientemente grande para hacer cosas que yo no puedo hacer por ser muy pequeño pero no tiene una voz fea como la de los adultos.

Hiroko no pudo contener la risa ante tal explicación. Se sintió aliviada al saber que la pareja destinada de su hijo tenía una diferencia de edad razonable y que no tendría que preocuparse por ver a su pequeño hijo unido a un adulto enfermo.

-¿Cómo hablan entre ustedes? - le preguntó- Puedes escuchar su voz?

-A veces pero no lo entiendo así que usamos imágenes en vez de palabras.- admitió Yuuri.

-¿Imágenes?- preguntó Toshiya curioso. Yuuri asintió.

\- Imágenes...como muñecos de palito y...símbolos.- exclamó contento al poder usar las palabras correctas para describirlo- pero los puedo ver mejor si cierro mis ojos. Si los dejo abiertos las imágenes no son tan claras y puedo ver a través de ellas.

Hiroko y Toshiya no podían dejar de sentir curiosidad.

\- ¿Y cómo es él? -preguntó Toshiya- Me refiero a tu destinado.

-Es el mejor que hay -contestó   
Yuuri con una sonrisa- Es amable y gracioso...y me ama.

Hiroko sintió que su corazón se estremeció un poco con esa declaración tan seria de parte de su pequeño hijo.

-¿Acaso él te lo ha dicho?- le preguntó.

\- Lo puedo sentir - admitió Yuuri- aquí en mi corazón.

Hiroko tuvo que llevar su mano al pecho para poder tranquilizar a su corazón.

Toshiya se sintió igual de conmovido ante tal declaración. Jamás había escuchado decir algo tan puro y honesto como lo que acababa de escuchar sobre el amor que se tenían su hijo de cinco años de edad y su pareja destinada. Era demasiado precioso así que le tuvo que preguntar.

-¿ Y tú lo amas también a él? 

El rostro de Yuuri se tornó muy serio al decirle:

-Yo lo amo incluso más. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Victor volvió a leer emocionado la tarea que le habían dejado en clase.

La maestra les había dicho que tendrían que pararse frente a sus compañeros y hablar sobre alguien que fuera importante para ellos.

Victor no tuvo que pensarlo mucho antes de saber sobre quién quería hablar. La mayoría de sus compañeros habían decidido hablar sobre algún miembro de su familia o un amigo cercano. Pero ninguno tenía una pareja destinada como Victor.

Ellos tendrían que presentar a la persona de la que hablarían por su nombre, lo que significaba que Victor tendría que averiguarlo. E incluso muriéndose por saberlo tenía un gran impedimento: no tenía ni idea de cómo preguntarlo.

Preguntarlo en ruso no iba a servirle de nada porque ya se había dado cuenta que su destinado no era ruso.

Una opción era preguntar en cada idioma hasta que su destinado reconociera el suyo. Y de esa forma Victor podría también saber de dónde venía. ¿Pero cómo puedes preguntarle a alguien su nombre en varios idiomas diferentes? Deben haber cientos de ellos...

-Victor, ya sonó el timbre.- le dijo Georgi.

Georgi era uno de los amigos más cercanos de Victor. Estaban en el mismo salón y eran compañeros en la pista de hielo.

-Ya lo sé.- le dijo Victor- sólo que estoy pensando.

Georgi observó el salón de clases vacío.

\- ¿Pensando en qué?

-¿Cómo le puedes preguntar el nombre a alguien en cada idioma que hay en el mundo?

Georgi suspiró.

-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con tu „pareja destinada"?

Victor frunció el ceño al ver que Georgi usaba un tono sarcástico al decir „pareja destinada" pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Si- respondió- Quiero hacer mi presentación sobre él pero necesito saber su nombre.

-¿No estás muy grande para tener amigos imaginarios? - le preguntó Georgi.

-Él no es imaginario.- protestó Victor. ¿Cómo podría Georgi siquiera sugerir algo como eso?

-Mi mamá dice que las parejas destinadas no existen.- dijo Georgi- Ella dice que las parejas destinadas son sólo un invento hecho por la gente en vez de buscar personas comunes y corrientes.

-Pues se equivoca- le dijo Victor seriamente- Mis padres son pareja destinada y mi pareja destinada es tan real como yo.

-¿ Y cómo es que nunca lo hemos visto, entonces?- preguntó Georgi.

-Porque él no es de aquí.- Le explicó Victor. Se sintió mal por su amigo porque obviamente no tenía una pareja destinada pero no le gustaba el hecho de que Georgi lo quisiera llenar de sus propias inseguridades. 

-Algún día lo conoceré- afirmó Victor.

\--Si tú lo dices...- le contestó Georgi encogiendo sus hombros incrédulo.

-Así será- le dijo Victor muy seguro de ello.- Pero por ahora sólo necesito saber cómo se llama.

-¿Por qué no empiezas elaborando preguntas en los idiomas más hablados del planeta?- le sugirió Georgi.- O intenta en inglés, ya sabes que es como el idioma mundial, todo el mundo lo habla.

-Creo que mi destinado es demasiado pequeño para saber hablar una segunda lengua- contestó Victor reflexionando en ello.

Él sabía que su destinado era más joven que él ya que había sido el que había establecido el contacto. Y si Victor con las justas podía entender algo en inglés, dudaba que su destinado pudiera hacerlo mejor que él.

-La idea de preguntar en los idiomas más hablados es buena...- sólo atinó a decir. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri se sorprendió cuando escuchó a su destinado hablando con él. Pero no se escuchaba tosco y alegre como la primera vez, sino que ahora sonaba inseguro y lleno de dudas. Soltaba algunas palabras sueltas pero Yuuri no tenía idea de lo que le estaba tratando de decir.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Mari viendo como su hermano pequeño cambiaba la expresión de su rostro de concentrado a confundido y perdido.

-Creo que mi destinado está tratando de decirme algo. Pero no está usando imágenes así que no lo entiendo.- dijo Yuuri mientras trataba de escuchar atentamente las palabras de su destinado.

Las palabras parecían ser dichas con incomodidad y nada de fluidez.

-¿Qué te está diciendo exactamente?- le preguntó Mari.

\- „Ni ja sheme mingsi."- repitió Yuuri lo mejor que pudo. 

\- No tengo idea de lo que significa.- dijo frunciendo el ceño rendida.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si lo que me quiere decir es importante?- preguntó Yuuri desesperado.

\- Entonces tratará de expresarse más claramente- le aseguró Mari.

Yuuri no estaba tan seguro de ello y, aunque le dijo a su destinado que no entendía, éste le dijo que espere. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Victor estaba tratando de leer la lista de frases que su papá le había ayudado a escribir.

Ambos habían usado la computadora y habían buscado formas de preguntar por el nombre de alguien en los 20 idiomas más usados en el mundo.

Victor no tenía idea de cómo pronunciar la mayoría de ellos y se preguntaba si acaso era una causa perdida. Su destinado no le entendía. Él seguía mandándole signos de interrogación y expresiones de confusión.

Victor no quería confundir a su destinado y podía darse cuenta que poco a poco se estaba cansando. Victor tuvo que hacer una pausa para tranquilizar a su destinado un poco después del tercer idioma que intentó decir.

Si esto no funcionaba o si su destinado se irritaba más, Victor dejaría de intentarlo. Pero él en realidad quería saber el nombre de su destinado y el idioma que hablaba. Si él podía averiguar eso entonces podría ser capaz de preguntarle aún más, como por ejemplo cuántos años tenía, lo que le gustaba o no le gustaba y cosas parecidas.

Así que, luego que su destinado se tranquilizó un poco y entendió lo que Victor trataba de hacer, continuó preguntándole con ayuda de su lista, rogando porque alguna de las frases fuera la correcta. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué sucede entre ustedes dos?- preguntó preocupada Mari. Yuuri se encontraba sentado en el suelo con sus ojos cerrados. Esperando pacientemente por algo.

\- Él quiere que lo escuche y le diga si entiendo lo que me dice- explicó Yuuri.

Mari levantó sus cejas sorprendida pero no dijo nada más.   
En lugar de eso, continuó observando a su hermano concentrándose intensamente mientras éste escuchaba a su destinado. Ella siempre estaba muy atenta cuando su pequeño hermano interactuaba con el mundo.

El destinado de Yuuri le podría decir cualquier cosa y tampoco podía confiar en la palabra de Yuuri.

Yuuri era demasiado inocente, él creía que todos tenían buenas intenciones y que nadie haría algo para herirle. Y aún dudando que el destinado de Yuuri pudiera hacerle daño, no quería esperar a que algo así pasara. Yuuri era su único hermano y definitivamente necesitaba ser protegido, especialmente ahora, cuando todavía era muy pequeño y vulnerable.

Mari estaba a punto de preguntarle nuevamente, cuando de pronto Yuuri abrió los ojos y se puso de pie.

-¿ Yuuri? - preguntó Mari.   
Parecía que Yuuri quería correr pero no sabía en qué dirección.

-Él...él...- tartamudeó

-Cálmate.- le instruyó agachándose para mirarlo al nivel de sus ojos.- ¿Qué cosa hizo?

Una enorme sonrisa surcó el rostro del niño de cinco años y lágrimas empezaron a emerger de su rostro.

-Me acaba de preguntar mi nombre.- dijo emocionado- ¡Y le entendí! 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Victor siguió usando las frases de su lista con gran concentración. Quería que su destinado le entendiera. Él no quería que surgieran malentendidos en su comunicación sólo porque fuera muy malo con los idiomas.

Pronunció la frase antes de comunicarse a través del lazo pero aún así no se sentía seguro sobre su pronunciación.

Felizmente su destinado era paciente.

Victor le había pedido que le mande „un pulgar arriba" si le entendía y „un pulgar abajo" si no lo hacía.   
Y luego de unos diez pulgares abajo Victor estaba a punto de rendirse.

Su destinado probablemente vivía en algún sitio donde se hablaba un idioma super genial que nadie conocía. Quizás algún día incluso se lo podría enseñar. Pero igual decidió seguir con sus frases hasta terminar con su lista.

En algún momento llegó a una de las palabras más largas que había visto en su lista. Revisó qué idioma era y era japonés.

Leyó la palabra con mucho cuidado.

-¿Onamahandasadauska?- de alguna manera sentía que sonaba terriblemente mal. - ¿Onamae...hanan... desuka?- siguió practicando hasta que le sonaba mejor antes de decirla a través del lazo. 

La reacción fue mucho más de lo que había esperado. Él creía que su destinado se sentiría un poco feliz y que le enviaría un pulgar arriba si lo entendía. Pero su destinado prácticamente estalló de felicidad.

Y Victor no podía dejar de sonreir con ello. 

Recibió alrededor de cien caritas felices a través del lazo, así como pulgares arriba y corazones.

Victor sintió su corazón rugir de felicidad. ¡Cuánto amaba a su destinado!

Inmediatamente después escuchó la voz más adorable de toda su vida.

~Yuuri~

Los ojos de Victor se abrieron enormemente ante tal respuesta. Ahora sabía su nombre. Ahora sabía el nombre de su destinado.   
Era Yuuri. El nombre más bello que podría imaginarse. Era como si alguien hubiera tomado todo el amor y la felicidad del mundo y la hubiera depositado en un nombre. Por supuesto que sería 'Yuuri'.

-"Yuuri..." - trató de pronunciarlo. Era perfecto. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Luego de recibir un enorme océano de amor de parte de su destinado, Yuuri también recibió por fin una respuesta.

~Victor~

¿Victor? Le tomó un par de segundos antes de entender lo que significaba esa palabra. Era su nombre, el nombre de su destinado. 

-¡Mari!- le dijo Yuuri- ¡ El nombre de mi destinado es Victor!

-¡Qué bueno..!- dijo Mari terminando con las justas la pequeña frase antes de que Yuuri se alejara de ella.

-¡Mamá, papá! - gritó por toda la casa- ¡ El nombre de mi destinado es Victor!

Mari volvió a ver su programa de televisión. Yuuri probablemente estaría bien. Al menos por ahora... 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Victor nunca había estado tan emocionado sobre una tarea antes.

Había escrito su discurso con el mayor amor y cuidado que podía mostrar hasta que había quedado perfecto.

Victor también había decidido aprender japonés para así poder comunicarse más con Yuuri. Con la ayuda de su papá había traducido un par de preguntas más. De esa forma se había enterado que su destinado tan sólo tenía cinco años, que le gustaban los perros, el color azul, su familia y, lo más importante, Victor.

Perro él necesitaba saber más. Él quería saber todo.

-¿Victor? - le preguntó su profesora.- ¿ Quieres presentar tu tarea?

Victor asintió feliz y casi se tropieza al pararse de la prisa que tenía por hacer su presentación frente a toda su clase.

Aclaró su garganta y sonrió ampliamente.

-Una persona importante para mi es mi pareja destinada. Su nombre es Yuuri y lo amo con todo mi corazón...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se olviden de apoyar a la autora del fic original en inglés!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11490639/chapters/25774182
> 
> Muchas gracias por el apoyo!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tiene seis años y va a empezar a asistir a la escuela primaria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Tuve que partir este capítulo en dos. En mi archivo word ya iban 14 páginas y quería que en promedio cada capítulo sea de 5-6 páginas. Sí, soy rara, lo sé!!! XD
> 
> Pero ya casi he terminado el capítulo 4 así que supongo que les dejaré leer éste y que me digan lo que piensan.<3<3

Yuuri tenía seis años e iba a ir a su primer día en la escuela primaria. Se encontraba muy nervioso. Levantó la mirada para darle un vistazo a aquel edificio amenazante y se preguntaba la razón por la que tenía que ir. Su madre lo tenía cogido de la mano pero ni aún así le parecía más fácil. Yuuri no conocía a nadie allí. Sus padres lo habían mantenido en casa todo ese tiempo en vez de haberlo mandado al Kindergarten. Ellos le explicaron que querían mantenerlo seguro el mayor tiempo posible.  
Yuuri sospechaba que esas medidas tenían que ver un poco con el hecho de que él era un omega. Aparentemente ser omega no era para nada común. Sus padres habían querido que se conociera a sí mismo antes de dejar que otros arrojaran sus opiniones sobre él.

Yuuri entendía la lógica de ello pero aún así deseaba tener a algún rostro familiar en el cual pudiera confiar.

—¿Estás listo?— le preguntó Hiroko a su hijo.

Yuuri tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza.

—Podríamos ir y ver a tu maestra— le sugirió Hirokko— Quizás te sientas mejor después de eso.

Yuuri no lo creía pero su madre se lo llevó de todas maneras.

 

..................................................................................................

 

Victor se despertó en medio de la noche cuando pudo percibir el miedo de su destinado. Algo andaba mal. Él sabía que ese día Yuuri comenzaría la escuela primaria y que había estado por ello nervioso desde el día anterior. Pero Yuuri no tenía nada qué temer. Él nunca debía tenerle miedo a nada.  
Victor también tenía colegio al día siguiente pero su destinado era más importante que dormir.  
Sus profesores seguro lo entenderían.

………………….

 

Yuuri le dio un vistazo nervioso al salón de clases. Los niños se tiraban papeles y lápices entre ellos mientras corrían por entre las mesas como animales salvajes.  
Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados. No quería entrar ahí.

~¿Yuuri?~

El sonido de la voz de Victor era tranquilizador pero Yuuri frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que era todavía de noche en aquel lugar desconocido donde su destinado estaba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo despierto a esas horas?

Victor le preguntó qué le sucedía y Yuuri de inmediato se sintió culpable. Seguro que había despertado a su destinado con toda la ansiedad que le transmitía. Trató de decirle que todo estaba bien y que debería volver a dormir perro Victor no aceptó la recomendación.

—¿Qué está haciendo?— le preguntó la profesora a Hiroko al ver que Yuuri se encontraba parado con los ojos bien cerrados.

—¡Oh!— exclamó con sorpresa— Seguro que Yuuri está hablando con su pareja destinada. Él hace eso a veces.

—¿ Tan pronto ya tiene una pareja destinada?— preguntó la profesora sin poder creerlo.

Hiroko observó a su hijo y le regaló una sonrisa.

—Yuuri, ¿por qué no le cuentas a tu maestra sobre Victor?

Yuuri levantó la mirada y vio cómo su profesora lo miraba expectante. Pero él no le quería contar sobre Victor porque Victor era suyo y él no quería compartir su existencia con extraños.

—¿Yuuri?— le insistió Hiroko.

—No— le dijo con mucha determinación— Victor es sólo mío.

La maestra rió amablemente.

—Yuuri, te prometo que no voy a quitarte a tu destinado...

Yuuri la miró con ciertas sospechas

—Más te vale.

— ¡ Vaya que es muy protector! —dijo la maestra bastante divertida con la escena— ¿Acaso Yuuri es un alfa?

Hiroko frunció el ceño con cierta preocupación cuando bajó la mirada hacia su pequeño Yuuri.

—En realidad es un omega...

—¿Un omega?— preguntó la profesora asombrada y casi jadeando.

Yuuri se cogió más fuerte de la mano de su madre.

—Lo siento—aseguró la maestra rápidamente— Es sólo que nunca había conocido a nadie que fuera omega.

—Él no es en realidad diferente que los demás— explicó Hiroko—Es un niño muy tímido y no le gusta jugar de forma violenta pero es un niño excelente.

—Estoy segura que así es—dijo la maestra sonriendo gentilmente— Bueno, ¿quieres entrar y conocer a tus nuevos compañeros

 

……………….

 

—Vitya, ¿qué estás haciendo despierto?— dijo Victoria regañando a su hijo cuando lo escuchó diciendo frases en japonés en medio de la madrugada. —¿Sabes qué hora es?

Victor sonrió tímidamente dejando su diccionario de japonés a un lado

— Bueno, es que Yuuri ha comenzado el colegio hoy y me necesitaba.

A Victoria se le ablandó el corazón cuando escuchó eso pero Victor todavía debía aprender a cuidar de sí mismo.

—Vitya— le dijo— No puedes quedarte despierto toda la noche como hoy. Tú también tienes colegio.

—Pero es que Yuuri sólo tiene seis años y no conoce a nadie en su clase— protestó Victor— Necesitaba estar en esos momentos con él y sigo con él...

—Lo que tú necesitas es cuidar de tí mismo— le explicó Victoria— A Yuuri le interesas mucho, tanto como tú te interesas por él. ¿Qué harías entonces si dejara de cuidar de sí mismo por ti?

Los ojos de Victor se abrieron enormes y llenos de terror.

—No, eso es diferente— reclamó— Yo soy mayor que él y es mi trabajo cuidarlo. No al revés.

—Pero él no lo va a ver así— explicó su madre— Especialmente si haces algo como lo de ahora y terminas siendo un mal ejemplo.

Victor no quería eso. Pero tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando Yuuri.

—Pero no puedo dormir si me quedo de brazos cruzados— Victor dijo esperando a que su madre pudiera entenderlo. 

—Lo sé— dijo Victoria afirmándolo con la cabeza— Cuando tu padre está molesto yo tampoco puedo dormir.

—¿Y entonces qué haces?— le preguntó Victor.

—Cuidar de él pero también debes cuidarte de tí mismo. Si él no te necesita con urgencia, entonces debes confiar en la gente a su alrededor que lo pueda ayudar.

Victor asintió con la cabeza pensativo.

—¿Acaso te necesita en este momento?— le preguntó Victoria momentos después.

Victor estableció contacto a través del lazo. Y Yuuri ya no estaba asustado.

—Creo que no...

—Entonces creo que deberías volverte a ir dormir.

Victor tenía que darle la razón. Él estaría allí para Yuuri si éste lo llamaba pero también necesitaba vivir siendo un buen ejemplo. Esperaba que Yuuri hiciera lo mismo si la situación se revertìa en ellos.

………………..

 

Yuuri dejó de pensar que el colegio era aterrador. Incluso habiendo sido dejado solo por su madre.

Él inmediatamente se prometió que evitaría a cualquier niño de su clase porque lo único que querían era pelear por todo y con todos.

Pero todas las chicas eran en verdad muy amables y le enseñaron cómo hacer trenzas y a pesar de que Yuuri sabía el nombre sólo de algunas parecía que todas sabían el suyo.  
Y él no podía esperar a contarle todo eso a Victor.

Yuuri sintió que su destinado dormía, lo que lo hizo muy feliz. Victor también debía pensar en su escuela y le hacía sentir mejor saber que no había evitado que Victor conciliara el sueño.

—Yuuri, ¿por qué eres tan amable?— le preguntó una niña pelirroja—Todos los otros chicos siempre son malos con nosotras, sólo porque somos chicas...

Yuuri no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque inmediatamente después otra niña habló.

— Yo creo que Yuuri es un ángel— afirmó.

Yuuri pudo sentir cómo su rostro se ruborizaba con aquel comentario. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir halagos, especialmente cuando estos halagos no eran dados por Victor.

—Creo que Yuuri es el príncipe perdido de algún reino mágico— afirmó una niña llamada Kimi con mucha determinación.

—Eso no es verdad— desmintió Yuuri— Soy como cualquier otro.

En ese momento Yuuri se dio cuenta de que de alguna forma había terminado en medio de un grupo de chicas. Estaba totalmente rodeado de ellas y no tenía idea cómo había terminado allí.

—Yo quiero que Yuuri sea mi esposo— dijo decidida Kimi.

Yuuri se estremeció con tal declaración porque aún no se sentía listo para casarse con nadie.

—No…YO quiero que sea mi esposo— contestó Tina.

—Yo le pregunté primero— argumentó Kimi.

—Yo no me puedo casar con ninguna de ustedes— les dijo Yuuri para acabar con esas ideas locas— yo ya tengo una pareja destinada.

Yuuri pudo sentir literalmente cómo se rompían los corazones de aquellas niñas.

—Pero…¿por qué?— le preguntó una de ellas.

—Lo siento—se disculpó el niño— pero yo amo a mi destinado y quiero casarme algún día con él.

—Mis mamás son pareja destinada— explicó Kimi— Una de mis mamás me tuvo con mi papá antes de conocerla. Tú puedes casarte con una de nosotras hasta que seas grande y puedas conocerlo.

—Pero yo no quiero eso— declaró Yuuri. Pero las niñas aún lo observaban con los ojos abiertos como platos—. ¿Acaso no quieren casarse con alguien por amor? ¿ Y sabiendo que esa persona las ama más que a nada en el mundo?

Las niñas asintieron sincronizadamente las cabezas.

—Entonces estoy seguro que no querrán casarse conmigo porque no seré capaz de amarlas como se merecen. Yo sólo puedo amarlo a él así— les explicó Yuuri.

—¿Y entonces cómo es él?— le preguntó Tina— Me refiero a tu destinado...

—Sí…— siguió Kimi— Merecemos saber contra quién estamos perdiendo tu amor.

Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreir al pensar en su destinado pero aún no quería compartir con otros muchas cosas de él. Le gustaba ser el único que conocía realmente a Victor.

—Él es increíble— dijo Yuuri de forma muy simple— Él siempre me dice cuánto me ama e incluso está aprendiendo a hablar japonés por mi.

—¡Ay que romántico!— dijo Tina suspirando.

—¿ Cuál es su segundo género?— le preguntó una niña de cabellos negros.

Yuuri frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de pronto qur no lo sabía. No pensaba que importaba pero ahora que lo pensaba le daba curiosidad saberlo. Él sospechaba que Victor era un alfa porque se ponía muy emocional en determinadas situaciones, así como su hermana. Victor le describía la comida con imágenes de fuegos artificiales, arcoiris o corazones, de la misma manera como su hermana Mari le describía su banda favorita y se le encendían los ojos cual fuego.

—¿Yuuri?

Es ahí que Yuuri se dio cuenta de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento pero no lo sé. No se lo he preguntado.

— Pero tú eres un omega, ¿no?— le preguntó Kimi olfateándolo.

Yuuri se alejó un poco de ella antes de afirmar- Sí, lo soy...

—¿Es por eso que no te gusta pelear? ¿Porque no eres tan fuerte como un alfa?— le preguntó otra de las niñas.

—A mí no me gusta pelear porque no le veo el sentido de herir a alguien con el único propósito de divertirse— les explicó Yuuri— No creo que tenga algo que ver con el hecho de que sea un omega.

—¿Y crees que a tu destinado le gusta pelear?— le preguntó Kimi.

Yuuri tampoco lo sabía. Él pensaba que sabía todo sobre Victor pero ahora prnsaba qur estaba muy equivocado.

—No lo sé— admitió.

—Kimi lo estás poniendo triste— diJo una niña rubia llamándole la atención. Yuuri desconocía su nombre.

—Lo lamento mucho, Yuuri— se disculpó Kimi— sólo era curiosidad.

—No hay problema— le aseguró Yuuri otrogándole a Kimi una sonrisa para que no sintiera mal— Supongo que tendré que preguntarle.

— ¡El recreo terminó!— dijo la profesora.

— Vamos, Yuuri—le dijo Tina cogiéndolo de la mano— Puedes sentarte a mi lado durante la clase.

………………

 

Cuando Victor se levantó trató de establecer de inmediato contacto con Yuuri y estaba feliz al recibir su respuesta segundos después. 

Victor suspiró aliviado y decidió que podía empezar tranquilo su día. Yuuri probablemente se iría muy pronto a casa. Victor podía esperar a que llegara para hacerle muchas preguntas. Su destinado seguro andaba muy ocupado haciendo nuevos amigos y pasándola bien. Parecía que estaba feliz, lo que tranquilizaba el corazón de Victor. Si Yuuri era feliz, Victor también.

Así que de esa forma se dispuso a tomar el desayuno y prepararse para ir al colegio. Era raro desayunar sin conversar con Yuuri como todos los días cuando se enrumbaba a la cocina. Darle a Yuuri su espacio era mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado. Normalmente Yuuri se encontraba dibujando o viendo televisión a esas horas pero ahora seguro que estaba pasando tiempo con niños de su propia edad. Seguro que estaría jugando, hablando y estando muy cerca de ellos…en vez de comunicarse con Victor.

Victor se había vuelto completamente loco e irracional debido a los celos que sentía. Y él lo sabía muy bien. Era obvio que Yuuri iba a conocer a otras personas aparte de Victor. Tenían que crecer separados, así era la rrgla. Pero él ya no podía esperar a ser grande para que la vida junto a Yuuri pudiera por fin empezar.  
Pero hasta que llegara ese momento, Victor debía aguantarse y aceptar que Yuuri tendría a otras personas a su alrededor.

…………………

 

La campana sonó nuevamente para indicar que empezaba el último recreo del día. Su primer día había transcurrido mejor de lo que hubiera esperado Yuuri. Incluso había hecho nuevos amigos. Y lla cosa sólo empeoró cuando sus compañeros del salón lo confrontaron en el patio.

—¿Por qué estás jugando con las niñas? ¿ Acaso no has escuchado de los gérmenes de las chicas?— le preguntó un niño que se le acercó peligrosamente.

Yuuri retrocedió temeroso hasta que su espalda chocó con otro niño. Él no entendía por qué sus compañeros estaban rodeándolo.

—No, nunca he escuchado de eso- les dijo Yuuri— Esos gérmenes de los que hablaban parecían ser inventados. Él había crecido con Mari por lo que de haber trnido ella gérmenes, él ya se hubiera contagiado.

—Seguro que él ya se contagió y se está transformando poco a poco en mujer— dijo uno de los niños burlándose de él.

—Yuuri— llamó una de las niñas ubicadas en las bancas del patio— ¡Ven aquí!

Yuuri trató de pasar al lado de los chicos que lo acorralaban pero éstos le cerraron el paso., haciendo que Yuuri retroceda nuevamente.

—¡No hablarás más con ellas!— le ordenó uno de los niños— a no ser que quieras tener problemas...

Lo último que quería tener Yuuri eran problemas pero si no se juntaba con las chicas no tendría a nadie más con quien jugar y él no quería estar solo ni mucho menos jugar con ellos. Ellos eran muy malos.

—He escuchado que los omegas son como niñas así que deberíamos dejar que se junte con las de su género— dijo uno riendo.

Eso le dolió mucho a Yuuri. Él no era como una niña, aunque hubiera preferido mil veces ser una de ellas antes de ser tan idiota como ellos. Pero no le gustaba que se rieran de él.

~¿Yuuri?~

Yuuri no quería responderle a Victor. No quería que se preocupara por él. Y tampoco sabía cómo le iba a explicar ésto a Victor sin que éste se molestara. 

~¿Yuuri? ¿Qué pasa?~

Yuuri miró a todos los que lo habían rodeado. 

—Déjenme en paz— les pidió antes de intentar volver a escapar.

Los chicos lo empujaron nuevamente hacia dentro del círculo mientras se reían.

—Si logras pasar ya no te volveremos a molestar— lo retó uno de ellos.

~¿Yuuri?~ dijo Victor intentando llamarlo nuevamente pero esta vez sonaba preocupado.

Yuuri sintió cómo las lágrimas le escocían los ojos. Él quería salir de allí.

—¡Déjenlo ir!— les exigió Tina, siendo acompañada por otras niñas que se encontraban tras ella como un ejército.

—Miren, las niñas han venido a rescatar a su omega— dijo burlón un niño.

—Le vamos a decir a la maestra— los amenazó Kimi— Y estarán en grandes problemas.

—O se lo diremos a la policía— añadió otra niña— Retener a alguien contra su voluntad es un crimen. Mi papá es un oficial de policía y él puede arrestarlos por ésto.

—Estás mintiendo— gruño un niño.

—Pruébame— le replicó la niña.

Yuuri miró a los niños cuando estos se apartaron a regañadientes pero tan pronto como Yuuri trató de pasar a su lado ellos lo empujaron violentamente y lo hicieron caer al piso.

—¡Hey!— dijo Kimi pero los chicos huyeron antes de que pudieran hacer algo más.

—¡Yuuri, estás sangrando!— exclamó Tina sentándose en el suelo junto a Yuuri para ayudarlo a pararse.

Yuuri sintió como las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y observó sus manos sucias y con sangre.

También pudo sentir a Victor a través del lazo, el cual se encontraba francamente furioso. Yuuri no quería llegar a eso. No quería ser la razón por la que su destinado se molestara.

—Vamos— le dijo Tina muy amablemente—Te ayudaremos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aquí está la segunda parte del primer día de escuela de Yuuri!<3  
> En serio espero que les guste! <3<3

― ¿Victor? ― Le preguntó preocupada su profesora.  
Victor no siquiera la escuchó. Él no había escuchado nada salvo sus propios gruñidos. Su propio cuerpo estaba temblando con furia.

Lo hirieron. Esos pequeños bastardos lo hirieron y Victor los haría pagar por ello. No sabía cómo pero él se iba a ir hasta Japón y les cortaría sus estúpidas cabezas.  
¿Pero cómo se atrevieron?

―Victor, siéntate― le dijo severamente su profesora.

Victor decidió en ese instante que haría todo según el plan, no importaba si tenía que irse caminando hasta Japón. Salió furioso del salón de clases y cogió su chaqueta. Era setiembre y si llevaba algo para abrigarse se protegería contra un resfriado. El camino hasta Japón era largo así que, probablemente debería conseguir un mapa. 

―Victor Nikiforov, ¡Deténte en este momento! ― dijo su profesora cogiéndolo del brazo para que éste no se fuera.

Victor la fulminó con la mirada. Sus ojos se abrieron con miedo, antes de que lo liberara. Ella le tenía miedo.  
Bien.

Debería tenerle miedo.

―Victor… ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Deja de gruñir y explícame lo que está pasando―le ordenó la profesora, sin darle pie para que argumente en contra.  
Victor trató de calmarse pero era muy difícil. Él podia sentir a través del lazo la tristeza de Yuuri y eso lo enfurecía demasiado.

― Ellos hirieron a mi destinado― explicó furibundo- y los voy a matar a todos. 

― ¿Quién hirió a tu destinado? ―le preguntó confundida.

―No lo sé―admitió Victor― pero voy a averiguarlo… 

………………….

 

Yuuri no podía dejar de sonrojarse al ver que sus compañeras y su profesora se preocupaban por él. Ellas le ayudaron. Lo ayudaron a limpiar sus rasguños y le pusieron vendajes en las palmas de las manos. Después de eso ya no le dolió mucho. Solo picó un poco cuando apretó los puños, pero no fue tan malo.  
Su profesora se encargó de hablar con cada uno de los padres de esos niños para que una cosa así jamás volviera a suceder.  
Yuuri se sentía muy agradecido por todo lo que habían hecho por él pero definitivamente ese día se había ganado un lugar en su lista de los días más terribles de toda su vida.  
Durante su primer día de clases había logrado hacer molestar a su destinado, había ganado como enemigos a la mitad de su clase y había resultado herido.  
Pero por fin el día escolar estaba llegando a su fin y pronto su mamá vendría a recogerlo. Las niñas se ofrecieron a ser su guardaespaldas a partir de ese día. Yuuri sólo deseaba no tener que necesitarlas para protegerse y que los chicos lo dejaran en paz mientras durara el colegio pro en realidad no creía tener tan buena suerte.  
¿Había pasado todo eso sólo porque él era un omega? ¿Era esa la razón por la que sus padres habían tratado de mantenerlo a salvo en casa lo más posible? ¿Sería su vida así a partir de entonces? Y, lo más importante, ¿Cómo reaccionaría Victor al enterarse que él era un omega? ¿Acaso también lo juzgaría?  
Yuuri quería saberlo y solo había una forma para descubrirlo.

…………….

 

De alguna manera la maestra de Victor logró calmar lo suficiente al pequeño alfa como para que regresara a su sitio y continuara con la clase. Pero Victor todavía estaba furioso.

Trató de repasar los sucesos en su cabeza para no juzgar mal toda la situación.  
Yuuri había estado asustado. Su ritmo cardíaco había subido y se sentía amenazado. Luego se lastimó. Luego lloró. Y Victor enfureció.  
Victor ya no tenía su pluma. La había roto por la mitad durante su estallido. Y todos sus compañeros de clase parecían haberse alejado más de él. Incluso Georgi siguió enviándole miradas de preocupación, como si Víctor pudiera explotar de nuevo en cualquier momento.  
Y él lo haría. Si alguien se atreviera a dañar a su Yuuri nuevamente, volvería a enfurecer. Para siempre.

Victor sabía que todavía estaba enojado, por lo que no quería acercarse a su destinado. Podría tomar las emociones de Victor de la manera equivocada y creer que estaba enojado con él. Y definitivamente ése no era el caso.

No fue hasta la hora del almuerzo cuando Victor pudo sentir que Yuuri trataba de establecer contacto con él.

Victor no podía ignorar eso.

Si Yuuri lo necesitaba, él estaría allí.

~ ¿Victor?~

Yuuri sonaba tan pequeño que Víctor sintió que su corazón se rompía de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía alguien querer lastimar esa pequeña voz?

Yuuri solo tenía seis años...

Victor trató de alejar cualquier rastro de enojo. Yuuri merecía ser recibido con amor. Había pasado suficiente hoy.

………………

~ ¿Si, amor?

Yuuri podía sentir la mezcla de emociones provenientes de su compañero. Podía sentir la ira que Victor parecía querer esconder y los sentimientos fueron rápidamente reemplazados por amor eterno. Pero todavía sentía que debía preguntarle a Víctor si estaba enojado, antes de continuar.

~Por supuesto que no~

Victor se había vuelto sorprendentemente bueno con el japonés, y Yuuri estaba agradecido por ello.

~ ¿Tú me quieres? ¿Sin importar qué? ~

¿Pero qué tipo de pregunta era esa? Por supuesto, Victor lo amaría sin importar nada. Incluso si Yuuri hubiera terminado asesinando a esos bastardos que lo lastimaron, Victor definitivamente lo sacaría de la cárcel.

 

~ ¡Por supuesto! Yo te amo…sin importar nada… ~

Yuuri sonrió levemente. Victor sonaba muy honesto. Su compañero era increíblemente talentoso. Solo había estudiado japonés durante un año, y ya podía hablar bastante bien. Cuando Yuuri creciera, definitivamente aprendería ruso. Eso era lo menos que podía hacer.  
Sólo esperaba que el conocimiento de Victorde japonés fuera lo suficientemente bueno para entender su pregunta. Él no sabía cómo preguntar con imágenes.

~ ¿Me amas aunque yo sea un omega?~

Victor olvidó cómo respirar. ¿Su compañero era un omega? ¿Su compañero pertenecía a la categoría de las personas más bondadosas y desinteresadas de todas? Victor tuvo que controlarse para evitar chillar de alegría.

Por supuesto que Yuuri tenía que ser un omega. Él era el niño más dulce del mundo y Victor había olido ese maravilloso y dulce aroma a vainilla durante casi seis años. Los omegas olían más dulce que los alfas y Yuuri no era la excepción. ¿Por qué Victor no había llegado a esa conclusión antes? No podía explicárselo.

Pero luego, un horrible pensamiento lo golpeó.

¿Acaso aquellos bastardos habían lastimado a Yuuri porque era un omega?

Victor los iba a matar…pero no hasta que Yuuri supiera lo amado que era.

 

~ ¡Por supuesto! Yo soy alfa. ¡Te amo! ~

Yuuri sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido. Victor todavía lo amaba. Y él era un alfa como Mari. Él estaba en lo correcto.

Le envió a Victor tantos corazones como pudo. Con suerte, también haría que Víctor se sintiera mejor.

― ¿Yuuri? ― Llamó Hiroko.

Yuuri abrió los ojos y vio la expresión preocupada de su madre cuando fue a saludarlo.

Yuuri saltó de su silla y corrió a arrojarse en los brazos de su madre. 

Estaba listo para irse a casa.

……………….

 

Yuuri estaba feliz otra vez y Victor finalmente podía respirar de nuevo. Sonrió levemente cuando Yuuri le envió corazones y le dijo que su madre había venido a buscarlo.  
Victor solía creer que no le importaba qué género secundario era su verdadera pareja pero ahora que lo sabía, estaba eufórico. Tal vez era sólo por el hecho de que sabía más acerca de Yuuri. Todo lo que aprendía sobre su pareja destinada lo hacía feliz. Esta era sólo una de esas cosas.  
Probablemente estaría tan feliz si descubría que Yuuri era beta o alfa. Pero ahora mismo, nada podría mejorar este momento.  
Yuuri era un omega y lo amaba.

…………………..

 

―Yuuri, ¿qué pasó con tus manos, por qué están vendadas? ― Preguntó Mari al ver a su hermanito. Ella ya estaba en casa, sentada casualmente en el sofá antes de ponerse de pie.

― Yuuri sobrevivió su primer día de escuela― dijo Hiroko en su lugar.

A Mari no le importaba eso. 

―Yuuri, ¿te caíste? ¿O alguien te hizo esto? ― dijo agachándose frente a Yuuri para ver de cerca las vendas.

―Mari, Yuuri tuvo un día difícil. Él no necesita que le grites, aunque tengas buenas intenciones... ― dijo Hiroko suavemente.

―No estoy gritando, sólo estoy haciendo una pregunta― protestó Mari.

―Mari…― le advirtió Hiroko.

―Quiero nombres― Dijo seriamente Mari.

Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreír.

―Victor es un alfa como tú― le dijo.

Mari no supo cómo responder a eso. Ella fue completamente tomada por sorpresa por la declaración.

―¡Qué Bueno! ― dijo Hiroko animada.

―Y a él no le importa que yo sea un omega― Yuuri continuó ―Está feliz por eso.

―Por supuesto, Yuuri― Hiroko sonrió―Él es tu destinado y te amará sin importar nada.  
Yuuri sonrió.  
―Deberías ir a contarle a tu papá sobre Victor. Estoy seguro de que estaría encantado de saberlo― dijo Hiroko.  
Yuuri asintió y se escapó para encontrar a su padre.

― ¿Quién lo lastimó? ― Preguntó Mari una vez que su hermano estaba fuera del alcance del oído.  
Hiroko suspiró―Los chicos de su salón, aparentemente. Todos se juntaron en un grupo.

¬―¿Por qué? ― cuestionó Mari― ¿Acaso son suicidas?

―Hablé con la maestra de Yuuri. Resulta que se enojaron luego de que Yuuri se hizo popular con las chicas.

Mari resopló― ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Son realmente tan lamentables?

Hiroko negó con la cabeza molesta. ― ¿Por qué es tan difícil para los niños pensar en sus propios asuntos?

Mari no tuvo una buena respuesta. Odiaba a todos los niños menos a Yuuri. 

― ¿Tiene Yuuri una hoja de contactos? ¿Con las direcciones y los números de teléfono de sus compañeros de clase? ―Preguntó, tratando de mantener su voz lo más informal posible.

Hiroko acarició amorosamente la cabeza de su hija y le dio un beso en la sien.

― Sí…pero no la obtendrás― dijo alegremente.

Hiroko sabía perfectamente lo que su hija pretendía hacer con eso. Y a pesar de que ella quería que esos chicos malos recibieran una lección, todavía deseaba que su hija mayor se mantuviera al margen. Los niños tenían padres que con suerte hablarían con sentido común a sus hijos.

Mari hizo un sonido evasivo mientras se alejaba― ¿Dónde está la confianza en esta familia? Tal vez solo quería ver cuántos son y aprender el nombre de la maestra de Yuuri…

Hiroko se rió― Si realmente fueran esas tus intenciones, lo sabría... ― afirmó.

Mari estrechó su mirada. Ella obtendría esa hoja de contacto, con o sin el permiso de su madre.

― ¿Me ayudarás con la cena? ― Preguntó Hiroko y le entregó una bolsa de supermercado a su hija―Hoy habrá Katsudon.

……………..

 

Cuando el día escolar de Victor terminó, Yuuri estaba profundamente dormido.  
Víctor no quería arriesgarse a despertarlo accidentalmente, así que cuando su maestro les contó a sus padres sobre su arrebato, Víctor no hizo ningún intento por defenderse. Sus padres afortunadamente se pusieron de su lado, pero aún así recibió una advertencia por su mal comportamiento. Pero Victor había decidido aceptarlo. Tampoco era como si su arrebato hubiera lastimado a alguien. Claro, Georgi decía estar traumatizado, pero sólo estaba siendo dramático...

Cuando Victor regresó a su casa, decidió estudiar un poco más de japonés antes de la cena. Él todavía tenía mucho que aprender. Quería que Yuuri pudiera hablar con él tan libremente como lo haría con su propia familia. Y justo cuando llegó a una palabra difícil en particular, su padre Igor llamó suavemente a su puerta.

―Adelante― dijo Víctor y colocó su diccionario japonés a un lado.

― ¿Quieres decirme qué pasó? ―Preguntó preocupado su padre.

Víctor sintió una nueva racha de ira correr a través de él al recordar los eventos. Pero él rápidamente trató de olvidarlo.

―Alguien lastimó a Yuuri― dijo Victor, tratando de mantener todas sus emociones a raya y me enojé―. Esa fue al menos la versión corta.

―Está bien... ― Igor estuvo de acuerdo. ― ¿Valía la pena por eso aplastar tu pluma y decir que querías viajar al extranjero para cometer un asesinato?

Victor resopló―Por supuesto. Ojalá pudiera haber reemplazado mi pluma con sus cabezas.

Igor suspiró―Tenía miedo por esto... creo que necesitamos tener una charla.

Victor frunció el ceño― ¿Una charla?

Igor asintió―Tienes diez años y tu vínculo con Yuuri es uno de los más fuertes de los que yo haya escuchado en toda mi vida, por eso estoy preocupado por lo lejos que puedas ir para protegerlo.

―Él es mi destinado― dijo Víctor― No hay nada que yo no haría por él.

―Entonces, si Yuuri te pide que saltes de un acantilado, ¿lo harías?

―Yuuri nunca me pediría que hiciera eso― protestó Víctor― Pero si fuese para salvar su vida, con mucho gusto saltaría.

Igor cerró los ojos y trató de ganar fuerza. 

―Víctor... Mi punto es que necesitas pensar en ti mismo.

― ¿Así que no saltarías de un precipicio para salvar a mamá? ―cuestionó Víctor― ¿O para salvarme a mi?

Igor suspiró derrotado y preguntándose cómo había perdido una discusión con un niño de diez años. 

―Sí lo haría― admitió― Pero quiero que seas mejor que yo― Eres mi pequeño niño y no quiero verte saltar por un precipicio nunca.

Victor negó con la cabeza con incredulidad.

― ¿Al menos puedes prometer no cometer un asesinato?" ―suplicó Igor.

―Puedo intentar... ― acordó Víctor pero si realmente lo necesitara, no habría una sola vida en el mundo que considerara más importante que la de Yuuri.  
Igor sonrió suavemente. ―Eso es todo lo que pido... 

……………………

 

Al día siguiente Mari decidió llevar a Yuuri a la escuela.  
Después de pasar casi toda la noche buscando la hoja de contactos, se dio cuenta de que era inútil. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera asustar a los compañeros de clase de Yuuri en persona.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer? ― Preguntó Yuuri con cuidado. Conocía a su hermana, y ella no se limitaría a ofrecerle llevarlo a la escuela sin tener un plan.

Mari se rió entre dientes ― ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a hacer algo? ― Preguntó.

Yuuri tiró de la chaqueta de su hermana. ― Por favor, no lastimes a nadie. No quiero que las personas me odien más de lo que ya lo hacen.

―Oye― espetó Mari― Ellos no te odian, ellos son solo unos idiotas. Y les ayudaré para que hagan funcionar su cerebro.

―¿Cómo vas a hacer eso? ― Preguntó Yuuri con incredulidad.

Mari sonrió― Ya verás, hermanito... Ya verás ...

Digamos que...

Nadie se metió con Yuuri, después de eso...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo le pasa a Yuuri y Victor trata de hacer lo possible para arreglarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto resultó mucho más largo de lo que quería... XD Así que una vez más tuve que dividirlo en dos partes ... XD ¡Pero publicaré el otro de inmediato! <3 <3 ¡Espero que les guste! <3 <3

Victor nunca se había enojado con Yuuri. Ni siquiera se había molestado en lo más mínimo pero ahora... Estaba completamente furioso.

Yuuri era un obstinado y testarudo niño de siete años que se había negado de inmediato a decirle a alguien que estaba sufriendo.  
Todo había comenzado con un dolor de cabeza una mañana. Victor insistió en que debía quedarse en casa y descansar.   
Yuuri no escuchó y continuó como si nada estuviera mal. Como si Víctor no pudiera sentir exactamente lo mal que se sentía.

Cuatro días habían pasado desde ese día. Y la frustración de Victor crecía cada segundo.

 

………….

 

~ Yuuri. Cuéntale a alguien ~ Víctor estaba prácticamente enloqueciendo en este punto.

Yuuri estaba bien.  
Claro, su cabeza estaba palpitando un poco y cada vez era más difícil concentrarse en clase. Le dolía la cabeza cada vez que intentaba leer algo. Pero él estaba bien. Victor estaba exagerando todo como si estuviera fuera de proporción.

~ Yuuri. No estás bien ~

— ¿Yuuri?― Preguntó Mari― No estás comiendo, ¿qué pasa?

―N-nada... ― Yuuri sonrió y suavemente apartó su comida―Es sólo que no estoy tan hambriento...

Hiroko frunció el ceño con preocupación― No estás enfermo, ¿verdad? ― dijo poniendo su palma en la frente de Yuuri.

―Estoy bien― Yuuri protestó y se alejó.

― No estás caliente― observó Hiroko.

― Pero se ve un poco pálido― señaló Toshiya.

Yuuri miró hacia otro lado, y dio un mordisco a su sándwich― ¿Ven? Estoy bien. ―Dijo tratando de saborear su bocado.

Con ello pareció que su familia se había calmado un poco. 

― ¿Vas a patinar hoy? ― Preguntó Hiroko―Deberías tomártelo con calma si no te sientes bien.

Yuuri NO pudo saltarse su práctica de patinaje. Victor ya estaba compitiendo, claro, sólo competiciones locales, pero había ganado medallas de oro. Yuuri también tenía que ser bueno. Tenía que ser lo suficientemente bueno para que él y Victor pudieran encontrarse en el hielo un día. Como iguales.  
Y solo tenía los fines de semana para practicar.

―Estoy bien― dijo Yuuri. Esperando que no tenga que volver a decirlo. Estaba empezando a sonar muy repetitivo, incluso para él.

~ Yuuri ~ Víctor advirtió.

El estaba bien.

 

………………….

 

Victor se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Por qué Yuuri estaba haciendo esto? ¿Qué podría ser más importante que su salud?

― ¡Víctor, concéntrate! ―espetó Yakov.

Victor tenía una competencia en unos días. Se celebraría en Moscú y Yakov quería que obtuviera otro oro pero Victor tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.  
Un obstinado de siete años, por ejemplo...

― ¡Victor! ― Repitió Yakov.

―En un minuto― Víctor contestó― Preocúpate por Georgi para variar, él ni siquiera puede hacer un toe loop doble todavía.

― ¡Oye! ― protestó Georgi mientras patinaba a su lado― Ni siquiera estoy compitiendo...

―Exactamente― Yakov estuvo de acuerdo― Ahora, sal al hielo o vete a casa.

Víctor dejó escapar un gruñido frustrado. Él necesitaba practicar. Tenía que ser el mejor patinador artístico del mundo. Necesitaba hacer que Yuuri se sintiera orgulloso. Pero también necesitaba que Yuuri estuviera bien. Necesitaba que dejara de lado su estúpida terquedad y pidiera ayuda a alguien. Victor no podía hacer nada desde Rusia. Bueno, excepto molestarlo por eso.

― Ya voy― dijo Victor de acuerdo con Yakov. 

Pero este argumento no había terminado.

……………..

 

~ No me hagas caminar hasta Japón y arrastrarte a un médico ~ Víctor amenazó.

Eso era una locura. Victor no podía caminar a Japón. Estaba demasiado lejos y hacía mucho frío afuera. Probablemente aún más frío que en Rusia. Victor podría enfermarse. O perdido O ambos.

― ¿Yuuri?" Yuuko, su compañera de pista, le preguntó preocupada. ― ¿Estás bien?

―Estoy bien― Yuuri aseguró― Sólo que mi destinado está siendo un tonto.

― ¿Estás seguro? Estás como... bizqueando... ―señaló Yuuko.

Yuuri parpadeó― Me duele la cabeza. Pero estoy bien.

― Si tú lo dices... ― dijo Yuuko, no muy convencida.

― Lo digo en serio― dijo Yuuri. ― ¿Podemos simplemente patinar?

Yuuko frunció el ceño― Mari me pidió que te vigilara. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

Yuuri no tuvo tiempo de seguir explicándose. El domingo casi había terminado. Solo le quedaban unas horas para practicar. Y ahora su tiempo de práctica se estaba agotando porque todos querían jugar al médico con él.  
Era sólo un dolor de cabeza normal e incluso ahora estaba empezando a acostumbrarse. Él estaría bien.

― Estoy seguro.

………………

 

―Excelente― Yakov elogió cuando Victor conectó su triple salchow por quinta vez.

Victor apenas registró los elogios. Yuuri estaba esforzándose. Victor podía sentir su agotamiento y dolor. Le estaba distrayendo de prestar atención a su entrenador.  
Todavía era temprano en Rusia, pero ya casi era hora de que Yuuri se durmiera. Entonces, ¿qué podría estar haciendo tan tarde?

―Víctor. Toma una pausa para tomar agua― Yakov le dijo y apuntó con su mano hacia la pared de la pista.

Victor suspiró pero hizo lo que le dijeron. También aprovechó la oportunidad para sentir a través del lazo lo que estaba tramando su destinado.

~ Estoy bien. Sólo estoy patinando ~ dijo Yuuri.

Victor golpeó la pared de la pista con frustración. ¿Patinando? ¿En serio? Yuuri debía estar en la cama, descansando o, preferiblemente, dejando que un médico lo revise. Pero no debía, bajo ninguna circunstancia patinar mientras no estuviera cien por ciento saludable. Era peligroso. ¿Cómo podía su familia permitir eso?  
Victor nunca se había tomado el tiempo para reflexionar sobre la familia de Yuuri. Sabía que tenía una madre, un padre y una hermana mayor. ¿Pero cómo eran ellos? ¿Realmente lo cuidaban, o dejaban que Yuuri deambulara por Japón a su antojo? ¿Se sentía mal y dolido mientras nadie levantaba un dedo para asegurarse de que estaba bien?

― ¿Víctor? ¿Dónde tienes tu cabeza hoy? ―Cuestionó Yakov.

― No es mi culpa― dijo Víctor tratando de defenderse. Estaba empezando a quedarse sin paciencia, y como no podía gritarle a Yuuri, Yakov hizo un buen sustituto― Tengo que cuidar a mi destinado. No me quiere hacer casi y se muestra obstinado e imprudente.

― ¿Y no crees que eso suena familiar? ― Preguntó Yakov. No sabía mucho sobre parejas destinadas, pero Victor simplemente acababa de describirse a sí mismo.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― Preguntó Víctor.

―No puedes ser un hipócrita con tu destinado― aclaró Yakov― No puedes decirle que haga algo que no harías. 

―Si yo me sintiera mal, vería a un médico o se lo diría a alguien pero Yuuri no lo hará―Víctor argumentó― ¿Cómo logro que se cuide a sí mismo?

―Ponte en sus zapatos― sugirió Yakov.

―Pero sus zapatos están en Japón― señaló Víctor sin entender.

Yakov se choca contra la pared mentalmente. 

―Piensa como él― Se corrigió a sí mismo. ― ¿Qué te haría querer mantener algo escondido? ¿Para incluso rehúsarte a ver a un médico.

―No lo sé... ― Víctor dijo pensativamente.

―Piénsalo― dijo Yakov― Y hasta entonces, estás fuera del hielo.

Los ojos de Victor se agrandaron― Pero estoy compitiendo este viernes. Necesito practicar.

―No estás practicando si no estás enfocado. Y no estás compitiendo si no has practicado― dijo Yakov, sin dejar lugar a discusiones― Así que ve a casa, resuelve tus problemas de relación y regresa una vez que puedas enfocarte nuevamente.

Victor miró molesto a su entrenador. Él no podía estar hablando en serio. Victor era su estrella. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir si Víctor no competía?

―Georgi, vamos― llamó Yakov―Los llevaré a ustedes dos a casa.

…………….

 

Yuuri estaba listo para colapsar cuando llegó a casa. Su cabeza estaba zumbando y su visión era mucho peor de lo que había sido en los últimos días. Apenas podía ver a dónde iba.

― ¿Yuuri? ― Preguntó Mari cuando Yuuri derribó el taburete camino al sofá― ¿Estás bien?

Yuuri solo la veía como una forma borrosa y era aterradora.

~ Yuuri? ¿Qué está pasando? ~

Victor estaría muy enojado con él si descubría que estaba empeorando. Tal vez debería decirle a alguien. Tal vez era mejor obtener ayuda, y luego hablar con Victor.  
Pero estaba demasiado asustado. ¿Qué pasaría si tuviera algo que ver con el vínculo entre él y Victor? ¿Qué pasaba si los doctores lo tenían que remover para curarlo? No valdría la pena.

― ¿Hola? ― Mari agitó su mano frente a la cara de Yuuri― Tierra a Yuuri. ¿Estás bien?

Yuuri asintió― Simplemente cansado― No era una mentira. Estaba agotado.

― Entonces vete a la cama― dijo Mari, innecesariamente despacio.

Yuuri se giró e intentó ver a pesar de la borrosidad. Casi tropezó con el taburete de nuevo, pero logró recuperar el equilibrio. Fue casi un milagro en este punto.

~ Tu corazón late rápido. ~ Victor dijo pensativamente. ~ ¿Te sientes peor? ¿Duele algo? ~

Yuuri decidió que solo necesitaba una buena noche de descanso. Probablemente se sentiría mejor por la mañana.

………………….

 

~ Me voy a dormir. ~ Yuuri anunció.

Victor frunció el ceño. Yuuri iba a darle un derrame cerebral si continuaba con esto.

― ¿Victor? ― Preguntó Victoria― ¿Qué estás haciendo en casa a esta hora? Pensé que hoy ibas a practicar hasta más tarde.

―Yakov me trajo a casa― explicó Víctor y dejó caer su equipo de patinaje sobre el piso.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― Preguntó su mamá. Victor estaba prácticamente paseando por el piso.

―¿Puedo ir a Japón? ― Preguntó Víctor― Yuuri está tratando de matarme.

Victoria suspiró e hizo un gesto a Victor para que se sentara en el sofá frente a ella.

Victor se dejó caer sobre su estómago y dejó escapar un gemido en las almohadas. Él se estaba volviendo loco.

― ¿Te importaría explicar mejor eso? ― Preguntó Victoria.

Victor se sentó con un fuego furioso en sus ojos―Todavía está enfermo, y creo que está empeorando… No me va a hablar y no le pedirá ayuda a nadie a su alrededor.

Victoria frunció el ceño con preocupación

― ¿Has intentado hablar con él desde tu perspectiva? ― Preguntó ― ¿Dejarle saber que, al lastimarse a sí mismo, también te está lastimando?

― Le dije que se está lastimando a sí mismo lastimándose a sí mismo, y ese es el principal problema aquí― afirmó Víctor.

― Él es tu otra mitad, Víctor― explicó Victoria― Él es tan terco como tú. Si quieres comunicarte con él, debes decírselo de tal manera que puedas convencerte incluso a ti mismo.

Victor parpadeó sin comprender.

―Siempre dices que harías cualquier cosa por él― aclaró Victoria― Él hará lo mismo por ti. Hazle saber que sus acciones tienen un impacto negativo en ti, y él se detendrá.

― ¿Tú crees? ― Víctor cuestionó.

― Si tus acciones tuvieran un impacto negativo en él, ¿acaso no pararías de hacer algo? ― Preguntó Victoria.

Victor sabía que ella tenía razón, pero tendría que esperar hasta mañana. Si Yuuri estaba durmiendo, tenía que hacerlo. ¿Y quién sabe? Quizás todo sería mejor una vez que se despertara.

Todo lo que Victor podía hacer por el momento era esperar lo mejor.

…………………..

 

Yuuri se despertó por la mañana. Su madre lo estaba llamando para que se levantara. Ya que el desayuno estaba listo. Yuuri se sentó y miró alrededor de su habitación, se frotó los ojos varias veces pero no hizo nada para aclarar su visión borrosa. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, y su aliento salió tembloroso.

Ahora sí que iba a tener problemas.

― ¡Mamá! ― Lloró. Él no sabía qué más hacer. Él no podía ver.

― ¿Yuuri? ― Hiroko entró corriendo a su habitación― ¿Qué pasa?

― No... no puedo ver ... ― Los ojos de Yuuri se llenaron de lágrimas mientras su mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Iba a perder los ojos.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― Preguntó Hiroko. Su voz estaba teñida con un toque de pánico. ― ¿No puedes ver?"

Yuuri negó con la cabeza. 

― Todo está borroso.

Hiroko acortó la distancia entre ella y su hijo, para poder mirarlo más de cerca. ― ¿Puedes verme ahora? ― Preguntó ella.

Yuuri asintió― Pero no bien.

Hiroko dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio antes de volver a ponerse seria―Te llevaré al hospital― Declaró y agarró su mano.

Yuuri rápidamente se apartó― No― dijo.

― ¿Yuuri? ― Preguntó Hiroko con incredulidad― Si no puedes ver, necesitas ver a un médico.

― No quiero. ― Yuuri discutió y se sentó en el piso con renuencia.

― ¿Por qué?

Yuuri sollozó.

― ¿Yuuri? ― Hiroko lo intentó.

Yuuri miró hacia otro lado.

― Yuuri, vamos. 

― No― Yuuri sollozó y se enjugó las lágrimas.

― Necesitas ver a un doctor― argumentó Hiroko― No sé lo que está mal.

― No quiero ver a un doctor― protestó Yuuri― ¿Qué pasa si...? Se detuvo.

― ¿Qué pasa si qué? ― Hiroko insistió― Necesitas decirme qué sucede.

― No quiero que me hagan nada― Yuuri sollozó― No quiero que seme quiten el lazo que tengo con Victor.

Hiroko frunció el ceño preocupada― ¿Por qué harían eso?

―Me duele la cabeza, y ahora no puedo ver― Más lágrimas cayeron mientras hablaba.

Hiroko sintió que su corazón se rompía por su hijo. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Ella recogió a su hijo, y lo abrazó cerca.

― Todo va a estar bien― aseguró― Estaré contigo. No dejaré que te pase nada.

Yuuri la abrazó fuertemente― ¿Me lo prometes? ― Él sollozó.

Hiroko asintió contra él― Lo prometo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Como lo prometí, aquí les va la segunda parte! <3<3  
> ¡Espero que les guste!<3<3

~¿Victor?~

Victor estaba durmiendo profundamente pero el sonido de la voz de Yuuri lo hizo fruncir el ceño mientras dormía. Parecía asustado y triste. Victor no estaba seguro de si estaba soñando, o si realmente era Yuuri quien se comunicaba con él.

Una vibración atravesó su cuerpo, haciendo que Victor se sentara erguido en la cama. Miró alrededor de su habitación con desorientación. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Por qué estaba despierto?

~ Victor... Por favor, tengo miedo ... ~

Victor estaba inmediatamente despierto y listo para ayudar a su compañero. Hizo contacto a través del lazo y sintió cómo Yuuri prácticamente temblaba de miedo.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba tan asustado? ¿Había pasado algo? ¿Algo serio? 

~ Estoy en el hospital. ~ Dijo Yuuri.

Víctor sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir. Definitivamente era serio.

~ Yo...No puedo ver... Por favor, no te enojes conmigo. ~

¿No puede ver? ¿NO PUEDE VER? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Estaba ciego? ¡Por favor no!

Victor tragó nerviosamente. ¿Y por qué Victor estaría molesto? Por supuesto que no. Sin embargo, estaba aterrorizado. Su compañero estaba herido, triste y asustado. Una combinación que Victor no podía permitir. Tenía que arreglar eso ahora.

 

……………

 

~ Por supuesto que no estoy enojado. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasó? ~ Victor preguntó.

Yuuri podía sentir el miedo de Victor y no ayudó en nada para calmar el suyo pero le dijo a Víctor que su vista había empeorado el día anterior y cuando había despertado, todo estaba completamente borroso.

~ ¿Hay un doctor atendiéndote ahora? ¿Qué están diciendo? ~

Yuuri le dijo que todavía estaban en la sala de espera. Y podía sentir cómo Victor pasó de asustado a enojado.

~ ¿Por qué no te están examinando? ¿Cuánto has estado esperando? ¿Cuál es el nombre del hospital? Los demandaré ~

¿Victor incluso sabía cómo hacer eso?

"¿Katsuki Yuuri?" Una enfermera llamó desde la recepción.

Yuuri agarró la mano de su madre.

"Va a estar bien, Yuuri", dijo Hiroko suavemente. "Verás…"

 

…………………

 

Estúpidos hospitales. ¿Cómo no podían priorizar a Yuuri? Victor literalmente empujaría a todos los otros pacientes a un lado hasta que lo atendieran. Él era tan pequeño. Él tenía que estar bien. Solo tenía que...

— ¿Víctor?— Preguntó Victoria y abrió la puerta de su habitación. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Victor resopló enojado detrás de su diccionario japonés.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Victoria preguntó, abriendo completamente la puerta. Caminó hacia la cama de su hijo y bajó el pesado libro que había estado más o menos unido a Víctor en los últimos años.

Tan pronto como pudo ver bien a su desconsolado niño, casi quiso maldecir al destinado de Victor. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto a su hijo?

—Yuuri está en el hospital...— dijo Víctor. Su voz se quebró levemente al final. —Pero él está realmente asustado. Él piensa que podría ser culpa de nuestro lazo.

Victoria cerró los ojos y trató de ganar fuerza.

—Es por eso que no se lo quería decir a nadie— explicó Víctor—Tenía miedo de que pudieran quitárselo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Cariño, no pueden hacer eso— aseguró Victoria—El vínculo entre parejas destinadas no se puede eliminar.

— ¿No se puede?— Preguntó Víctor y se secó las lágrimas.

Victoria negó con la cabeza

— El vínculo proviene del alma. Y el alma no puede ser tocada o alterada. Es para siempre.

Víctor dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y rápidamente pasó la información a Yuuri. Esperando calmar un poco a su pareja.

Pero luego, un horrible pensamiento lo golpeó— ¿Eso significa que se sentirá así de mal para siempre? ¿Perderá la vista por completo debido al lazo?

— Un lazo entre parejas destinadas no quita la vista de nadie. Tiene que ser algo más —declaró Victoria.

— ¿Como qué?

Victoria conocía muchas enfermedades que podrían interferir con la visión. Cáncer, derrames cerebrales e infecciones, pero decirle a Víctor acerca de eso solo le hubiera preocupado más. Y si Victor se preocupaba, también preocuparía a un asustado niño de siete años al otro lado del mundo.

Victoria no quería ser responsable de eso— Esperemos hasta que el médico lo examine— dijo. — Realmente no lo sé...

 

……………….

 

— Buenos días, Yuuri. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?— Le preguntó la doctora alegremente.

Yuuri apenas podía verla. Ella era más o menos una mancha blanca flotando alrededor. Y él no quería hablar con ella. Él no la conocía.

— Yuuri aparentemente ha estado lidiando con un dolor de cabeza durante los últimos cinco días— Hiroko dijo molesta después de la nueva información obtenida— Y se despertó esta mañana con la vista borrosa".

— Ya veo— Dijo el doctor— Yuuri. ¿Puedes leer las letras de ese cuadro de allí?— Preguntó.

Yuuri entrecerró los ojos— ¿B, G...K?— Lo intentó pero parecía más o menos inútil.

—Eso está muy bien— El doctor elogió— ¿Puedes decirme cuándo tu cabeza comenzó a doler?

— Fue por la mañana, me desperté y mi habitación estaba demasiado brillante— explicó Yuuri. — Yo... estaba hablando con mi destinado— Dijo en voz más baja.

— ¿Tu destinado?— Repitió el médico— ¿Tienes un destinado?

Yuuri asintió.

— Pero no puedes quitarnos el lazo, así que ni lo pienses — afirmó. Si Victor le había dicho que el lazo no podía ser eliminado, Yuuri le creía— Puedes quitarme los ojos si es necesario, pero no puedes tocar nuestro lazo.

— ¿Quitarte los ojos?— Preguntó la doctora. Parecía entretenida, pero Yuuri no podía distinguir su expresión facial para averiguar si tenía razón o no— No voy a tomar tus ojos, ni tocar tu lazo con tu destinado, sin embargo, voy a enviarte a un optometrista.

— Opto... ¿qué?— Preguntó Yuuri.

— Optometrista— Le repitió la doctora— Creo que necesitas anteojos, hombrecito.

 

………………

 

Victor podría haber hecho un quad axel de alegría. Yuuri iba a estar bien. Solo necesitaba anteojos, y ya se sentía mejor después de probar un par. Aparentemente era muy miope.

—Va a estar bien— Victor no pudo evitar sonreír. Todo finalmente era como debería ser de nuevo. Su compañero estaba feliz y no estaba enfermo. Él no estaba ciego y nada dañaría su lazo con él. Todo estaba finalmente como debería.

Victoria estaba tan casada que empezaba a cabecear. Ella se había quedado despierta con Victor y a pesar de que Yuuri había sido absuelto de algo serio hace casi una hora, Victor todavía insistía en que debería estar con Yuuri durante todo su examen ocular completo.

—Eso está bien— Ella bostezó—¿Te irás a dormir ahora?

Victor soltó una pequeña risa— Realmente debería— Él estuvo de acuerdo— ¿Qué hora es?

Victoria miró su reloj y sus ojos se abrieron en horror— Realmente no quieres saber— afirmó.— Pero será mejor que te vayas a dormir ahora.

Victor asintió y se arrastró bajo su edredón.

~ Buenas noches, Victor ~

…………………

 

— ¡Yuuri! Te ves muy bien con gafas—Tina vitoreó cuando Yuuri entró al salón de clases al día siguiente.

— ¡Wow!— dijo Kimi— ¡Te ves tan apuesto!

Yuuri sintió que sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza. Todos lo miraban.

— Yuuri, bienvenido de nuevo— Saludó su maestra— Tienes unos anteojos geniales.

— Gracias— Dijo Yuuri en voz baja y se dirigió a su asiento.

Yuuri todavía no tenía idea de lo que Mari le había dicho a los niños en su clase un año atrás pero aún así se alejaron de él con miedo, casi como si pensaran que era venenoso.

— ¿Es por eso que no viniste a la escuela ayer? — Preguntó Tina— Estábamos preocupados por ti.

—Lamento haberlos preocupado— dijo Yuuri disculpándose y se ajustó las gafas—Todo sucedió tan rápido y tuve que tomarme un día para acostumbrarme a ellos.

— ¿Qué dijo tu destinado sobre tus anteojos?— Preguntó emocionada Kimi.

— Él está feliz de que yo pueda ver de nuevo— Yuuri sonrió con cariño— Y él me dijo que le haría algo que sonaba muy ruso, a cualquiera que me dijera algo malo sobre ellos.

Yuuri podía oír al chico a su lado tragar espeso.

Yuuri lo miró preocupado antes de que su maestra aclarara su voz.

— Buenos días, clase— Saludó— Comencemos, ¿de acuerdo?

 

………………

 

— ¡Vitya!— Espetó Yakov— Te dije que no puedes hacer ningún cuádruple. ¡No hasta que tengas al menos quince años!

Victor estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja— Pero Yakov...— Dijo arrastrando las palabras— Estoy tan feliz. No puedo evitar girar más rápido cuando estoy feliz.

Yakov dejó escapar una serie de maldiciones— ¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti hacer lo que te dicen?— Murmuró, más para sí mismo que para Victor.

— No lo sé— Víctor admitió mientras ganaba velocidad para hacer otro cuádruple. —Creo que solo me gusta patinar a mi manera.

Yakov gimió. Y sintió que la parte superior de su cabeza comenzaba a picar. Se rascó pensativo su espeso cabello.

—Vitya!— Yakov pensaba que eso tenía que ser sólo temporal. Victor pronto dejaría de lado ese comportamiento infantil y comenzaría a actuar como un adulto responsable. 

Quizás él incluso extrañaría esto...

Yakov se agarró de su cabello en pánico, ya que Victor casi tropezó con su salto.

— ¡Estoy bien!— Anunció Víctor con una sonrisa gigante pegada a la cara. Luego continuó con su rutina.

Yakov bajó la mirada hacia su mano y frunció el ceño al ver los mechones de cabello atrapados entre sus dedos.  
Esto no iba a terminar bien...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Yuuri solo necesitaba anteojos! <3 <3 Como prometí toda la dulzura del mundo... <3 <3 Pero el cabello del pobre Yakov... XD  
> Entonces, ¿qué les parece? <3 <3 Dos capítulos a la vez. ¿Sí o no? XD  
> De todos modos, siempre aprecio sus comentarios! <3 <3 ¡Ellos significan el mundo para mí! <3 <3 ¡Muchas gracias por leer! <3 <3 ¡Y realmente espero que disfruten esto! <3 <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No es fácil crecer…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hagan una cita con el dentista si todavía no lo han hecho XD  
> Este capítulo está lleno de fluff. ¡Espero que les guste! <3<3<3

Victor tenía doce años cuando sucedió algo horrible. Llamaba a su madre para preguntarle cuándo estaba listo el almuerzo y su voz lo traicionó. Sonaba como una combinación entre un burro y un gallo.

Su madre resolló mientras reía. Entró en la sala de estar donde Victor se sentó y lo miró con diversión. 

— Mi...Vitya ... No puedo respirar ...— Ella estaba agarrando su estómago mientras que la cara de Víctor se puso roja de vergüenza.

—Creo que tengo un resfriado— dijo Víctor en voz baja y se agarró la garganta.

—No, no lo creo— Victoria se rió mientras trataba de controlarse.

—Estás creciendo— Su padre le sonrió—Antes de que te des cuenta, te parecerás a tu papá.

Los ojos de Victor se agrandaron.

— ¿Por qué?— Cuestionó—Mi voz está bien como está.

—Eres un alfa— Dijo su padre—Tu voz se volverá más profunda, por lo que podrás utilizar comandos alfa algún día.

Victor frunció el ceño pensativo. 

— ¿Pero por qué querría usar comandos alfa? ¿No es más agradable simplemente preguntar? 

—Sí, tienes razón— Igor estuvo de acuerdo—Pero los comandos alfa pueden ser útiles si hay una emergencia. Los Alfas son líderes. Y un líder tiene que ser capaz de liderar.

— ¿A quién voy a liderar? Tengo doce años —Víctor señaló.

—No tendrás doce por siempre— dijo Igor—Estás entrando en la pubertad y muchas cosas van a cambiar...

Victoria se sonrojó. 

—Necesito controlar los panqueques— Dijo rápidamente y corrió a la cocina.

Victor miró a su madre preocupado antes de volverse hacia su padre.

—Victor—Dijo Igor serio— Creo que es hora de que tengamos 'la charla'".

Victor tragó nerviosamente.

…………………

 

Yuuri sintió como Victor se iba avergonzando minuto a minuto pero se negó a decirle por qué. Él le dijo que estaba hablando con su padre, pero eso fue todo. Yuuri sólo esperaba que todo estuviera bien con su compañero.

—Yuuri, estás relajándote— le regañó Minako.

Yuuri se dio cuenta de que solo estaba ahí parado. Mientras que su profesora de ballet, Minako lo miraba expectante.

—Lo siento— Yuuri se disculpó y trató de imitar el montaje que su maestro acaba de demostrar.

Hmm...— murmuró Minako pensativa—Debes suavizar tus brazos. Piensa en la gracia y la belleza, no en los pajaritos que intentan abandonar el nido.

—No pensé eso— Yuuri protestó e intentó de nuevo.

—Eso está bien— Alabó Minako—Una vez más.

Yuuri suspiró pero hizo lo que le dijeron. Tenía una competencia de patinaje local en Hasetsu en un par de días y Yuuri tenía la intención de ganar.  
Minako era estricta pero sus métodos nunca habían fallado. 

Yuuri solía hacer únicamente ballet cuando era más joven y a pesar de que su verdadera pasión era el patinaje artístico, todavía consideraba que el ballet era la razón por la cual su patinaje era tan bueno.

Y había decidido que usaría todos sus recursos para ganar. Iba a enorgullecer a Victor.

…………………

 

Victor no estaba seguro de lo que había hecho en su vida para merecer esta charla larga y completamente innecesaria sobre la pubertad y las relaciones sexuales con su padre.

Él no estaba listo para nada de esto.

~ Victor, ¿qué está pasando? ~

No había forma en este mundo, que le iba a contar esto a Yuuri. Él protegería la inocencia de su compañero con su vida.

—Y así es como se hacen los bebés—Igor terminó.

Victor estaba completamente rojo y mortificado.

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta?— Preguntó Igor con una sonrisa incómoda que parecía tan tensa como la respiración de Victor.

—No— Víctor chilló.

Su padre se rió torpemente—Comamos entonces, ¿de acuerdo?"

El apetito de Víctor se fue con el resto de su dignidad. Él nunca se recuperaría de esto.

~ Por favor, no te sientas avergonzado. Te amaré sin importar nada ~ declaró Yuuri.

Victor podría haber jurado que su corazón acaba de hacer un salto cuádruple. Yuuri tenía tanto poder sobre su pequeño corazón frágil.

Y él nunca lo querría de otra manera.

……………..

 

— ¿Cómo fue la práctica?— Preguntó Toshiya a Yuuri, mientras entraba cansadamente a la cocina.

—Minako es implacable— Dijo Yuuri y se dejó caer en una silla. Apoyó las piernas en la silla junto a él y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio— No puedo sentir mis dedos de los pies.

Mari entró pisando fuerte a la cocina y tiró de la silla para que los pies de su hermanito cayeran al suelo.

—Oye...— protestó Yuuri— Me duelen las piernas.

—Encuentra un taburete o algo así. Esta es mi silla— Mari espetó enojada y se sentó.

Los ojos de Yuuri se ensancharon levemente. ¿Por qué estaba tan enojada?

— ¿Mari?— Preguntó Hiroko preocupada— ¿Está todo bien?

Mari estaba furiosa. 

—Estoy bien— Murmuró y apuñaló violentamente el tomate en su plato.

Hiroko y Toshiya intercambiaron miradas.

—Cariño…— Hiroko insistió.

— ¿Cuál es tu puto problema?— Ladró Mari y se levantó de su silla.

Yuuri retrocedió con miedo. Definitivamente había algo mal. Mari nunca había actuado así. Y ella olía raro.

— ¿Mari? ¿Estás...en celo?— Preguntó Hiroko con cuidado.

Yuuri frunció el ceño confundido— ¿Qué es celo?

— ¡Nada que te importe, maldita sea!— Gruñó Mari. 

Yuuri se estremeció.

—Yuuri ¿Puedes ir a tu habitación por un minuto?— Preguntó Toshiya suavemente.

Yuuri podía sentir sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Había hecho algo malo?

— Solo por un minuto— Añadió Toshiya y apretó el hombro de Yuuri con seguridad.

Yuuri asintió con cuidado y se fue a su habitación.

~ Yuuri? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás triste? ~

………………….

 

~ Mari está enojada conmigo ~

Victor frunció el ceño con preocupación. ¿Cómo podría estar enojada con su Yuuri?

~ Ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que hice mal ~

Yuuri no pudo haber hecho nada mal. Cualquiera que fuera el problema de Mari, definitivamente no era Yuuri.  
Tenía que haber algo más.

~ Mi madre dijo algo acerca de 'celo', pero eso solo la enojó ~

Los ojos de Victor se agrandaron al darse cuenta, la hermana de Yuuri estaba en celo. No le extrañaba que estuviera enojada.

~ ¿Qué es un celo? ~ Preguntó Yuuri.

Oh, la inocencia. Victor ni siquiera sabía cómo responder eso. Él ni siquiera quería hacerlo. El celo era la frustración sexual de un alfa. Al parecer era bueno si el alfa tenía un compañero. Pero sin uno, el alfa estaría en constante enojo durante casi toda la semana.  
Pero lo importante es que Yuuri no tenía la culpa.

……………

 

~ Es una cosa de los alfas. Ella estará enojada con todo por alrededor de una semana. Pero no es tu culpa ~

Yuuri sabía que había hecho lo correcto al preguntarle a Victor. Su compañero sabía exactamente qué decir para que se sintiera mejor de nuevo. Pero luego pensó en algo...  
Victor también era alfa. ¿También estaría enojado con él, una vez que tuviera un celo?

— ¡Déjame en paz!— Gritó Mari y golpeó la puerta de su habitación.

Yuuri tragó nerviosamente. Él nunca quería ver a Víctor así de enojado con él.

~ ¿Qué tienes en mente, amor? ~

Yuuri ni siquiera sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta. Pero sabía que Victor no se detendría hasta que hubiera llegado al fondo del asunto. Nadie era tan obstinado como Victor cuando algo andaba mal. Podía hacer la misma pregunta constantemente durante dos días seguidos, hasta que Yuuri finalmente cedía. Y aún así, afirmaba que Yuuri era el obstinado.

Entonces, para evitar ser interrogado por su compañero por el resto del tiempo, simplemente le dijo lo que le preocupaba.

~ Prefiero saltar desde un acantilado que estar enojado contigo ~ Victor prometió. ~ Nunca te pondré triste o asustado ~

Yuuri sonrió. No podía creer lo afortunado que era. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para obtener la mejor pareja destinada en el mundo?

……………………

 

~ Te amo. Nunca te asustaré o lastimaré tampoco ~ prometió Yuuri.

Victor no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Cómo podría Yuuri ser tan increíblemente adorable? Todo lo que dijo, hizo que Víctor quisiera derramar amor encima de él y alimentarlo con dulces.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?— Victoria preguntó divertida.

— ¡Mi destinado es demasiado LinDO!— exclamó Víctor emocionado pero se tranquilizó de inmediato, una vez que se dio cuenta de que su voz lo había traicionado de nuevo.  
Victoria inmediatamente comenzó a reírse.

— ¡Tu voz es lo más divertido del mundo!— Afirmó.

Victor la miró. 

— Yuuri jamás se reiría de mí— afirmó.

— Estoy seguro de que no lo haría— acordó y respiró temblorosamente para tratar de calmarse.

— Eres tan cruel conmigo— dijo Victor haciendo un puchero.

— Oh, Victor. Me estoy riendo por amor— aseguró Victoria— Es como cuando tu padre intentó blanquear su cabello gris y...— Comenzó a reír de nuevo— ¡Y se volvió amarillo!

Igor palmeó la espalda de su hijo con simpatía.

— El sentido del humor de tu madre es algo que he cuestionado muchas veces— dijo serio— Pero no puedo evitar amarlo— Luego comenzó a reír también.

Victor se sintió traicionado por sus padres. Se habían vuelto contra él. Al igual que su voz. Todos se estaban divirtiendo con su sufrimiento.

— Estaré en mi habitación hasta que estén listos para disculparse— dijo Víctor y se fue corriendo.

 

……………………

 

Yuuri sintió cómo Victor se sentía avergonzado de nuevo. Entonces, rápidamente le preguntó qué pasaba.

~ Mis padres se están burlando de mí porque mi voz está cambiando ~ Victor explicó.

Yuuri jadeó. ¿Cómo se atrevieron? Nadie debería burlarse de su pareja, especialmente sus padres.

Yuuri se enojó en nombre de su compañero. Decidió que les enviaría una carta enojada. Agarró un papel y una pluma cercanos. Luego, con enojo, escribió lo que pensaba sobre ellos. Y les puso qué haría si alguna otra vez se burlaban de Victo. A mitad de la carta, recordó que los padres de Victor eran rusos y probablemente no lo entenderían.  
Se preguntó brevemente si podría hacer que Victor tradujera para él. Pero también tenían letras diferentes. Yuuri había intentado aprender pero solo sabía algunas palabras y sólo cómo decirlas.

— ¿Yuuri?" Hiroko golpeó suavemente su puerta antes de abrirla— Puedes volver a la cocina ahora. Mari está comiendo en su habitación.

Yuuri saltó de su silla de escritorio y siguió a su madre. Él les reclamaría a los padres de su destinado algún día. Hasta entonces, haría cualquier cosa por consolar a Victor. Él nunca debería sentirse triste. No mientras Yuuri estuviera cerca.

…………………

 

Victor estaba viendo una caricatura japonesa, cuando sus padres finalmente regresaron arrastrándose para pedir perdón. Victor se consideraba a sí mismo la persona más madura, por lo que decidió escucharlos.

— Lamento haberme reído de ti— Victoria se disculpó. Ella casi comenzó a reír de nuevo. Pero ella se tragó su risa nuevamente.

— Y lo siento por reír con ella— dijo Igor.

Victor entrecerró los ojos. Realmente no se veían tan arrepentidos. 

— No les creo…

— ¡En serio!— aseguró Igor— De hecho, lo lamentamos tanto que hemos venido a ofrecerte una ofrenda de paz.

Victor se animó con eso. Él amaba los regalos. 

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó.

Un pequeño ladrido desde el exterior hizo que Victor saliera volando de su cama.

— ¿Un cachorro?— Preguntó con incredulidad.

Sus padres asintieron en sincronía. 

— Pensamos que sería bueno para ti tener a alguien que nunca se reiría de ti— dijo Igor.

Victoria asintió.

— Y también pensamos que necesitabas a alguien a quien puedes cuidar, que no está en Japón. Y el pequeño Makkachin parecía estar tan solo en el refugio de animales...  
Víctor pasó corriendo junto a sus padres y notó la bolita marrón de con una cola que meneaba feliz en el suelo del pasillo.

— ¡Guau!— Vitoreó Víctor— ¡Muy lindo!

Makkachin ladró de acuerdo.

Víctor se sentó en el suelo y Makkachin inmediatamente saltó a su regazo.

— ¿Nos perdonas?— Preguntó Victoria.

— ¡Absolutamente!— Exclamó Víctor.

Sus padres rompieron a reír de nuevo. Pero a Victor no le importó. Makkachin no se estaba riendo de él.  
Y él ya no era un niño único. No podía esperar para contarle a Yuuri sobre su nuevo hermano esponjoso. Su compañero iba a estar tan sorprendido.

…………………

Yuuri casi se atragantó con su comida cuando Victor le dijo que sus padres le habían dado un cachorro.

— ¿Yuuri?— Preguntó Hiroko preocupada.

— ¡Víctor tiene un cachorro!— Exclamó Yuuri entre toses.

— Oh— Dijo Hiroko con sorpresa.

— Está tan feliz— Yuuri sonrió.

Tardó unos segundos, pero una vez que Hiroko supo lo que venía, ya era demasiado tarde.

— Mami, ¿puedo tener un cachorro?— Preguntó Yuuri.

Si Yuuri no hubiera sido un omega, decir que no habría sido fácil. Pero los omegas poseen un poder especial. Ellos mismos no lo sabían, ya que rara vez pedían cosas. Pero cuando realmente querían algo, sus ojos se volvían más grandes y su voz se hacía un poco más suave, lo que prácticamente imposibilitaba decirles que no.  
Hiroko tragó nerviosamente ya que no podía encontrar sus palabras.

Toshiya miró intensamente su comida fingiendo que ni siquiera oyó la pregunta.  
Yuuri sabía que tenía la atención de su madre. 

— ¿Ya pues, por favor ...?— Él insistió.

Hiroko se maldijo a sí misma y a su débil voluntad. 

— Ya veremos...— Ella respondió.

Yuuri sonrió. Él realmente no tenía tantos amigos fuera de la escuela. Tenía a Yuuko, pero ella era dos años mayor que él, y no tenían mucho en común además del patinaje artístico. Un perro cambiaría eso. Él podría tener un amigo a través de todo.  
Al menos hasta que él y Victor finalmente pudieran conocerse de verdad. Entonces todos podrían ser una gran familia feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, ¿qué les parece? <3 <3 ¿un capítulo lo suficientemente fluffy? ¿Tal vez debería arrojar un par de arco iris y nubes rosadas? XD  
> Lo siento... Tengo un mal sentido del humor ... XD Pero realmente espero que les guste! <3 <3 Estoy completamente enamorado de la respuesta que recibo de este fic, ¡y me emociona tanto continuar escribiendo! <3 <3 ¡Por favor, sigan haciéndolo! <3 <3  
> ¡Y todo el amor para ustedes! <3 <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor hace su debut en el Junior Grand Prix y Yuuri tiene su primer ataque de pánico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas! <3 Esta parte también estará distribuida en dos capítulos, una vez más, lo siento XD Tenía que seguir escribiendo. Literalmente no podía parar de hacerlo XD  
> Espero que les guste. <3<3 Hay un pocoooo de suspenso pero la ansiedad de Yuuri es parte de su carácter y nosotros lo amamos por ello. Me encantaría poder eliminarlo porque no se merece sufrir así pero tampoco deseo cambiarlo. Amo a ambos, a Yuuri y a Victor con tosas sus imperfecciones. <3<3
> 
> Estoy divagando ... XD De todos modos, publicaré la parte 2 de esto, ¡tan pronto como pueda! <3

Victor tenía trece años cuando debutó en el Gran Premio Junior de patinaje artístico. Había llegado a la final que se estaba emitiendo en la televisión.

Su programa, por supuesto, estaba dedicado a su pareja destinada. Sabía que a Yuuri le gustaba el patinaje artístico, pero no sabía si lo veía. Yuuri estaba compitiendo, y en realidad había ganado pero Victor no estaba seguro de su dedicación.

Se preguntó si debería pedirle a Yuuri que mirara la transmisión, que lo mirara a él. Pero tenía miedo de que pudiera considerarse como una trampa. Quería ese momento mágico en el que sus ojos se encontraran al otro lado de la habitación y se encontraran con el abrazo del otro y sencillamente sabiendo que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Si Yuuri supiera cómo lucía, ¿no se arruinaría la magia?

— Espero que estés pensando en tu programa corto— gruñó Yakov.

— En realidad estoy pensando en Yuuri. ¿Crees que puedo pedirle que vea la transmisión en vivo? ¿O eso se consideraría una trampa? — Preguntó Víctor.

Yakov gimió

— Haz lo que quieras.

— Bueno, lo haría, pero realmente no quiero alterar el destino. Si las reglas son que tienes que esperar hasta que ambos seamos adultos, ¿no sería malo tener una ventaja inicial? — Cuestionó Víctor.

— ¿Y acaso no son las reglas que las parejas no se pueden establecer contacto por primera vez hasta que sean adolescentes? — Bromeó Yakov— ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando establecieron contacto por primera vez? ¿Cinco?

— Cuatro." Victor corrigió— Y Yuuri solo tenía unos pocos minutos de nacido.

— Creo que ya rompiste esa regla, entonces ¿por qué importa si rompes otra?

 

Victor pensó en eso. Nunca había reflexionado sobre cuán temprano él y Yuuri realmente habían estado en contacto el uno con el otro. Cómo Yuuri se acercó a él cuando sólo era un bebé. Luego, comenzó a pensar en el bebé Yuuri, y ese solo pensamiento hizo que su corazón se agitara de amor. Y de repente se olvidó de lo que estaba pensando.

— Señor Nikiforov, debe estar en la pista en treinta minutos— Un hombre con auriculares le dijo.

Victor asintió.

— ¿Estás listo para esto? — Preguntó Yakov— No estás nervioso, ¿verdad?

Víctor apreció la preocupación de Yakov. Su entrenador intentó mostrar una fachada de amor duro, pero Victor pudo verlo bien. Y nunca olvidaría lo aguda que se volvió la voz de Yakov cuando conoció a Makkachin por primera vez.

Víctor nunca iba a dejar que lo amortiguara, ese viejo oso cariñosito.

— No estoy nervioso— le aseguró Víctor— Simplemente emocionado.

Esa era la verdad.

No podía esperar para mostrar su amor por Yuuri al mundo.

……………

 

— Realmente te estás poniendo mejor— Yuuko elogió mientras se desataban los patines después de un duro día de práctica.

— Gracias— Yuuri se sonrojó— Pero tú eres realmente increíble. ¿Por qué no estás compitiendo?

Yuuko se encogió de hombros. 

— Voy a hacer mi debut en el Gran Premio en un par de años— Ella guiñó un ojo. — Realmente no quiero dar ningún spoiler hasta entonces.

Yuuri sonrió con cariño.

— Las otras chicas no sabrán qué hacer contra mi.

Yuuko se rió entre dientes.

— ¿Cómo está tu destinado por cierto? No lo has mencionado en mucho tiempo... 

Yuuri raramente hablaba de Victor. Él todavía prefería mantenerlo para sí mismo tanto como fuera posible. Pero eso no significaba que no hablara con el mismo Victor.  
Hablaban entre sí todos los días, y había hablado con él ese mismo día. Victor iba a practicar, entonces Yuuri no quería molestarlo demasiado.  
Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle eso a Yuuko, Víctor estableció contacto con él.

~ Te amo, Yuuri ~ Victor dijo.

Yuuri sonrió. Victor y sus declaraciones intempestivas de amor...

—Está bien— sólo atinó a decirle a Yuuko con una enorme sonrisa en los labios— Él está feliz.

— Me alegra— dijo Yuuko sonriendo— ¿Cómo es? Tener una pareja destinada? ¿Nunca te cansas de él?

— No— dijo Yuuri sin dudarlo— Pero es difícil saber que él está allá afuera y no puedo verlo. Que no podré verlo hasta que crezca.

— ¿Por qué no le pides que venga aquí? Dale tu dirección y que se compre un boleto de avión— Preguntó Yuuko.

— Mi compañero y yo decidimos dejarlo a la suerte. No queremos precipitar nada. Estamos destinados a estar juntos. Es solo cuestión de tiempo— dijo Yuuri con confianza.

— ¡Eso es muy romántico! — Yuuko dijo casi desmayándose.

— Eso es una basura— Takeshi habló. Él también era un patinador artístico. Pero él no era tan serio al respecto. Yuuri sospechaba que sólo practicaba el deporte para acercarse a Yuuko— Ni siquiera creo que sea real— afirmó.

Yuuri miró al niño mayor y sintió una racha de ira surgir a través de él.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! — Espetó— Mi pareja es tan real como yo. Y él es la persona más increíble en este mundo.

Takeshi se burló.

— Sí, claro…

— ¡Sí es real! — Yuuri dijo más fuerte.

— Creo que lo inventaste, ya que no tienes amigos de verdad— Takeshi se burló— Ni siquiera me sorprendería si te encontramos en un manicomio en un par de años, llamando al compañero que nunca tuviste.

Yuuri no sabía de dónde había sacado su coraje, pero sin pensarlo bien, dio un paso adelante y empujó al chico mayor al suelo. 

—Estás equivocado... — dijo furioso.

— Mira, incluso muestra una tendencia a la violencia— exclamó Takeshi— ¿Por qué no solo admites que estás loco?

— ¡Takeshi!" Espetó Yuuko— Estás siendo un idiota— Se volvió hacia Yuuri— No lo escuches. Está triste porque va a morir solo y sin amor.

Takeshi hizo un sonido de protesta pero no salió ninguna palabra.

~ Yuuri? ¿Qué ocurre? ~ Preguntó Víctor con preocupación.

Yuuri secó las lágrimas traidoras que rodaban por sus mejillas.

— ¿Yuuri? — Dijo Yuuko con cuidado y trató de tocarlo.

Yuuri retrocedió.

~ Yuuri. Por favor, háblame. ~ Victor suplicó.

Yuuri no pudo sacar las palabras de Takeshi de su cabeza. ¿Y si realmente estaba loco? ¿Qué pasaba si Victor era un fragmento de su imaginación? Quizás lo había inventado para que no se sintiera solo. Victor era demasiado perfecto. ¿Cómo podría ser real?

— Por favor, no llores— Yuuko intentó calmarlo.

Yuuri miró a Takeshi, y el chico mayor miró hacia otro lado avergonzado.

— ¿Yuuri? — Preguntó Yuuko.

— Te- Tengo que irme... — dijo Yuuri y agarró sus patines. Él no podría estar más tiempo allí. Él necesitaba escaparse.

— ¿Yuuri?

Yuuri corrió.

…………………….

Victor no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido. Estaba parado en su posición final y la audiencia rugió con asombro. Victor los saludó con orgullo, cuando de repente sintió que algo se retorcía dentro de él. Algo estaba mal con Yuuri.

Decidió salir del hielo lo más rápido posible para poder concentrarse completamente en su compañero. Pero Yuuri no le respondió cuando le preguntó qué pasaba. Y la preocupación de Victor aumentó. Yuuri solo se había negado a decirle lo que estaba mal cuando alguien lo había lastimado.

Entonces, ¿quién había sido el responsable esta vez? Víctor mantenía una lista de todos en Japón que merecían una paliza por herir a su destinado de una manera u otra. Hasta ahora, eran todos los chicos de la clase de Yuuri, la niñera malvada que colocó el oso de peluche de Yuuri en el estante superior para mantenerlo fuera de su alcance, la malvada anciana que había llamado a Yuuri gordo y el compañero de Yuuri, Takeshi, quien había empujado a Yuuri en el hielo y le había hecho un hematoma en la rodilla.  
Pero Victor estaba más que dispuesto a agregar más nombres a esa lista, si Yuuri tan sólo le respondiera.

— Eso fue increíble, Vitya— Alabó Yakov— Obtendrás un puntaje realmente alto después de una actuación como esa.

— Está bien— dijo Víctor y volvió a enfocarse en Yuuri. Su destinado lo necesitaba en este momento.

— Tenemos que ir al “Kiss and cry” — dijo Yakov.

Víctor dejó escapar un suspiro de enojo

— Bien— Dijo y siguió a Yakov. Él solo estaba cada vez más ansioso mientras Yuuri guardaba silencio.

Necesitaba descubrir qué estaba mal y rápido.

……………………

 

— ¿Yuuri? — Preguntó Mari, cuando la puerta de la calle se cerró de golpe y un niño muy enojado pasó como una tromba— ¿Qué pasa?

— Déjame en paz— Yuuri dijo sollozando y prácticamente corrió a su habitación y dio un portazo.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Preguntó Hiroko.

Mari miró la puerta cerrada de su hermano. 

—No tengo idea…

……………………..

 

"Victor Nikiforov ha aplastado el récord mundial en la final del Grand Prix Junior y ha alcanzado el primer lugar con diez puntos completos. Su maravilloso programa corto dedicado a su pareja destinada nos dejó boquiabiertos. Este chico de trece años tendrá seguro un futuro muy brillante— Dijo el locutor.

— Vitya, acabas de batir el récord del mundo— Yakov jadeó y miró a su protegido.

Victor miró el marcador con desinterés. 

— Oh…

— Vitya— Yakov lo regañó— ¿Sabes qué significa esto?

Victor se encogió de hombros y continuó tratando de establecer contacto con Yuuri. Él sabía que su destinado estaba llorando mucho. Y no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo sentir mejor. Yuuri lo había ignorado por completo. ¿Qué pasaba si él estaba enojado con Victor? ¿Qué pasaba si había visto a Victor en la televisión y lo odiaba?

— ¿Vitya? — Yakov sonaba más preocupado ahora.

Victor lo miró inquisitivamente.

Yakov frunció el ceño y colocó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Victor. 

— Vamos— dijo— Vamos a sacarte de aquí.

…………………..

— ¿Yuuri? — Mari llamó suavemente mientras tocaba la puerta de Yuuri— ¿Puedo entrar?

Yuuri abrazó su almohada, apretándola más fuerte a su pecho. Se sentía tan vacío y herido. Era como si estuviera descendiendo en espiral hacia un vacío de oscuridad, donde ni siquiera Victor podría alcanzarlo.

Mari tomó la falta de respuesta como un sí y entró con cuidado.

Su corazón se rompió cuando ella puso sus ojos en Yuuri, acurrucado en su cama en la oscuridad. Sintió la necesidad inmediata de hacer algo bien, por lo que encendió la luz en el escritorio de Yuuri.

Yuuri volteó así que estaba de cara a la pared.

— Yuuri... — dijo Mari suavemente— ¿Que pasó?

Yuuri solo lloró más fuerte y se acurrucó más fuerte sobre sí mismo.

— ¿Fue Victor? — Cuestionó Mari— ¿Te dijo algo?

Yuuri negó con la cabeza e intentó inhalar pero sus pulmones parecían apretarse en su pecho.

— ¿Fue alguien en la pista? ¿Yuuko? ¿Kimi? ¿Takeshi?

Yuuri sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de él cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía respirar. Se sentó en la cama e intentó respirar pero no funcionó, sintió como si el aire se hubiera detenido en su garganta.

— ¿Yuuri? — Preguntó Mari y rápidamente acortó la distancia entre ella y su hermano.

— ¡Mamá! — Ella llamó.

— Yo- yo... — Yuuri intentó entre toses dolorosas.

— Shh... dijo suavemente Mari y palmeó la espalda de Yuuri— Intenta calmarte. Estás bien. Solo trata de respirar.

La mente de Yuuri saltó al peor de los casos. Iba a morir. Y ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Victor todavía.

………………….

 

— Te llevaremos a la habitación del hotel, para que puedas calmarte y hablar con tu destinado en paz y tranquilidad— dijo Yakov mientras conducía a Victor por el pasillo de la pista de hielo gigante en Noruega.

Victor apenas lo escuchó. Todos sus pensamientos giraban alrededor de su compañero. Él no sabía lo que había sucedido. Pero sintió cómo la tristeza de Yuuri comenzó a transformarse en algo más, algo similar al pánico.

~ Victor. Lamento que nunca vayamos a poder encontrarnos ~ susurró Yuuri a través del vínculo.

Los ojos de Victor se agrandaron y sus piernas se negaron a moverse. ¿Qué? ¿Qué acaba de decir?

~ Me estoy muriendo y lo siento. Por favor, perdóname ~

— ¿Victor? — Preguntó Yakov.

Victor no podía respirar y estaba bastante seguro de que su corazón dejó de latir. ¿Qué quiso decir él? Yuuri no podría estar muriendo. Ni siquiera se habían conocido aún. Esto no podría estar pasando...

— ¡Víctor!

Víctor no registró nada más, todo cambió a su alrededor y de repente cayó en el oscuro vacío del olvido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la traductora:
> 
> Ok, no me maten. Recuerden que yo no escribo, yo sólo traduzco xD
> 
> Como sé que este capítulo está lleno de Angst y sería terrible dejarlos a medias (y la verdad ando lenta con las traducciones) les regalaré hoy el siguiente capítulo. De esta forma el suspenso no dudará tanto tiempo
> 
> Nota de la autora original:
> 
> El próximo capítulo será 90% fluff... <3 Así que no se asusten. ¡Todo estará bien! <3  
> ¡Déjenme saber lo que piensan sobre esto! <3 <3  
> ¡¡ Muchas Gracias Por Leer!! <3 <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari tranquiliza a Yuuri. Y Victor realiza su patinaje libre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí està la segunda parte! <3<3 ¡Espero que también les guste! <3<3

— Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Yuuri— alabó Mari—Ahora respira más profundo. 

Yuuri hizo lo que ella dijo y exhaló temblorosamente.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Hiroko.

— Creo que está teniendo un ataque de pánico— dijo pensativa Mari— mi amiga Suki tuvo uno durante una prueba hace un par de semanas. Ella nos contó acerca de cómo ella generalmente los maneja.

— ¿Está bien ahora?

Mari miró a su hermano.

— ¿Yuuri?

Yuuri asintió.

—Parece estar mejor— dijo pensativa Mari.

— ¿Yuuri? ¿Quieres hablar con nosotros?— Hiroko insistió.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza. Él no quería hablar con nadie ahora mismo. Finalmente había podido respirar nuevamente. Él no estaba listo para desaprovecharlo.

— Me quedaré aquí contigo— declaró Mari— Si necesitas algo. Estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Yuuri miró a su hermana y le permitió que le seque las lágrimas. Victor no le respondió, y Yuuri tuvo que prepararse para la posibilidad de que todo lo que había conocido fuera una ilusión.

No estaba seguro de cómo sería capaz de seguir adelante sin Víctor. Pero al menos siempre tendría a Mari.

…………………..

 

— ¿Está bien?

— ¿Se desmayó?

— Debe estar sobrecargado de trabajo.

— ¿Tal vez estaba nervioso?

— ¿Vitya?— La voz de Yakov atravesó a los otros, como un faro en un mar embravecido.

Los ojos de Victor se abrieron de golpe y se encontró cara a cara con su aterrorizado entrenador.

— Víctor. Por el amor de Dios, háblame.

La mente de Victor comenzó a despejarse y recordó todos los eventos que habçian causado el que repentinamente estuviera en el piso.

¡Yuuri!

Rápidamente trató de contactarse con él a través del lazo y sintió que podía volver a respirar con tranquilidad, cuando se dio cuenta de que Yuuri estaba vivo y aparentemente bien.

Yuuri todavía estaba nervioso, pero no tanto como había estado anteriormente. Sin embargo, el hecho de que estaba vivo era más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Victor podría lidiar con todo lo demás.

— ¿Víctor? ¿Que está pasando? ¿Tengo que llamar a una ambulancia?— Cuestionó Yakov.

Victor negó con la cabeza. 

— Estoy bien. Solo quisiera que por favor me saques de aquí.

Yakov asintió y ayudó a Víctor a ponerse de pie.

La distancia hasta su hotel nunca había parecido más grande.

………………………..

Después de que Yuuri finalmente pudo calmarse, comenzó a sentirse culpable. Victor estaba aterrorizado y todo había sido por su culpa. Yuuri no había querido asustarlo. Realmente pensó que iba a morir y Víctor era la única persona con la que quería pasar su último momento de vida.

Había sido egoísta de su parte conectarse a través del lazo de esa manera. Él lo sabía pero él estaba asustado. Y necesitaba que Víctor le dijera que todo estaría bien. Ahora le preocupaba que su compañero había dejado de responder. Simplemente no había dicho nada desde entonces.

Entonces tal vez Victor no era real, o tal vez simplemente no le importaba lo que pudiera pasar con Yuuri.

— Puedo oír las tuercas girando en tu cabeza— Mari habló en voz baja— ¿Estás listo para hablar sobre eso?

Yuuri estaba medio dormido en el abrazo de su hermana. Ella acarició su cabello y le contó historias sobre su infancia para que Yuuri se relaje. Funcionó.

Yuuri se sentía agotado, era tarde y estaba cansado. Pero él más que nada, estaba triste. Y su mente no iba a estar lo suficientemente callada como para que él pudiera dormir. Por esa razón él necesitaba hablar con alguien.

— ¿Tú crees que Victor es…real?— Preguntó Yuuri con cuidado. Tan pronto como la pregunta salió, comenzó a temer la respuesta.

— Por supuesto— dijo Mari— ¿Por qué? ¿Te dijo que no era así?

Yuuri frunció el ceño pensativo. 

— Takeshi me dijo que era imaginario.

— Oh— dijo Mari.

Yuuri podía sentir cómo el cuerpo de Mari se ponía tenso.

— ¿Qué más dijo él?— cuestionó Mari. Su tono era suave, pero Yuuri escuchó el indicio de peligro debajo de él.

— Nada— prometió Yuuri— ¿Pero y si tiene razón? ¿Qué pasa si en realidad Victor es un invento mío?— Podía sentir su voz quebrarse, mientras otra ola de tristeza lo golpeaba.

— Bueno, en ese caso, creo que deberías aspirar a una carrera como escritor— dijo en broma Mari— Si tienes la capacidad para inventarte a una pareja destinada en tus primeros minutos de vida, podrías tener la mejor imaginación conocida por el hombre.

— ¿Y qué pasa si estoy loco?— Preguntó Yuuri— ¿Y si me mandan al manicomio por estar loco?

— Ni siquiera creo que existan manicomios aún. Y si estuvieras realmente loco, ¿no sería Victor, no sé, un ninja espacial? ¿Por qué convertirlo en un niño ruso al que le gusta el patinaje artístico y los caniches? ¿Por qué hacerlo ordinario? ¿No es un desperdicio de locura?

Yuuri se rió ante la idea de que Víctor fuera un ninja espacial.

— No lo sé— admitió Yuuri— Pero él es demasiado perfecto. Es difícil creer que sea una persona real.

— Supongo que sabes que supuestamente una pareja destinada es perfecta— declaró Mari— Al menos para ti. Me hubiera vuelto loca con una pareja como Victor. Él es demasiado dramático e imprudente. ¿Acaso no intentó venir caminando hasta aquí una vez?

Yuuri se rió de eso.

— Él es perfecto para ti— Mari continuó— Así como tú eres perfecto para él.

— Yo no soy perfecto— protestó Yuuri. 

—No, yo sé que no lo eres. A veces eres una pulga en la oreja. Pero eres perfecto para él.

Yuuri se sonrojó. Antes de que un temblor lo recorriera por todo el cuerpo, sintió el aroma de las rosas que lo rodeaban. El aroma de Victor.

— Ese debe ser Victor— dijo Mari— Pero si resulta que estás loco, tienes que enseñarme cómo comunicarme con personas imaginarias como él. Me encantaría aprender telepatía.

Yuuri sonrió y le devolvió la mano a su verdadero compañero, ahí fue cuando sintió su miedo.

— Mari. No sé cómo decirle a Victor sobre esto— Creo que lo asusté y mucho— dijo Yuuri con ansiedad.

Mari alborotó el cabello de Yuuri con cariño. 

— Te ayudaré— declaró— Para eso están las hermanas mayores, ¿verdad?

……………………..

 

Un ataque de pánico...Sólo había sido un ataque de pánico. Había sido horrible pero no fatal. Gracias a Dios.

Victor soltó un soplo de alivio. Yuuri estaría bien. Takeshi, por otro lado... Digamos que acaba de pasar al primer lugar de la lista negra de Victor.

¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer que Yuuri dudara de su existencia? ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer que Yuuri dudara de su propia cordura?

Gracias a Dios por Mari. La hermana de Yuuri había logrado entrar y salir de su lista en diferentes momentos durante los últimos nueve años. Pero ahora, Victor debería otorgarle inmunidad. Ella había ayudado a Yuuri a atravesar una de las cosas más difíciles de su vida, mientras que Víctor era tan útil como un saco de patatas.

— Toma— Yakov ordenó y le dio a Victor una botella de agua.

Víctor lo aceptó sin argumentos, pero no perdió el enfoque en Yuuri. Yuuri no podía quedarse dormido sin que Víctor estuviera allí con él. Y como no podía estar físicamente allí, aún hizo lo que pudo.

— ¿Qué pasó?— Ladró Yakov.

Victor se encogió de hombros.

— Yuuri tuvo un ataque de pánico y yo también entré en pánico— admitió. Casi sonaba ridículo cuando pensaba en ello.

— ¿Un ataque de pánico?— cuestionó Yakov— ¿Por qué tendría él un ataque de pánico?

La cara de Víctor se ensombreció.

— Porque un niño idiota tuvo el valor de decirle que yo no era real.

Yakov se burló molesto.

— Los niños son los peores.

— ¡Oye!— Victor se quedó sin aliento— Soy un niño.

— Y no puedo esperar hasta que crezcas— Yakov suspiró— Me estás haciendo calvo con tu comportamiento infantil— Se dio unas palmaditas en la parte superior de la cabeza. Su cabello se había vuelto notablemente más delgado durante los últimos años.

— No soy infantil— protestó Víctor— Mi maestra dice que soy muy maduro para mi edad.

— Bueno, tu maestra no estaba contigo, cuando tú y Georgi echaron jabón en el hielo, para ir más rápido— bromeó Yakov.

Victor se rió entre dientes. 

— Pero funcionó.

Yakov frunció el ceño. 

— La próxima vez que planees desmayarte, al menos dame una advertencia. Y necesito saber si te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para realizar tu patinaje libre mañana. Si tambaleas siquiera un poquito hoy, estás fuera.

— Estaré bien— le prometió Víctor— Y necesito enviarle un mensaje a Yuuri.

………………….

 

— Yuuri. Estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido. 

Yuuko vitoreó mientras posaba sus ojos sobre su amigo, pero su rostro se ensombreció levemente, mientras también ponía sus ojos en la enojada hermana de Yuuri.

— ¿Dónde está Takeshi?— preguntó Mari— necesito hablar con él.

Yuuko no encontró las palabras, así que simplemente señaló.

Mari inmediatamente irrumpió en esa dirección.

— Mari, detente— Yuuri la llamó— Estoy bien.

Yuuko se apresuró a salir del hielo y se quitó los patines. Ella mantuvo el ritmo para poder seguir a los Katsukis en el vestuario, donde Takeshi se preparaba para patinar.

— ¡Pequeño bastardo!— Mari gruñó al ver a Takeshi.

Los ojos de Takeshi se abrieron ligeramente, justo antes de que Mari lo alcanzara.

— Mari, déjalo ir— Suplicó Yuuri.

— Ve, Mari. Yuuko vitoreó. Pero ella no dijo nada más cuando Yuuri le lanzó una mirada.

— ¡Lo siento mucho!—Takeshi se disculpó frenéticamente cuando Mari le apretó la camisa.

— ¿Por qué diablos me estás pidiendo A MI disculpas?— cuestionó Mari con enojo— Discúlpate con mi hermano y es posible que no te saque los dientes.

Los ojos de Takeshi se agrandaron.

— Yuuri, lo siento mucho. No quise decirlo— dijo casi gritando.

Mari lo empujó hacia atrás. No lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle daño, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer un punto. 

—Y nunca más te atrevas a cuestionar la verdadera pareja de mi hermano. O volveré. Y me enojaré-

Takeshi asintió sin poder hacer nada.

—¡Bien!

Yuuri dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, mientras Mari se calmaba. Estaban a punto de regresar a la pista, cuando la televisión colgada en la pared en el vestuario capturó la atención de Yuuri. Mostró la final del Grand Prix Junior.

Yuuri había olvidado por completo de patinar esta temporada. Como la práctica y la escuela le impedían hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera dormir, ahora estaba completamente rezagado, y no tenía idea de quién competía.

“Y ahora, el chico que hizo que todos se quedaran boquiabiertos, mientras aplastaba el récord del mundo con su programa corto de ayer. Victor Nikiforov se ha ganado rápidamente el título de orgullo de Rusia, y su tema de "amor verdadero" hizo que todos clamaran por más. Su programa está dedicado a su pareja destinada y tenía la intención de..."

El locutor en el televisor continuó, pero Yuuri ya no lo escuchó. Sus ojos estaban completamente pegados a la pantalla.

No era solo cualquier chico. Era Victor, el Victor de Yuuri.

Mari también se dirigió al televisor. 

—Espera, ¿dijo Víctor como... Víctor? — Preguntó.

Yuuri se acercó a la pantalla porque necesitaba una mejor mirada. Apenas podía creerlo. Su compañero era un ángel. Su cabello plateado estaba hermosamente trenzado, y su traje azul combinaba perfectamente con sus deslumbrantes ojos azules.

Yuuri estaba cautivado. Su corazón se agitó y él lo supo. Su pareja destinada estaba parada frente a él en el hielo. Y de repente él trató de establecer contacto con él.  
Yuuri vio a Victor temblar antes de sentirlo en sí mismo.

~ Siente mis emociones, mi amor ~

Yuuri lo hizo. A medida que la música se reproducía en la pantalla, sentía todo y lo veía todo. Era perfecto, era deslumbrante y hermoso, y se movió en completa sincronización con la música. Su lenguaje corporal contaba una historia que Yuuri ni siquiera podía comenzar a entender, pero de alguna manera tenía perfecto sentido.  
Era su historia.  
……………………..

Victor se centró más en Yuuri que en su programa real. Permitió que sus sentimientos y la música lo guiaran. Sintió la felicidad de Yuuri y eso lo empujó a ser mejor. Sabía que Yuuri probablemente no podría verlo. Su compañero se dirigía a practicar, pero aún podía sentirlo. La forma en que siempre lo hizo. La forma en que siempre lo haría.

Yuuri fue su inspiración para todo, sobre todo, en el patinaje. Y mientras pensaba en los eventos de ayer, no pudo evitar oír que se avecinaba '¿y si?' ¿Qué pasaría si algo hubiera estado realmente mal con Yuuri? ¿Y si lo hubiera perdido el día anterior?

Les habían concedido todo este tiempo extra. ¿Sería tan estúpidos para no aprovecharlo? Cualquier cosa podría pasar antes de que crecieran. Podrían ser atropellados por automóviles, contraer una enfermedad incurable, caer de acantilados, cualquier cosa...

En este momento, tenían tiempo. Claro, la diferencia de edad era más grande ahora, pero ¿por qué tenían que esperar hasta estar completamente crecidos? Debían aprovechar el tiempo que tuvieran juntos. No importa si fuera un año o el resto de sus vidas.

Victor estaba listo para comenzar su vida con Yuuri.

Solo necesitaba saber si Yuuri sentía lo mismo.

……………….

 

Víctor patinó hasta detenerse y la audiencia rugió.

La sonrisa de Yuuri aumentó. Victor había estado increíble, su patinaje impecable, su sonrisa apresurada. Todo en él era simplemente perfecto.

—¡Yuuri! — chilló Yuuko— ¿Cómo no pudiste decirme que tu pareja destinada es Victor Nikiforov? ¡Es uno de mis patinadores favoritos de todos los tiempos!

—¿Así que ese es tu destinado? — Preguntó Mari— Es bueno.

— Ese es Victor— admitió Yuuri. 

Vio como la cámara mostraba a Victor sentado en el “Kiss and cry”, conversando alegremente con un hombre mayor. Ese tenía que ser Yakov, el entrenador gruñón pero adorable de Victor. Parecía realmente enojado, a pesar de que estaba sonriendo.

Pero Victor era tan hermoso. Yuuri casi tuvo dificultad para recuperar el aliento. Tenía que decirle. Esta reunión unilateral no era algo que quisiera ocultar a su compañero.  
Había sido un momento para los dos.

………………….

— ¿Crees que haya gustado? — le preguntó Víctor a su entrenador.

—Fue una actuación perfecta— afirmó Yakov.

—¿Pero crees que le gustó? — Repitió la pregunta.

Yakov suspiró. 

—Estoy seguro de que lo hizo.

Victor sonrió. 

—Eso espero.

~ Victor, yo...te puedo ver ~

Victor casi se estremeció y rápidamente miró a la cámara. Su Yuuri lo estaba mirando.

………………………..

Yuuri sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando Victor lo miró directamentea través de la cámara y sonrió perfectamente desde su lugar.

—¡Te amo, Yuuri! — dijo Víctor en el televisor— Y nos encontraremos algún día pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿YUUKO? — gritó Takeshi— ¡Tu nariz está sangrando como un grifo!

Victor le guiñó un ojo y Yuuri sintió que le temblaban las rodillas.

— Y por favor no dudes de mi existencia otra vez— le dijo bromeando, aunque Yuuri en el fondo podía sentir su sinceridad.

…………………  
~ No lo haré ~ prometió Yuuri.

Victor sonrió. Yuuri realmente lo estaba mirando en este momento. Se preguntó brevemente si podría escalar a través de la cámara para alcanzar a su compañero. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo loco que sonaba aquella idea. Se encontrarían algún día, pronto. Victor se aseguraría de eso.

"Victor obtiene un puntaje de 183.7 y es un nuevo récord mundial. Su puntaje total es ahora de 263,4, el récord de otro mundo "—dijo el locutor con incredulidad.

Victor lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su entrenador.

—Hice a Yuuri orgulloso— Él vitoreó.

Yakov sonrió y palmeó la espalda de su protegido. 

—Seguro que sí, Víctor... seguro que sí.

……………………  
Yuuko estaba chillando en el piso cuando el siguiente contendiente tomó el hielo.

Yuuri estaba pidiendo silenciosamente al televisor que regresara. Quería ver más de Victor. Necesitaba verlo de nuevo.

— ¿Yuuko? ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Mari.

Yuuri salió de su trance y se volvió para ver a su amiga tirada en el suelo. Ella estaba llorando de alegría mientras apretaba su nariz sangrante. 

—Este es el mejor día de mi vida— afirmó.

Yuuri sonrió y no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo. Acababa de ver a su destinado por primera vez. Y había sido absolutamente perfecto.

No podía esperar para conocerlo en la vida real.

En el momento que fuera ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fan Art <3
> 
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/bip41ei2p542gv3/cj_NV44a.jpg?dl=0  
> art by @xMy_Serenade (Twitter)
> 
>  
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> Nota de la traductora:
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado esta doble traducción. Verdaderamente no quería dejarlos con el suspenso y este capítulo es adorable! <3 <3
> 
> Bueno, me esforzaré por subir otro capítulo la próxima semana pero pido paciencia si me demoro un poco más. Saludos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un caso donde la falta de comunicación y los secretos acercan a los niños...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Está bien, he estado mirando este capítulo durante días ... El ritmo se siente un poco apagado, y no fluye tan bien como en los otros capítulos. Pero este también es un puente hacia la acción, así que espero que salgan de esto sin encogerse demasiado ... XD
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste! <3 <3

Yuuri acababa de cumplir diez años. Ya le habían ofrecido participar en un evento de patinaje benéfico para Childhood Cancer Foundation. Se celebraría en Tokio y era una de las mayores competiciones del mundo, al menos para los niños que eran demasiado pequeños para competir en el Gran Premio Junior.

El ganador podría entregar un cheque por un millón de yenes al Hospital de Niños de Tokio.  
Yuuri no tenía idea de por qué había sido invitado a un evento tan grande. Claro, había estado en algunas competiciones locales en Hasetsu, pero este evento era para todo el mundo. Miles de personas iban a estar allí, y alrededor de veinte de los mejores patinadores artísticos de menos de 13 años. 

Y Yuuri.

Yuuri estaba lejos de ser el mejor. Estaba bien, pero nunca se colocaría entre los mejores del mundo. Victor era uno de los mejores. Y él era increíble. Pero era demasiado mayor para participar.

Yuuri no pudo evitar que su corazón revoloteara al pensar en Victor. Qué hermoso era en el hielo. Y qué triste era que tuviera que esperar otros dos meses hasta que Víctor compitiera nuevamente en el Gran Premio Junior. Definitivamente iba a ver cada una de sus competiciones. Hasta entonces, tendría que conformarse con sus productos de merchandising relacionados con Victor. No tenía mucho, solo un par de pósters y una funda de almohada. Pero era suficiente por ahora.

Yuuri olió el familiar aroma a rosas, antes de que de repente se estremeciera. Victor estableció contacto con él.

~ Yuuri, ¿qué estás haciendo? ~ le preguntó Victor alegremente.

Yuuri sonrió al sonido de la voz de su compañero. Victor no sabía que Yuuri iba a competir en un par de días. El evento estaba siendo transmitido por televisión, y Yuuri quería darle una respuesta a Victor, muy parecida a como lo había hecho por él.

Pero para hacerlo, necesitaba mantenerlo en secreto.

Victor iba a estar tan sorprendido.

…………………

~ Me estoy preparando para ir a la cama ~

Eso tenía sentido. Estaba empezando a hacerse tarde en Japón. Victor había tenido que regañarlo varias veces por descuidar el sueño durante la última semana. Yuuri había conseguido un nuevo pasatiempo: los Videojuegos y éstos le hacían perder la noción del tiempo.

No era saludable…

Pero al menos se estaba preparando para dormir ahora.

A no ser que…

………………….

~ Sin tu Gameboy, ¿verdad? ~ Víctor cuestionó.

Yuuri miró la consola que descansaba en su mesita de noche. Iba a jugar. Y Victor simplemente tendría que lidiar con eso.

……………………

~ No, necesito vencer al jefe ~

Victor suspiró. ¿Por qué Yuuri no podía priorizar su salud por una vez?

— ¿Por qué la cara? — Victoria le preguntó. — ¿Tus problemas de matemáticas están difíciles?

Víctor no quería decirle a su madre que estaba hablando con Yuuri en lugar de hacer su tarea, así que asintió.

Victoria se sentó junto a él.

—Te ayudaré, entonces— Ofreció con una sonrisa.

Victor le devolvió la sonrisa nerviosamente. De repente deseó tener la página correcta abierta en su libro. Ni siquiera habían empezado con las ecuaciones todavía.

— ¿Cómo está Yuuri, por cierto? — Preguntó Victoria.

Victor soltó un soplo de alivio, en la cambiada línea de temas. 

— Está bien— declaró Víctor— Debería estar dormido, pero está bien.

— ¡Qué bueno! — dijo Victoria— ¿Le has dicho que vas a ir a Japón?

Victor negó con la cabeza. 

— No voy a verlo. Vive en una ciudad llamada Hasetsu, y yo voy a Tokio. Están bastante lejos el uno del otro. No quiero darle falsas esperanzas. No voy a tener tiempo para nada más que el evento.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no está compitiendo? — Preguntó Victoria— Podrías conocerlo allí ...

— Lo hubiera mencionado— señaló Víctor— Él me cuenta sobre todas sus competencias, hasta ahora, solo ha estado actuando en las locales. Si le hubieran ofrecido competir en el mayor evento de patinaje para su edad, definitivamente me lo diría.

— Estoy segura de que tienes razón— Victoria estuvo de acuerdo— Entonces, ¿a qué hora partes?

— Yakov me recogerá este viernes por la tarde— dijo Víctor y trató de encontrar la página correcta para su tarea sin que su madre se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo— Pero no estaremos allí hasta tarde este sábado. El evento es el domingo.

— ¿Todo está bien con Yakov? — Preguntó Victoria, cambiando el tema de nuevo— Me he dado cuenta de que lleva más... sombreros.

— ¿Tal vez solo piensa que están de moda? — Víctor sonrió.  
Victoria se rió.  
— Bueno, supongo que sé qué regalarle para su cumpleaños.

— ¿Puedes por favor darle uno con plumas? — Preguntó con esperanza — ¡O con brillo!  
Victoria sonrió con cariño.

— Veré lo que puedo hacer.

……………………….

Había llegado el momento de que Yuuri se fuera a Tokio. Iba con su madre y Minako, mientras que su hermana y su padre se habían quedado en casa para atender las aguas termales.

— ¿Estás emocionado? — Preguntó Minako alegremente. — Estoy segura que les patearás el trasero a los otros patinadores.

— Minako, lo importante no es ganar— señaló Hiroko— Lo mas importante es divertirse.

Minako sonrió.

— Bueno, estoy segura de las habilidades de Yuuri. Él va a estar genial

— ¿Yuuri? — Preguntó Hiroko.

Yuuri salió del trance en el que había estado.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Estás emocionado de patinar? — Repitió Hiroko.

Yuuri asintió. 

— Claro, solo un poco nervioso...

— Eso es completamente normal— aseguró Minako— Pero no tienes nada de qué estar nervioso, solo tienes diez años, no hay presión en absoluto.

Yuuri frunció el ceño pensativo. 

— Pero estoy compitiendo contra los mejores patinadores artísticos del mundo...

— Todos ustedes son niños— dijo Minako— Y solo haces esto por diversión y por una buena causa.

— Pero solo tengo una oportunidad de demostrar lo bueno que soy— ¿Y qué pasa si Víctor está mirando? ¿Qué pasa si hago el peor desempeño de todos los tiempos y lo avergüenzo? — Preguntó Yuuri— Realmente quiero hacerlo sentir orgulloso...

— Lo harás— prometió Hiroko— No importa en qué puesto termines, igual ayudarás a muchos niños, y eso no es algo por lo que te debas sentir avergonzado. Victor debería estar orgulloso y, si no es así, es porque no sabe qué es realmente importante en esta vida.

Yuuri sonrió, agradecido por las palabras de su madre. Al menos lo hizo sentir un poco mejor.

Y tenía razón, debería centrarse en divertirse, o al menos en hacer la mejor actuación posible, por el bien de los niños enfermos.

La mujer a cargo del evento dijo que muchos de ellos eran fanáticos del patinaje, pero la mayoría de ellos no podían patinar debido a su enfermedad.

Yuuri deseó que su patinaje pudiera curarlos, pero con suerte, al menos podría darles la fuerza para seguir luchando hasta que ganaran la batalla. El cáncer debería perder, siempre.

Tal vez incluso patinaría contra uno de los niños algún día. Quizás ellos incluso podrían ganarle. Él esperaba eso.

………………….

— ¿Puedes bajar el volumen de esa cosa? — suplicó Yakov.

— ¿Qué? — Víctor se quitó los auriculares— ¿Dijiste algo?

— Estamos en un vuelo, la gente está tratando de dormir— afirmó Yakov— Y tú también deberías. Hay casi veinte horas hasta que estemos allí.

Victor gimió. 

— Pero no estoy cansado. Yuuri está despierto y estamos jugando “Michi”

Yakov hizo una mueca.

— ¿Cómo funciona eso?

— Imágenes— Victor sonrió— También podemos jugar cuatro en raya y piedra, papel, tijeras.

Yakov alzó las cejas. 

— Está bien, entonces... — dijo tontamente— Bien, estoy durmiendo. Si eres inteligente, descansarás un poco antes del evento. Habrá mala publicidad si te duermes entre niños enfermos.

— No haré eso— Víctor protestó antes de soltar un suspiro de derrota— Voy a dormir una vez que este set termine.  
Yakov apreció el raro momento de la victoria antes de cerrar los ojos, permitiendo que el sueño lo reclamara.

………………………

— ¿Quieren registrarse? — Preguntó la recepcionista mientras las dos mujeres y Yuuri entraban al lobby del hotel.

— Sí— dijo Minako— Tenemos una habitación reservada para el evento de patinaje.  
La recepcionista revisó su computadora— ¿Apellido?

— Katsuki— Intervino Hiroko.

La recepcionista asintió. 

— Sí, te tenemos aquí— Se dio vuelta y sacó una llave— Estás en la habitación 503. Disfruta tu estadía.

Yuuri no pudo evitar notar a muchos otros niños en la recepción. Debían ser patinadores, si sus enormes maletas eran algo para juzgarlos. Todos hablaban idiomas diferentes e incluso había un niño un poco más joven que él que estaba en el centro de un pequeño grupo de niños y contaban una historia sobre sus patines en inglés.

— ¿Quieres decirles hola? — Preguntó Hiroko con cuidado.

Yuuri apenas sabía inglés y no sabía cómo acercarse a ellos. Entonces sacudió la cabeza negativamente con determinación.

— Vamos, entonces— Hiroko colocó una mano de apoyo en el hombro de su hijo—Vamos a prepararte para la cama. Mañana será un día largo.

Yuuri asintió. Ella tenía razón.

Tendría la oportunidad de conocer a los otros niños por la mañana, ojalá alguien japonés, alguien con quien pudiera conversar.  
Hasta entonces, simplemente se mantendría cerca de su madre y Minako. Era más seguro de esa manera.

 

………………

— ¿Necesitas anunciar el hecho de que sabes japonés a todo el mundo? — Cuestionó Yakov mientras Victor seguía hablando con extraños sobre el clima.

Victor sonrió.

— ¿Envidioso?

Yakov resopló molesto cuando entraron al lobby de su hotel.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Ese es Victor Nikiforov! — Un niño gritó tan pronto como posó sus ojos sobre el patinador ruso.

Victor sonrió.

— ¡Hola! — Saludó— Yakov, ¿puedo ir y hablar con ellos?

 

— Claro— Yakov refunfuñó— Pero después necesitas ir a ...dormir…

Víctor ya lo había dejado solo en la recepción, a favor de saludar a sus admiradores.

Yakov se permitió sonreír ante la felicidad de su protegido. No había nada que le encantara a Victor más que conocer a otros patinadores y compartir con ellos su amor por el deporte. Eso era algo admirable. Yakov solo deseaba que dejara de dar consejos y trucos a todos los que conocía, no había necesidad de hacer la competencia más difícil de lo que ya era.

—Wow, ¿vas a patinar con nosotros? — Preguntó un niño con asombro.

Victor sonrió— Me temo que soy demasiado grande para eso. Estoy aquí para ver la competencia con los niños del hospital.

— ¿Vas a vernos patinar? — Preguntó una pequeña niña británica.

Victor asintió. 

— Realmente estoy deseando que llegue ese momento.

La niña chilló encantada.

Victor sonrió con cariño.

— ¡Voy a ganar! — declaró un niño.

— No. ¡Yo voy a ganar! — Espetó otro chico.

Victor se rió entre dientes. 

— No importa quién gane, siempre que hagan lo mejor y se diviertan, ya son ganadores.

— ¡Eres tan inteligente! — La niña británica vitoreó— Y tu cabello es tan hermoso.

Victor se rió. 

— Gracias.

— ¿Has visto mis patines? — Preguntó otro chico— Tengo hojas doradas, como tú.

— ¡Guau! ¡Eso es increíble! — Víctor jadeó.

El chico se rió con orgullo.  
— Vitya. Es hora de irnos— ladró Yakov.

Victor asintió con la cabeza. 

— Te veré mañana— Le dijo a los jóvenes patinadores.

— Victor, por favor no te vayas... — Todos ellos gimieron.

— Necesita dormir— Yakov espetó y jaló a Victor.

— ¡Buena suerte mañana! — Gritó Víctor, mientras su entrenador lo llevaba al ascensor y apretaba el botón.

— ¿No eran adorables? — Preguntó Víctor alegremente.

Yakov hizo un sonido no comprometido.

— Eran niños.

— Tan gruñón... — Víctor dijo en desaprobación.

El ascensor se detuvo y Víctor salió primero. 

— ¿Qué habitación tenemos?

Yakov revisó la tarjeta.

— 504

Víctor fue en dirección a los números, pero justo cuando vio su puerta, olió algo familiar. Olía como... ¿Yuuri?

— Víctor. Camina— Yakov le regañó cuando Víctor se detuvo abruptamente lo suficiente para que Yakov casi chocara contra él.

Victor se sacudió su línea de pensamiento. ¿Tal vez Yuuri solo estaba estaba tratando de hacer contacto con él? Pero, el temblor de cuerpo nunca lo había sentido. Bueno, quizás no lo había sentido.

……………………

~ Yuuri? ~

Yuuri estaba escuchando la banda sonora a la que se estaba presentando mañana e intentaba entrar en el personaje. No esperaba que Víctor tratara de establecer contacto en este momento. Era sábado y por lo general estaba en la práctica en este momento.

~ ¿Qué estás haciendo? ~

Yuuri estaba a punto de responder cuando su madre sacó uno de sus auriculares.

— Es hora de dormir— Dijo ella.

Yuuri asintió. 

— Voy a decirle buenas noches a Victor.

Hiroko sonrió.

— Claro cariño.

……………………

~ Solo estoy escuchando música ~ dijo Yuuri.

Victor frunció el ceño pensativo. No parecía que Yuuri hubiera querido establecer contacto con él por ninguna razón en particular. Tal vez solo estaba pensando en él inconscientemente. ¿O qué tal si...? ¿Qué pasaría si Yuuri estuviera realmente allí?

—Vitya. Cepíllate los dientes y vete a la cama. Necesitamos levantarnos temprano e ir al hospital. No habrá tiempo para que duermas mañana— dijo Yakov y dejó sus maletas a un lado.

— Claro— Víctor murmuró y fue al baño. Yuuri le diría si estaba en esta competencia, ¿verdad? Él no lo mantendría en secreto. No para él. Se contaban todo el uno al otro. Incluso cosas completamente innecesarias como lo que comían en el desayuno.

~ Voy a dormir ahora. Te hablaré mañana ~

Victor recordó que todos los otros patinadores estaban socializando abajo. Si Yuuri realmente estuviera aquí, ¿no estaría él con ellos?

Victor tenía que estar imaginando cosas. O tal vez solo era una ilusión. En ese momento, estaba más cerca de Yuuri de lo que había estado en toda su vida. Tenía que ser eso. Él no quería hacerse ilusiones.

Si Yuuri estaba allí, sin embargo...

Bueno, mañana él lo sabría...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traductora: Waaaaaa!!!!! Los chicos están más cerca que nunca!!! ¿Se conocerán en el siguiente capítulo?
> 
> La próxima semana el capítulo que sigue! Saludos! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri está listo para su actuación y Victor está decidido a motivar a los niños enfermos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaya, eso fue realmente difícil de escribir ... XD  
> Tuve que escribir cada escena, todas vinieron a mí en diferentes momentos, y pasé las últimas 4 horas tratando de reunirlos a todos en un capítulo más concreto... XD (Podría estar lleno de errores, así que por favor ¡avisen si encuentran alguno! <3)  
> ¡Espero que les guste! <3 <3

— Yuuri— Hiroko llamó con cuidado— Despierta.

Yuuri salió disparado de la cama como una bala. 

— ¿Que hora es?

— Son las 8.00 am— Llamó Minako desde el pequeño baño del hotel, mientras se cepillaba los dientes con poco o ningún entusiasmo.

Yuuri dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Estaba a tiempo. Las competiciones comenzaron al mediodía, y él estaba actuando en una, lo que le dejó mucho tiempo para practicar y prepararse para su número.

A diferencia de las competiciones oficiales de patinaje artístico, esta no se basó en los puntajes de un programa corto y un programa libre, sino que los juntaron en un solo número y una oportunidad para demostrar lo que valen.

Yuuri había estado planeando eso desde que recibió su carta. Hizo su número lo más difícil posible, mientras intentaba mantenerlo simple. Conocía todas sus secuencias de pasos en su sueño. Estaba más preocupado por los saltos. Él tuvo el más difícil como su gran final. Y estaba 90% seguro de que fallaría por completo.

— Vas a estar bien— aseguró Minako— Y sabes lo que dijeron, fallar a la larga te hace mejor.

Yuuri odiaba escuchar eso porque no tenía sentido. Cada vez que uno falla algo, solo se hace más difícil tener éxito.

— Solo relájate y haz tu mejor esfuerzo— dijo Hiroko suavemente— Ya estamos orgullosos de ti por llegar tan lejos.

Yuuri solo deseaba que Víctor se sintiera de la misma manera. Todo lo que quería era que su destinado estuviera orgulloso de él. Por eso no podía permitirse el lujo de fracasar.  
Victor estaba contando con él.

Y Yuuri nunca lo defraudaría.

Nunca.

…………………

 

—Vitya. No me iré hasta que salgas de esa cama— declaró Yakov.

Víctor intentó amortiguar la voz de su entrenador con su almohada. Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche pensando si debería subir y tocar la puerta de su vecino o no. 

Definitivamente había olido a Yuuri, y su instinto le decía que su destinado estaba cerca. Pero le aterrorizaba la posibilidad de que Yuuri no estuviera allí y que la desilusión fuera demasiado difícil para él.

Eso significaría que tendría que cancelar su aparición en el hospital de niños y defraudar a docenas de niños enfermos. Él no quería eso. ¿Cómo podría explicarle eso a Yuuri?

— Vitya— Advirtió Yakov— Se supone que debes estar allí en una hora. Y Dios sabe que la mitad de ese tiempo desenredará ese nido de pájaro tuyo, que llamas cabellera.

— Eres malo por las mañanas... — Víctor se quejó.

Yakov gimió molesto.

— Te daré tiempo hasta la cuenta de diez. Si no estás despierto antes, llamaré al hospital y cancelaré todo esto... — Amenazó— Uno…

Los ojos de Victor se agrandaron.

— ¡Estoy despierto! — Exclamó y se puso de pie tambaleante— Estoy despierto... —Repitió con un bostezo.

— Bien, prepárate. El taxi sale en cincuenta minutos.

………………..

 

Yuuri se sentía muy confiado, lo cual era un sentimiento con el que casi no estaba familiarizado a esta altura. Pero había logrado cada uno de sus salchows triples, y la secuencia de pasos estaba en perfecta sincronización con la música. Había elegido una canción instrumental que no le distraía de su número. No quería que la gente cantara o perdiera la atención que debería estar reservada para él y solo para él. No quería que Víctor apartara la mirada, ni por un segundo.

Su traje era más o menos una copia de Victor, pero reflejado. Quería que Victor supiera lo inspirador que era, y quería que supiera que Yuuri era su segunda mitad. Que pertenecían juntos, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

Con suerte, Victor vería la conexión y sabría que él era su destinado, y no lo demandaría por copiar su disfraz. Eso sería triste...

Además con suerte, Victor no estaría decepcionado de Yuuri. Yuuri no vivía en una especie de ilusión. Victor era hermoso, probablemente el hombre más hermoso del universo, mientras que Yuuri era sencillo y de aspecto normal. Tal vez esa no era tan buena idea después de todo...

— ¿Yuuri? ¿Por qué te detienes? — Gritó Minako al otro lado de la pequeña pista.

— Yo... no creo que esté listo para esto... — respondió Yuuri— ¿Tal vez debería cancelar e ir a casa y practicar por otro año?"

— Tonterías— Minako señaló— Vamos, una vez más. Desde el principio.

…………………….

Victor no tenía idea de cómo había sucedido, pero de repente estaba rodeado de niños. Y no podía evitar sentir un dolor en el pecho, cada vez que le sonreían o le preguntaban sobre el patinaje artístico. Todos parecían tan frágiles, y Victor no quería nada más que envolverlos en mantas y luchar contra esta horrible enfermedad para ellos.

¿Cómo podía existir el cáncer? Debería arrastrarse de regreso al infierno donde pertenecía.

— ¿Víctor? — Preguntó una niña tímidamente.

— ¿Sí? — Victor le sonrió suavemente.

— ¿Cómo aprendiste japonés? — Preguntó.

Víctor sintió que su corazón palpitaba ante la pregunta, o más exactamente, el pensamiento de Yuuri.

— Mi pareja destinada es de aquí— explicó— Aprendí para poder hablar con él, y que él pueda hablar conmigo.

La chica sonrió ante eso. 

— ¿Lo amas mucho?

— Sí— declaró Víctor— Lo amo más de lo que puedo describir.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no estás con él? — Preguntó un niño— Si tuviera un destinado, estaría con él todo el tiempo.

— Quiero estar con él— dijo Víctor— Pero hay reglas. Necesitamos esperar hasta que el destino nos una a los dos. O podría afectar nuestro lazo. No queremos eso.

Todos los niños asintieron en sincronía.

— Tienes un cabello realmente bonito— Otro chico dijo de repente— Cuando me vaya bien, obtendré un cabello largo como el tuyo.

— Me gustaría eso— dijo Víctor— Incluso podemos competir, ver quién puede hacerlo crecer más.

Los ojos del niño se agrandaron.

— Pero eso no es justo. Ya tienes una ventaja.

Victor lo miró pensativamente.

— Si me contactas cuando estés bien, me cortaré el pelo— Entonces podremos competir de manera justa. ¿Como suena eso?

El chico asintió emocionado. 

— Te patearé el trasero.

Victor se rió entre dientes. 

— Estoy seguro de que lo harás. Y no puedo esperar por eso…

……………………  
Yuuri y sus acompañantes llegaron a la pista donde se realizaba la competencia, media hora antes de que comenzaran.

Yuuri no habló con nadie. Él tenía su canción en repetición en su reproductor de mp3. Miró a los otros niños unas cuantas veces, pero estaba agradecido de que todos parecían darle su espacio. Todos tenían diferentes rituales, desde estiramientos hasta probar los movimientos en el piso. Yuuri prefirió ir a su música y realizar su número mentalmente.  
Permitió que el vínculo entre él y Victor permaneciera abierto. Todos los sentimientos de Víctor fueron transferidos a él y usó a cada uno de ellos para mejorarse.

— Yuuri— dijo Hiroko después de un rato— Es casi tu turno.

Yuuri miró al hielo con determinación. Él estaba listo.

…………………..

 

Victor estaba sentado justo al lado de Yakov y de una hilera completa de niños del hospital.

Victor estaba completamente emocionado cuando vio las actuaciones de los jóvenes patinadores. Incluso lo convirtió en un comentario privado para él y su compañía. Se concentró tanto que apenas registró lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Probablemente por eso el anuncio del comentarista fue una sorpresa para el chico ruso.

— Y ahora, démosle una cálida bienvenida a la nueva estrella revelación de Japón, Katsuki Yuuri, de diez años. Ha sido un favorito de todos los tiempos en su ciudad natal, Hasetsu, y él... "El comentarista habló. Dijo más pero se volvió estática sin sentido en los oídos de Victor.

Yuuri salió patinando a la pista y los ojos de Victor se agrandaron cuando se levantó de su asiento. Era él, en realidad era él. Él estaba en lo correcto. Yuuri estaba aquí. Tenía que dar un paso adelante para verlo mejor.

La música comenzó y Yuuri se movió.

Ah, y él era tan lindo. Victor tenía una imagen mental de cómo pensaba que se vería Yuuri, pero literalmente se desvaneció en la nada, cuando el verdadero Yuuri tomó su lugar.  
Yuuri definitivamente era el niño más lindo que Víctor había visto. Y se movió con tanta gracia y talento, por lo que Víctor no supo si debería chillar o simplemente desmayarse. Él era demasiado increíble para el ojo humano. Victor estaba casi cegado por su belleza.

— ¿Victor? — Preguntó Yakov—¿Ese es…?

— Esa es mi pareja destinada— Víctor respiró mientras sonreía ampliamente— Ese es mi Yuuri.

— Guau. Ese es el destinado de Victor— La niña explicó a los otros niños.

Yakov miró a su pupilo de catorce años y al muchacho que estaba entregando todo su corazón en el hielo. Sabía que tenía que interferir. Ambos eran solo niños. No había manera de que estuvieran listos para una relación permanente y seria.

Si se encontraran cara a cara, nadie sería capaz de separarlos. Eso no podría suceder. Ambos vivían vidas separadas. Victor no podía mudarse a Japón, tenía su carrera, su familia y sus amigos en Rusia. Y dudaba seriamente de que el chico omega de diez años fuera capaz de hacer algo como mudarse a Rusia tampoco.

Así que sólo le quedó una opción. Sacar a Victor de allí antes de que las cosas salieran fuera de control. Agarró la muñeca del joven y comenzó a sacarlo. Afortunadamente, Victor estaba demasiado cautivado por la actuación del chico menor, por lo que apenas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Yakov.

Fue primero cuando Yuuri desapareció de su línea de visión que la realidad se apoderó de Víctor. Yakov estaba tratando de llevárselo. Rápidamente le arrancó el brazo.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — Gruñó Víctor y se alejó de su entrenador.

Yakov empalideció al ver a Victor gruñirle.

— Te sacaré de aquí— declaró—No estás listo para encontrarte todavía. Eres solo un niño. Y Yuuri lo es aún más...

Victor lo miró.

— Ese es mi destinado y no importa cuán jóvenes seamos. El destino claramente quiere que estemos juntos.

Yakov negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo.

— No sabes lo que es mejor para ti— Y tienes que salir de aquí antes de que él te vea.

Victor volvió su atención a la pista. La presentación de Yuuri casi había terminado. No podía permitirse el lujo de distraerse. Victor pudo ver lo obviamente talentoso que era Yuuri. Iba a ganar. Y Víctor rehusó hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera impedirle hacerlo.

— Necesito concentrarme en mi destinado— Victor le dijo a su gruñón entrenador y lo dejó allí.

— Vitya— Espetó Yakov— Regresa aquí.

Víctor rápidamente lo ignoró, mientras se acercaba cada vez más. Yuuri era mágico, estaba en la segunda mitad de su actuación y no estaba desacelerando lo más mínimo, ni mostraba signos de cansancio.

Y justo cuando Víctor pensó que iba a patinar y terminar su actuación, la música se hizo más fuerte e hizo un salto, un triple salchow.

Victor jadeó. Él tenía solo diez años, cielo santo y hacía eso casi al final de su programa...

Ni siquiera Victor se hubiera atrevido a probar algo tan audaz cuando tenía la edad de Yuuri.

El público también pareció apreciar el salto, ya que más o menos rugieron de asombro.

Victor sonrió con orgullo.

Eventualmente, la música finalmente comenzó a someterse y Yuuri se detuvo en medio de la pista con su rostro vuelto hacia Victor.  
Victor se congeló. Él estaba mirando directamente a él.

~ Victor? ~  
………………………

 

Victor parecía completamente congelado en estado de shock, cuando de repente Yuuri le sonrió y señaló.

Yuuri no podía creer lo que veía. ¿Estaba alucinando? ¿Era algo nuevo en su lazo? ¿Podrían aparecer y desaparecer como quisieran?

No fue hasta que el entrenador de Victor comenzó a tirar del brazo de Víctor, que Yuuri se dio cuenta de que eso realmente estaba sucediendo. Victor estaba ahí, a menos de diez metros de él. Pero cuando su entrenador tiró de él, la distancia creció más. Él se iba a ir. Iba a irse.

Yuuri no podía permitir que eso sucediera.

— ¡Victor! — Llamó y se apresuró hacia adelante. Casi tropezó con flores y juguetes de peluche que la gente le había arrojado, pero logró pasarlos hasta que llegó al borde del hielo. Pero en ese momento, Victor y su entrenador estaban casi a la salida.

Yuuri se quitó los patines y continuó corriendo. Estaba descalzo y el piso estaba frío bajo sus pies, pero todo en lo que podía concentrarse era en alcanzar a su compañero. Llegar a Victor antes de que fuera demasiado tarde era más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Hubo una multitud con reporteros y periodistas que Yuuri prácticamente hizo a un lado en su apuro. Los escuchó murmurar detrás de él, pero se desvanecieron rápidamente una vez que escuchó la voz que había estado escuchando toda su vida, la voz que significaba más para él que nada, la voz de su compañero, la voz de Victor.

— ¿Víctor? — Llamó nuevamente, un poco más tranquilo ya que ahora estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

Victor se detuvo y también su entrenador.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Yuuri pudo ver toda su vida con Victor brillando ante sus ojos. Recordó todas las veces que Victor solía cantarle canciones de cuna cuando era más joven, recordaba todas las veces que Víctor le daba fuerza cada vez que su vida lo agobiaba demasiado, recordaba todas las veces que Victor le había recordado lo amado que era, y cómo él siempre estaría allí para él. No importara qué…

Y por un momento se quedaron allí en silencio. Era como si el mundo repentinamente dejara de girar alrededor de ellos aunque solo fuera por unos segundos.  
Y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Victor le sonrió de nuevo, más brillante que nunca. Yuuri incluso podría sentir su felicidad por el lazo. ¿O tal vez era solo el suyo? De cualquier manera, eso lo hizo volar.

Victor dio el primer paso hacia él antes de detenerse nuevamente. 

—Hola, Yuuri— Saludó en japonés.

Yuuri sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras se permitía correr los últimos pasos y acortar la distancia entre él y su compañero.  
Víctor estaba listo para saludarlo con los brazos abiertos antes de acurrucarse a su alrededor y abrazarlo.

Yuuri aspiró el aroma de rosas, el aroma que había conocido desde su primer día de vida. Lo estaba llenando con la sensación de seguridad y familiaridad. Era como si después de cien años de búsqueda, finalmente encontrara su hogar. Y no era un lugar, era una persona. Era su Victor.

— Te dije que nos encontraríamos pronto— Victor susurró contra él.

Yuuri sonrió y asintió contra su hombro. 

— Gracias— dijo— Por todo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahí lo tienen ... <3 <3 Finalmente se encontraron...   
> Ahora la pregunta es , ¿qué pasará después ...? ;) <3 (Respuesta: mucho)  
> Tengo muchas ideas para este fic, y me vienen a la mente en los tiempos más extraños... XD  
> ¡Pero me encanta saber tus pensamientos! <3 <3 Sus comentarios me dan alegría constante, ¡muchas gracias por llenar este fic con tanto amor! <3 <3 <3 ¡Hace que escribir sea tan divertido! <3 <3 <3  
> ¡Amor para todos ustedes! <3 <3 <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los chicos se están uniendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mantengan sus ojos abiertos por errores, son las 3.00 am aquí, y apenas puedo leer... XD Ya casi termino con la siguiente parte, pero probablemente la terminaré mañana y la subiré luego. Mientras tanto, pueden disfrutar de este pequeño pedazo de dulzura <3 <3

Victor no podía creer que fuera en realidad él. 

Era Yuuri. Su Yuuri. Su destinado, su todo...

Y él estaba ahí, abrazado a Víctor.

— No puedo creer que estés realmente aquí— Yuuri susurró, como si acabara de leer la mente de Victor.

— Supongo que el destino decidió que finalmente había llegado el momento de conocernos— le susurró Víctor.

De repente se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban solos, el pequeño pasillo se llenó repentinamente con reporteros y periodistas, junto con algunos guardias y personas responsables del evento, todos preguntándose por qué el patinador de diez años había desaparecido con tanta prisa.

— ¿Yuuri? — Hiroko llamó de repente, haciendo que Yuuri se alejara de Victor.

— ¿Mamá? — Preguntó Yuuri confundido.

Hiroko miró al chico mayor que tenía a su hijo en sus brazos.

— ¿Víctor?

Victor asintió.

— Encantado de conocerla.

Yakov giró torpemente.

— Intenté alejar a Víctor, pero me temo que su terquedad fue demasiado fuerte— dijo en inglés, tratando de encontrar una forma de comunicarse con este otro adulto.

El inglés de Hiroko era muy limitado. Así que asintió cortésmente y volvió su atención a los dos chicos que estaban más o menos unidos el uno al otro. 

— Victor, ¿ese es tu padre?

Victor se rió.

— Solo cuando estoy fuera en eventos oficiales, es como mi padre del patinaje, pero en realidad no. Es mi entrenador, pero le gusta actuar como un padre cuando lo encuentra apropiado.

— Oh... —dijo Hiroko en confusión— ¿Y él no habla japonés?

— Nah, solo ruso y un poco de inglés, pero estaré encantado de poder traducir para Usted—ofreció Víctor.

Hiroko sonrió ante la cortesía del destinado de su hijo. 

— ¿Puedes preguntarle cuánto tiempo puedes quedarte aquí?

Victor asintió y se volvió hacia Yakov.

— La mamá de Yuuri quiere saber cuánto tiempo me permiten o quedarme aquí.

— Nuestro vuelo se va mañana— dijo Yakov con severidad.

Victor frunció el ceño con desagrado por la respuesta.

— No puedo irme— afirmó—No iré a ningún lado sin Yuuri. 

Yakov suspiró. 

— Victor, ambos son niños. Pero tienes edad suficiente para saber que no puedes estar juntos. Tu vida está en Rusia y la vida de Yuuri está aquí.

— ¿Qué está diciendo? — Preguntó curioso Yuuri.

Víctor miró a su destinado. Yakov debía estar loco si creía que Victor podría dejarlo.

— Él dice que puedo quedarme todo el tiempo que quiera.

Yuuri se iluminó. 

— ¡Eso es increíble!

Victor casi tuvo un ataque al corazón por lo lindo que era Yuuri cuando estaba feliz. Sus ojos brillaban como un millón de estrellas, y Victor podría ahogarse en ellas.

— ¿Victor? — Advirtió Yakov.

—Dejaré mi vida en Rusia. Puedo ir a la escuela aquí y vivir con Yuuri— dijo Víctor con naturalidad.

— Victor, escuchate a ti mismo. Estás actuando como un loco.

Victor movió con la cabeza en negación. Si estar loco los mantendría juntos a él y a Yuuri, eso sería exactamente lo que sería.

— Victor— repitió Yakov.

— ¿Conseguiste tus puntos? — Victor le preguntó a Yuuri. La conversación entre él y Yakov había terminado.

— ¿Puntos? — Repitió Yuuri.

— ¿Los de tu actuación? — Aclaró Victor.

Un rubor ligero se extendió por las mejillas de Yuuri y Victor no pudo evitar mirar fascinado la cara de su pareja. ¿Cómo podía ser tan lindo?

— Yo- creo que los olvidé... — explicó Yuuri—Tuve que correr...

Fue entonces cuando Victor notó que Yuuri no llevaba zapatos ni patines. Sus pies estaban completamente desnudos, y lentamente volviéndose rojos por el frío.

— Yuuri... — Víctor lo regañó y metió la mano en sus bolsillos para sacar sus guantes. Afortunadamente, los pies de Yuuri eran aproximadamente del mismo tamaño que sus manos— No deberías quitarte los zapatos en una pista de hielo. Aquí hace frío.

Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Victor puso sus guantes en sus pies. No era como si se estuviera muriendo de frío ni nada, pero tenía que admitir que era agradable que Victor lo cuidara como lo hacía.

— ¿Mejor? — Preguntó Víctor. Sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación hicieron que Yuuri se sintiera todo cálido y borroso por dentro. Asintió agradecido, lo que hizo que Victor se enorgulleciera.

Victor disfrutó con la sensación de finalmente poder ayudar a Yuuri. Ya no era un saco de patatas completamente inútil en todo el mundo. Ahora él finalmente podría hacer una diferencia que mantendría a su pareja a salvo.

— Vamos…— dijo Víctor y extendió su mano hacia Yuuri—Veamos tu puntaje.

 

………………….

 

Yuuri tuvo que parpadear varias veces para asegurarse de que su nombre en la parte superior del marcador realmente fuera correcto, y no un síntoma de su mala vista.

Sin embargo, Victor ni siquiera necesitó echarle un vistazo por segunda vez. Su Yuuri definitivamente era el mejor, y si no estuviera a la cabeza, definitivamente algo estaría mal.

—Yuuri, lo hiciste increíble. Vas a ganar— Él aplaudió.

Yuuri se sintió atónito cuando Victor lo abrazó. ¿De verdad estaba a la cabeza?

—Yuuri— llamó Minako— ¿Dónde fuiste?

Tan pronto como ella puso sus ojos en Victor, ella entendió. Después de que Yuuri le mostrara su colección de mercancía relacionada con Victor, no había manera de confundirse.

Definitivamente era Víctor.

Yuuri observó entre su profesora de baile y su destinado antes de darse cuenta de que probablemente debería presentarlos a los dos.

—Victor, esta es Minako, mi profesora de ballet. Y Minako, este es Victor. Mi destinado— Dijo Yuuri y miró a Victor para ver su reacción.

Victor casi se desmaya cuando Yuuri se refirió a él como su destinado. Era su título más preciado.

— Es agradable conocerte finalmente— dijo Minako y extendió su mano— Yuuri habla muy cariñosamente de ti.

Victor estaba bastante seguro de que su cara iba a estallar por la sonrisa que seguía creciendo. ¿Yuuri hablaba de él cuando no estaba cerca? ¡Eso era tan lindo!

Victor extendió su mano sin soltar a Yuuri. 

— Es un placer conocerte también, has hecho un excelente trabajo entrenando a Yuuri. Él es quizás el mejor patinador artístico que he visto en mi vida.

Yuuri sintió que su rostro ardía por el rubor intruso. Una cosa era escuchar los elogios de Víctor a través de su lazo, pero una cosa completamente diferente era que todos lo oyeran.

— ¿Yuuri? — Preguntó Víctor alegremente— ¿Por qué estás avergonzado? Siempre te digo lo bueno que eres.

Yuuri no sabía cómo respondería eso, así que decidió esconder su rostro en el pecho de Victor.

Victor se rió entre dientes con cariño. Yuuri solo se estaba poniendo cada vez más lindo.

Pero una vez que pudo apartar la vista del maravilloso niño en sus brazos, notó que los adultos se habían reunido y estaban hablando de algo. Minako parecía saber inglés dado que ella y Yakov charlaron.

Victor solo esperaba que esas mujeres japonesas le dieran algo de sensatez a su entrenador enérgico.

Si no sucedía eso, Victor recurriría a sus padres. Seguramente lo entenderían. Se supone que los adultos son más inteligentes que los niños, sin embargo, parecían completamente incapaces de comprender el concepto simple de amor.

— ¿Van a mantenernos separados? —Preguntó Yuuri preocupado.

Victor se dio cuenta de que Yuuri también había notado cómo los adultos estaban hablando entre ellos y aparentemente tratando de mantenerlos fuera de él.

Victor negó con la cabeza. 

— No pueden— afirmó— Tienen que encontrar una solución para que podamos estar juntos.

— ¿Qué pasa si no lo hacen? —Yuuri insistió— ¿Qué pasa si están tratando de elaborar un plan para mantenernos separados para siempre?

Víctor podía sentir las preocupaciones de Yuuri y todos sus instintos prácticamente le gritaban para que se fueran.

— Todo va a estar bien— le prometió Víctor— No les permitiré que nos separen.

Yuuri apretó con más fuerza la camisa de Victor.

— Yo tampoco— declaró— ¿Esto significa que vendrás a Hasetsu conmigo? ¿Después de la competencia?

Victor asintió.

— ¿Y tal vez podamos ir a San Petersburgo durante las vacaciones? Puedes conocer a mis padres, oh, y a Makkachin.

— ¡Me encantaría! — Yuuri sonrió.

— ¿Víctor?

Víctor se dio la vuelta y vio a todo el grupo de niños detrás de él. El grupo del que él y Yakov eran actualmente responsables. Casi se había olvidado de ellos.

— Oh, ¿Ya conocieron a Yuuri? — Preguntó Víctor sin convicción— Él es el que va a ganar esto, y también es mi destinado.

Yuuri sintió como su rostro se tornaba horriblemente rojo cuando todos lo miraban con ojos gigantes.

— ¡Tu patinaje fue lo mejor que he visto! — Gritó un pequeño niño de cuatro años— ¿Me puedes dar tu autógrafo? — Extendió una libreta y un bolígrafo mientras se inclinaba cortésmente.

Yuuri se sintió aturdido cuando aceptó el bolígrafo con incertidumbre. 

— S-seguro... — tartamudeó— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Kenjirou— El niño sonrió con orgullo— Y cuando crezca, seré un patinador, como tú.

Yuuri sonrió al escuchar eso.

— Estoy seguro de que lo serás.

Kenjirou chilló de alegría.

— Por supuesto, tiene que ser cuando ya no esté enfermo— Mi médico necesita asegurarse de que mi sangre esté bien, pero luego, conquistaré el mundo con mis patines— explicó.

Yuuri terminó su autógrafo y le devolvió el bloc de notas al niño más joven. 

— No puedo esperar a que llegue ese momento. Realmente tengo ganas de patinar contigo.

Kenjirou se sonrojó. 

— Tengo muchas ganas de patinar contigo también— admitió tímidamente.

— Minami está enamorado... — Una pequeña niña cantaba.

Kenjirou pasó de sonrojarse a rojo completamente brillante.

— ¡Y tú estás enamorada de Victor! — dijo defendiéndose.

— ¡No es cierto! — Protestó la chica.

— ¿Por qué te pones guantes en los pies? — Preguntó repentinamente otro niño.

Yuuri miró hacia abajo. 

— Oh, son de Victor.

Victor se rió entre dientes. 

— ¿No se ven bien? ¿Tal vez empiece una nueva tendencia de moda?

Yuuri se rió.

Victor nunca había escuchado nada más angelical. Y una vez más, se encontró incapaz de hacer nada más que mirar fijamente a su compañero y admirar su belleza.

— Probablemente debería ir a buscar mis patines... — dijo Yuuri mientras miraba sus pies conscientemente— Y tal vez encuentre mis zapatos.

— Te ayudaré— le ofreció Víctor.

— ¿No deberías... ya sabes...? ¿cuidarlos? — Preguntó Yuuri y miró a los niños preocupados.

— ¡Yakov! — Víctor llamó.

Yakov lo miró con fastidio.

— Cuida a los niños, voy a ayudar a Yuuri a encontrar sus patines— Víctor dijo en ruso, por lo que su entrenador lo entendió muy bien.

— Estoy ocupado aquí— respondió Yakov.

Victor frunció el ceño. 

— Eres mi entrenador, y mis padres no te pagan por conversar con otros adultos. Así que haz tu trabajo o buscaré a alguien mejor.

— ¿Victor?— Yuuri jadeó— Realmente no hay necesidad de que le grites a tu entrenador.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Víctor inocentemente. Su sonrisa en forma de corazón perfectamente en su lugar—Eso no fue un grito. Simplemente le pedí que mirara a los niños por un momento. Pero el idioma ruso puede parecer duro a veces, por lo que es un error común.

Yuuri miró a Yakov quien estaba prácticamente furioso. 

— Parece un poco molesto... — Señaló.

Victor se encogió de hombros.

— Él siempre se ve molesto, no deberías preocuparte por eso... — Entonces, ¿dónde te quitaste los patines?

Yuuri decidió creerle a Victor. Él era mayor, y Mari siempre decía que la edad aporta sabiduría, por lo que ella sabía todo— Al borde de la pista— Admitió.

— Bien, chicos. Yakov estará pendiente de ustedes hasta que regresemos. Y si se portan mal no verán mis fotos exclusivas de Makkachin— declaró Víctor.

Los niños asintieron solemnemente.

Victor sonrió.

— Vamos Yuuri. Encontremos tus patines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué pensaron? <3 <3 <3   
> Ya se ven como dos "esposos excesivamente apegados" Ellos simplemente aún no lo saben... ;) <3 <3
> 
> Y Yakov solo está gruñón porque le importa... <3 XD
> 
> En el próximo capítulo descubriráN cuál es la decisión de los adultos... #InTheNextEpisodeOfDearlyBeloved XD Lo siento, mis bromas son malas cuando es tan tarde ... XD (Eso ni siquiera era una broma, ¿qué estoy haciendo?)  
> De todos modos, ¡espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! <3 <3 ¡Y felicitaciones a todos ustedes! <3 <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri y Victor pasan más tiempo juntos y los adultos se deicden por un plan de acción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eso me tomó…más tiempo de lo esperado… xD ¡Aún así, aquí lo tienen! <3<3

Tan pronto como recogieron los patines de Yuuri, inmediatamente se distrajeron con las actuaciones de otros patinadores.

Yuuri los miró con asombro, mientras Victor los analizaba más críticamente. Ni siquiera estaban cerca de ser tan asombrosos como Yuuri. Y Victor estaba feliz de decirle a su destinado eso.

Cuando Yuuri se negó a creerle, Victor comenzó a desarmar a los otros programas y técnicas de patinadores, para que Yuuri tuviera una prueba absoluta de su talento.  
Y una vez que todos finalmente terminaron. El nombre de Yuuri aún permanecía en la parte superior del marcador.

— Te lo dije…— Victor sonrió.

Yuuri sonrió tímidamente cuando Victor lo llevó a reclamar su premio, que básicamente constaba en recibir un cheque gigante y luego se lo pasaba a la persona responsable del hospital. Victor no podía recordar su nombre. Pero le encantaba ver la expresión de Yuuri cuando le daba la mano.

Se veía tan pequeño en comparación y tan feliz y orgulloso. Victor casi se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber ido a Japón anteriormente en su vida y tener más de estos momentos con Yuuri.

Pero hizo un juramento para sí mismo para ir a cada una de las competencias futuras de Yuuri. Incluso si era una competencia entre sus amigos sobre quién era capaz de patinar más rápido.

Victor no quería perderse ni un solo momento como ese, nunca más.

— ¡Mira, Víctor! — Yuuri vitoreó mientras bajaba del escenario— Incluso obtuve una medalla.

Victor sonrió con orgullo. 

— ¡Eso es increíble!

Yuuri se arrojó en los brazos de Victor de alegría.

— Gracias por creer en mi.

— Por supuesto, Yuuri— Victor no podía imaginarse haciendo otra cosa— Siempre creeré en ti.

— Pfft... La única razón por la que Yuuri ganó es porque es un omega.

El niño estadounidense del día anterior afirmó, demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

Victor se puso rígido de inmediato. El niño estaba hablando con su amigo, pero aún estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que alguien pudiera escuchar exactamente lo que estaba diciendo. 

Bueno, no cualquiera. Yuuri

— Sí. Escuché que los jueces son más amables con sus puntos cuando se trata de omegas. No habría tenido ninguna posibilidad si fuera un alfa— El otro chico estuvo de acuerdo.

Victor había escuchado suficiente. Y no se arriesgaría a que Yuuri los escuchara y se sintiera mal por este logro increíble. Entonces se separó de su destinado y se volvió hacia los insolentes chicos.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — Cuestionó.

— ¿Victor? — Preguntó Yuuri al notar el repentino cambio de actitud de su destinado.

Los chicos dieron un paso atrás. 

— No… — dijo uno de ellos.

Yuuri no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Su inglés se limitaba a introducciones amables y botones de juego.

— ¿Crees que Yuuri ganó solo porque es un omega? ¿No porque literalmente te pateó el trasero con su increíble actuación? ¿Eres tan mal perdedor? —Víctor cuestionó— Me gustaría ver que obtengas un triple salchow casi al final de tu programa, o en absoluto para el caso.

Yuuri solo entendía partes y piezas. Fue algo sobre su actuación. Y Víctor dijo algo acerca de que él era un omega y les daba una patada en el trasero, pero también algo sobre un doloroso perdedor y triple salchow...

El chico americano estrechó sus manos frenéticamente. 

— No quisimos decir...

— Discúlpate con él— exigió Víctor.

—Lo siento, Yuuri— Ambos dijeron en sincronía.

— ¿Está bien...? — Dijo Yuuri confundido, y miró a Victor con la esperanza de una explicación.

Victor solo miró a los niños. 

— Ahora, fuera de mi vista. Y si alguna vez los pillo tratando de insultar las habilidades de mi destinado otra vez, lo sentirán realmente, ¿entendido? 

Los chicos asintieron con miedo.

Yuuri maldijo el hecho de que no le prestó más atención a sus clases de inglés. Él no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de lo que Victor acababa de decirles. Pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de preguntar, prácticamente corrían por sus vidas.

— Lamento mucho que hayas escuchado eso, mi amor— declaró Víctor, ahora hablando en japonés de nuevo— Realmente no deberían haber dicho eso. No tenían idea de lo que estaban hablando. Has ganado justamente.

— ¿De eso se trataba? — Preguntó Yuuri— Apenas entendí una cosa...

— ¿No hablas inglés? — Preguntó Víctor con sorpresa.

— Solo hablo un poco— Yuuri admitió— Estoy tratando de aprender y ser mejor, pero realmente no soy tan bueno con los idiomas.

— Lo serás— prometió Victor— Hasta entonces, puedo ser tu traductor.

— ¿En serio harías eso? — Preguntó Yuuri.

— Por supuesto— declaró Víctor— No hay nada que no haría por ti.

Yuuri se sonrojó ligeramente, ya que literalmente podía sentir la convicción detrás de las palabras de su compañero.

— Tampoco hay nada que yo no haría por ti.

Victor tuvo que contenerse de chillar. 

— ¡Yuuri! — Exclamó en cambio— ¡Eres tan dulce!

El rubor de Yuuri se intensificó. 

— ¿Tal vez deberíamos ir a ver cómo están los niños? — Sugirió. Sobre todo para llamar la atención de Víctor en otro lugar antes de que su rostro se quemara— Hubo muchos de ellos. Y no creo que tu entrenador...Uhm... Yakov, podrá vigilarlos a todos... 

— Se las arreglará— Victor explicó— Él es quien me arrastró a esto, puede asumir cierta responsabilidad por ello.  
Yuuri se sorprendió.

— ¿No querías estar aquí? — Preguntó.

Víctor sintió como acababa de ser abofeteado por la pregunta.

— Por supuesto que sí— exclamó.

— P-pero...¿Acabas de decir...?

— A veces digo cosas estúpidas— admitió Victor— Ni siquiera sé por qué...

— ¿Pero realmente te arrastró hasta aquí? — Cuestionó Yuuri.

— Bueno, entré en el avión voluntariamente... Pero Yakov fue quien tuvo que convencerme para que lo hiciera. Tuve una prueba el jueves y quería pasar el fin de semana durmiendo y viendo malas películas. Pero él me convenció de que ayudar a los niños enfermos sería más gratificante a largo plazo…— explicó Víctor.

— Me alegra que haya logrado convencerte— Yuuri sonrió— O no hubiéramos podido conocernos...

Víctor sintió esas palabras hundiéndose y se dio cuenta de lo verdaderas que eran. Probablemente debería disculparse por criticar a su entrenador y agradecerle por haberlo traído allí. Yakov había hecho su vida mucho mejor después de todo.

Él finalmente estaba con Yuuri.

Y Victor estaba eternamente agradecido por eso. 

— Me alegro también— admitió— Y ahora que lo pienso. ¿No prometí a los niños que les mostraría fotos exclusivas de Makkachin?

Yuuri asintió.

— Lo hiciste.

— Ah, y también necesitan ver tu medalla— exclamó Víctor— Vamos, Yuuri. No podemos defraudarlos.

…………………..

 

De vuelta en el hotel, los adultos aparentemente habían decidido un plan de acción.

— Tendrán una semana juntos— dijo Hiroko— Después de eso los ayudaremos a volver a su vida normal. Víctor puede venir a visitarte, y puedes visitarlo de vez en cuando. Pero creemos que lo mejor para ambos es crecer por separado.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Yuuri con incredulidad— ¿Realmente van a separarnos?

—No los estamos separando— Intervino Minako— Simplemente... les permitimos crecer, separados unos de otros... Al menos hasta que seas lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar decisiones de adultos por ti mismo.

— No nos pueden hacer esto— espetó Víctor mientras miraba acusador a su entrenador. 

¿Yakov había hecho que esto sucediera porque estaba enojado con Victor por criticarlo?

— Nos acabamos de encontrar— Prácticamente gritó.

— Victor, él es un niño y tú eres un adolescente. Pronto entrarás en celo por primera vez. ¿De verdad quieres estar con Yuuri entonces? — Cuestionó Yakov— ¿O quieres estar cerca de él cuando entre él en celo y no pueda tomar decisiones por sí mismo?

Victor no pudo pensar en una buena respuesta.

— Nunca lo lastimaría— Dijo en cambio.

— ¿Y cómo vas a controlar eso, cuando tus instintos tengan la sartén por el mango? — Bromeó Yakov con más dureza de la que pretendía.

Victor fulminó con la mirada el suelo. Él no sabía.

— Mira... — Yakov dijo más suavemente— Queremos protegerlos a los dos. Y creemos que la mejor manera de hacerlo es mantenerlos separados... Al menos por un poco más de tiempo.

— ¿Víctor? ¿Qué está diciendo? — Preguntó Yuuri con preocupación, pero cuando Victor no respondió, se volvió hacia su madre.

— Mamá, no puedes hacer esto. Quiero estar con Victor.

— Yuuri, tienes diez años— Hiroko dijo en serio— Y hasta que seas lo suficientemente mayor como para saber lo que quieres en la vida, tienes que crecer aparte de tu destinado.

— Pero ya sé lo que quiero en la vida— argumentó Yuuri— Quiero ser un patinador artístico.

— No puedes ser un patinador artístico para siempre— explicó Minako— Y tu vida es larga. Tendrán tiempo para estar juntos. Pero es demasiado pronto para ti en este momento. Aún necesitas terminar la escuela, ir a la universidad, vivir un poco...

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque si los dejamos crecer juntos ahora, inevitablemente se volverán codependientes— dijo Minako seriamente.

Yuuri miró a Victor en busca de aclaración. 

— Codependientes básicamente significa que no seremos capaces de sobrevivir separados uno del otro...

— ¿Pero por qué querríamos estar separados? — Preguntó Yuuri— Quiero estar con Victor por el resto de mi vida.

— Yuuri... — dijo Hiroko— Victor tendrá dieciocho años en cuatro años, y luego podría incluso mudarse a Japón si así lo desea. Y una vez que tengas dieciocho años, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Pero ahora somos adultos, y sabemos lo que es mejor para ti...

— No— protestó Yuuri— No eres tú la que tiene que pasar cuatro años con media alma, así que no puedes decidir esto.

— Yuuri, no quiero separarme de ti tampoco... — Victor intervino— Pero...

— No. Sin peros— Yuuri declaró.

— Tienen razón, Yuuri— dijo Víctor suavemente— Quiero que florezcas y me mataría si me mantuviera en tu camino de alcanzar la grandeza.

— No me importa la grandeza. No quiero florecer, sólo quiero estar contigo— Yuuri trató desesperadamente de explicar.

— Todavía podremos vernos el uno al otro— Víctor continuó— Puedo ir a visitarte a Hasetsu y puedes venir a Rusia. Lo haremos funcionar.

Yuuri sintió que las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos.

Victor tiró de Yuuri en su abrazo. 

— Por favor, no llores, mi amor. Cuatro años no es tan largo. Estaremos juntos antes de que lo sepas.

— No quiero esperar cuatro años... — Yuuri sollozó— Quiero estar contigo ahora.

Víctor respiró hondo para no llorar. Ver a Yuuri tan triste le rompió el corazón. Sabía que probablemente podría amenazar y exigir que estuvieran juntos a partir de ahora y para siempre. Pero Yakov tenía razón. Victor no sabía cómo reaccionaría una vez que sus instintos se activaran y tenía un omega alrededor. Y nunca querría arriesgar nada con Yuuri.  
Y tampoco quería meterse en malos términos con la familia de Yuuri al amenazarlos. Podrían creer que él era una persona manipuladora horrible, y que probablemente haría las cenas familiares futuras muy incómodas.

— Por favor, no te vayas... — suplicó Yuuri.

Los ojos de Victor se abrieron ante el sonido de la súplica de Yuuri. Era tan suave, y en combinación con los ojos gigantes de su pareja, Victor de repente se sintió peligrosamente cautivado e incapaz de formar oraciones coherentes.

— Yuuri, todavía tendrás una semana a partir de hoy— dijo Hiroko suavemente— Y si no puede visitarnos, incluso podemos ir a Rusia durante las vacaciones, ¿cómo suena eso?

Yuuri abrazó a Victor cerca y lloró en el pecho de su verdadero compañero.

Victor no pudo soportar el llanto de Yuuri. Él tenía que arreglarlo.

— Oye... — Dijo suavemente y colocó el rostro de Yuuri boca arriba para poder mirarlo a los ojos— Nuestro lazo no desaparecerá solo porque ya no estamos en la misma habitación. Siempre estaré contigo. No importa qué tan lejos estemos el uno del otro.

El labio inferior de Yuuri se estremeció cuando Victor le sacudió las lágrimas.

— Iré a todas tus competiciones, y nos veremos para cumpleaños y días festivos. No será tan malo— prometió.

Yuuri sonrió levemente al sentir a Victor acercarse a él a través de su lazo. Ambos se estremecieron casi al mismo tiempo. Y Yuuri no pudo evitar soltar una risita húmeda.

— Allí está mi pequeño rayo de sol— Víctor reflexionó con una sonrisa suave, causando que Yuuri se sonrojara tremendamente— Y lo haremos a través de esto. Sobrevivimos con diez años de diferencia. ¿Cómo no hacerlo por otros cuatro años más?

Yuuri supuso que tenía razón. Lograron vivir separados durante mucho tiempo. Y si la distancia sería demasiado difícil para cualquiera de ellos, sus padres probablemente les permitirían visitarse más a menudo. Y ellos siempre tendrían su vínculo.

Ellos estarían juntos eventualmente.

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado este acuerdo. <3 <3 <3 Y sé que Victor es un irrespetuoso a veces... XD Pero va a funcionar a favor de Yuuri, Eventualmente ...;) #elfavoritodeYakov <3  
> Pero sí, ¡tenemos una semana para los niños en Hasetsu! <3 <3 ¡Háganme saber lo que creen que debería suceder! <3 <3 <3 Usar sus comentarios para escribir es básicamente como tener asesores gratuitos, solo que les pagaré en capítulos ...;) <3  
> De todos modos, ¡muchas gracias por su continuo apoyo! <3 <3 ¡Realmente significa mucho para mí! <3 <3 <3  
> Saludos a todos! <3 <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri y Victor llegan a Hasetsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abran bien los ojos para ver algún error... XD #cansada  
> Esto es, como siempre, una bola gigante de amor, principalmente del punto de vista de Yuuri ¡Espero que les guste! <3 <3

Yuuri odiaba lo nervioso que se sentía, mientras el tren se acercaba cada vez más a su ciudad natal.

Hasetsu era humilde. No tenía muchas tiendas elegantes ni mucho que hacer. Estaba el castillo de hielo, el castillo de Hasetsu, también conocido como la casa ninja, y por supuesto, Yu-Topia.

Pero, ¿le agradaría a Victor?

De las imágenes que Yuuri había visto desde San Petersburgo, parecía la ciudad más increíble del mundo. Era grandiosa y mágica. Se adaptaba a Victor perfectamente.  
Hablando de Victor, probablemente era la persona más emocionada en el tren. Miraba constantemente por la ventana y le preguntaba a Yuuri sobre las ciudades en las que se detenían.

Yuuri no sabía mucho, pero estaba feliz de decirle a Victor sobre la poca información que tenía. Victor pareció asimilar cada una de las palabras de Yuuri con un interés poco realista, asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo más brillante que el sol mismo.  
Eventualmente, llegaron a su estación y Victor agarró la mano de Yuuri antes de que el chico más joven pudiera procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ellos ya estaban fuera del tren y dejando a los adultos ocuparse de su equipaje.

— ¡Guau!—jadeó Victor— ¿Aquí es donde creciste?

Yuuri sonrió tímidamente

—Bueno, no en la estación de tren, pero esta es mi ciudad natal, Hasetsu.

Victor se rió entre dientes. 

—Siempre eres tan divertido— Miró alrededor por unos segundos más antes de mirar a Yuuri directamente a los ojos. Ellos, hermosamente azules reflejaban perfectamente el río Hasetsu. 

— ¿Por favor, sé mi guía turístico? — Preguntó e hizo su muy famosa sonrisa en forma de corazón.

¿Cómo podía decir Yuuri que no?

 

………………………….

 

— Y este es un bote de basura donde suelo arrojar mi goma de mascar— Yuuri señaló. 

Victor dijo que quería ver todo y los adultos dijeron que tenían que caminar directamente a casa para poder cenar.

Tendrían tiempo de ver más de Hasetsu por la mañana. Entonces Yuuri hizo lo que pudo con lo que tenía. El camino desde la estación de tren a Yu-Topia era en su mayoría sencillo.

Victor, sin embargo, no sentía lo mismo.

—Esa es una papelera muy bonita— Victor asintió con aprobación— Ah, y ¿qué es eso? — Señaló una banca.

Yuuri intentó inventar un recuerdo asociado con aquella banca, pero realmente no podía pensar en ninguno.

— Uhm... Es una banca donde la gente a veces se sienta...

— Ya es suficiente, ustedes dos— Minako se rió entre dientes con cariño— Enfóquense en el camino.

— Pero Victor nunca ha estado aquí—señaló Yuuri—Y quiero mostrarle todo.

— Bueno, puedes mostrarle tu habitación cuando llegues a casa... —musitó Minako.

Yuuri se congeló pensando en sus carteles y sus almohadas con la cara de Victor sobre ellos. Todos estaban a la vista de cualquiera y Victor los vería. Yuuri moriría de humillación.

— ¿Yuuri? —preguntó Víctor con preocupación— ¿Qué pasa?

Yuuri podía ver a Yu-Topia ahora. Solo pasarían unos minutos antes de que estuvieran en casa y Victor descubriría que era un loco obsesivo.

— ¿Puedes prometerme que no entrarás en mi habitación antes de que yo lo diga? — Yuuri suplicó— ¿Por favor?

Los ojos de Victor se agrandaron. 

— Por supuesto. Lo prometo.

Yuuri soltó un soplo de alivio. 

— Yuuri, ¿de qué se trata? — cuestionó Víctor mientras miraba nerviosamente a la casa.

— Es sólo que... Mi habitación es realmente desordenada... — Yuuri mintió. Su cara siempre se ponía roja cuando mentía pero Victor no lo sabía. Yuuri podía decir que era por la vergüenza.

Victor sonrió.

— Yuuri... no me importa si tu habitación está desordenada— declaró.

— Bueno, a mi sí me importa— Yuuri dijo determinadamente.

Podía ver a su madre y Minako riéndose en el fondo. Sabían exactamente lo que Yuuri intentaba ocultar. Afortunadamente, no parecían ansiosos por contarle a Victor al respecto.  
Yakov solo parecía confundido.

— Oh, está bien entonces— Víctor estuvo de acuerdo— No entraré a tu habitación hasta que lo digas.

Yuuri sonrió agradecido.

— Gracias.

………………………..

 

—Así que este es Victor, ¿eh?— preguntó Mari, mientras su hermanito y su compañero entraban en su línea de visión.

Yuuri vio la oportunidad perfecta para una distracción.

— Victor, esta es Mari, mi hermana— dijo Presentándola.

— ¿Mari?— Víctor sonrió— He estado esperando conocerte por tanto tiempo...

— ¿Por qué no se conocen un poco? — sugirió Yuuri— Y yo sólo...limpiaré mi habitación.

Mari resopló.

— ¿No la limpiaste justo antes de irte? —cuestionó, pero Yuuri ya estaba fuera del alcance del oído. Entonces volvió su atención al chico de pelo plateado.

— ¿Así que tú eres la persona que ha estado susurrando al oído de mi hermano durante los últimos diez años?— Cuestionó.

Víctor se encogió visiblemente.

………………………

 

Yuuri sintió todo tipo de pánico.

Sabía que el pegamento que había usado para colocar sus carteles en la pared no saldría y él se negó a romperlos en pedazos.  
Entonces pensó en otra cosa. Tomó pinturas de las habitaciones de huéspedes, sacó las fotos, las pegó con cinta adhesiva sobre sus carteles y se deshizo de los marcos. Entonces, ahora, Victor probablemente asumiría que era un gran fanático de los girasoles y los paisajes, pero al menos no pensaría que estaba loco.  
Ocultó el resto de su mercancía debajo de su cama. Victor seguramente no miraría debajo de su cama, ¿verdad?  
Bueno, solo por si acaso, los empujó, tan lejos como pudo y tomó otros objetos de su habitación y los colocó frente a ellos. Más valía prevenir que lamentar.

~ Yuuri? ¿Ya casi terminas? No creo que vaya a durar mucho más. Me parece que a Mari no le gusto mucho... ~

¿Por cuánto tiempo se había ido? Echó una última mirada a su habitación, solo para asegurarse de que estaba realmente libre de Victor. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que era así, volvió a donde había visto por última vez a Víctor, para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Yuuri no había sentido ningún signo de angustia o miedo pero debía reconocer que Victor era una de las personas más valientes del mundo. Se necesitaría mucho más que Mari para asustarlo.

—Pero entiendes por qué te digo esto, ¿verdad?—cuestionó Mari.

Yuuri se detuvo. ¿Estaban hablando de él?

Victor sonrió nerviosamente.

—Por supuesto. Y siempre estaré agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por Yuuri pero quiero que confíes en mí. Yo nunca haría nada para lastimarlo.  
Yuuri sintió que su corazón se agitaba ante la declaración.

— La confianza se gana— señaló Mari— Y si alguna vez haces algo para lastimarlo, ni siquiera Rusia será lo suficientemente grande como para que te escondas de mi.  
¿Esa había sido una amenaza?

— ¡Mari!— espetó Yuuri— No amenaces a Victor.

— Yuuri. Está bien— aseguró Víctor.

— No— protestó Yuuri— Mari acaba de cruzar la línea. No puedes amenazar a mi destinado.

Mari sonrió divertida.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Yuuri la fulminó con la mirada.

— Di que lo sientes.

Mari puso los ojos en blanco. 

— Perdón por amenazarte, Victor— No sonó genuino pero Yuuri lo tomaría.

Con suerte no lo volvería a hacer. Yuuri se volvió hacia Victor. 

— ¿Estás bien?

La piel normalmente pálida de Victor estaba completamente rosada. Y una sonrisa gigante en forma de corazón adornaba su rostro.

—¡Yuuri!— Chilló—Mi hermoso, adorable e increíble héroe— Lanzó sus brazos alrededor del chico más joven y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Mari resopló.

—Tontos…

……………………….

 

—¡Guau! ¿Así que esto es Katsudon? — Preguntó Víctor con entusiasmo mientras Hiroko colocaba el plato frente a él.

Yuuri asintió con orgullo.

— Es mi favorito.

— Siempre lo cocino en ocasiones especiales—declaró Hiroko— Y hoy no es diferente.

— Se ve increíble—declaró Víctor— Realmente hizo un trabajo maravilloso, Sra. Katsuki.

Hiroko se sonrojó cuando sonrió. 

— Gracias.

— Deberías probarlo— dijo Yuuri emocionado. Sus ojos estaban completamente pegados a Victor, mientras se movía para tomar su primer mordisco.

Victor sonrió mientras trataba de manipular los palillos. Después de luchar con ellos por un tiempo, finalmente logró atrapar un trozo de cerdo frito. Y tomó un bocado, tan lentamente como pudo, con Yuuri rastreando cada uno de sus movimientos y una vez que el sabor finalmente llegó a su paladar, sus ojos se abrieron. 

— ¡Vkusno!— exclamó.

Yuuri sonrió.

— ¿Te gustó?

— ¡Me encanta! — corrigió Victor— Es probablemente la cosa más deliciosa que he comido— Tomó algunas picadas más antes de darse cuenta de algo— Por favor, no le digas eso a mi madre.

— Lo prometo— Yuuri declaró y comenzó su propia comida.

Después de comer unos bocados, se dio cuenta de que Víctor ya no estaba comiendo y, en cambio, lo estaba mirando.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Yuuri con preocupación.

Victor sonrió. 

— Solo estoy admirando la vista—dijo— Y también estoy tratando de descubrir cómo te hiciste tan bueno comiendo con esos palillos.

Yuuri miró su propia mano en cuestión. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que era una habilidad que algunas personas no poseían.

—¿Podría conseguirte un tenedor si quieres? — Preguntó— ¿O una cuchara?

Victor negó con la cabeza.

— No, no, prefiero que me enseñes.

Yuuri estaba feliz de hacerlo.

…………………………

 

— Está bien, antes de juzgarme, solo quiero que sepas, que no soy la persona más organizada—explicó Yuuri. Tanto él como Victor estaban fuera de la puerta cerrada de Yuuri y Víctor estaba casi lleno de curiosidad— Mi habitación siempre ha sido un desastre y todavía tengo algunos juguetes de los que todavía no he podido deshacerme y...

— Yuuri— Víctor lo interrumpió— No te juzgaré— Y te amaré incluso si tienes cuadros de payasos.

Yuuri arqueó las cejas ante la opción muy específica de decoración. 

— ¿Por qué tendría pinturas de payasos?

— No lo sé, pero me asustan— admitió Victor—pero te amaré sin importar nada.

Yuuri casi se sintió mal porque había escondido sus pertenencias más preciadas de manos de Víctor pero no quería morir de vergüenza. Víctor probablemente entendería eso...

— Está bien— Yuuri dijo nerviosamente y lentamente abrió la puerta— Puedes entrar.

Victor prácticamente rebotó por dentro.

— ¡Guau! — jadeó— Tu habitación es increíble.

Yuuri se sonrojó cuando Victor caminó por su habitación y miró todo como si fueran los objetos más raros y únicos en todo el universo. 

— No es nada especial—señaló Yuuri.

— ¿Estás bromeando? Esta habitación es una representación perfecta de ti. Tan increíble y hermoso y lindo, todo al mismo tiempo— Víctor argumentó mientras admiraba la colección de tarjetas Pokémon de Yuuri.

El sonrojo de Yuuri se hizo más fuerte. Victor definitivamente estaba exagerando.

— Ah, y me encanta tu foto del girasol— dijo Víctor y señaló la foto que Yuuri usó para tapar su póster de Victor— En cierto modo me recuerda a una obra de arte hecha por Van Gogh...Está un poco torcida pero eso es reparable.

— ¡No! —Yuuri jadeó.

Victor inmediatamente retiró sus manos.

— Lo siento— se disculpó— Mi madre siempre dice que soy un perfeccionista. Pero si lo quieres torcido. Por supuesto, debería seguir así.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

— Es sólo que... —no pudo encontrar las palabras para hacer entender a Victor— Soy una persona horrible— dijo en cambio.

— ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! —protestó Víctor— Eres la persona más increíble en este mundo.

— No, no lo soy— Yuuri sollozó— Soy malo y un mentiroso y te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo.

— Yuuri— Víctor arrullo e inmediatamente trajo a Yuuri en su abrazo—No eres ninguna de esas cosas.

— ¡Pero lo soy! — Gritó Yuuri— Te he estado mintiendo desde que llegamos.

Victor lo miró preocupado. 

— ¿Acerca de qué?

Yuuri miró la imagen torcida del girasol. Victor también lo miró. 

— No estoy seguro de entender—dijo en confusión.

Yuuri se apartó de Victor y se dirigió a la pared.

— ¿Prometes amarme, sin importar qué?

Victor sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

— Te hice esa promesa hace años... ¿Alguna vez te he defraudado?

— No— Yuuri estuvo de acuerdo.

— Entonces confía en mí ahora.

Yuuri podía confiar a Victor su propia vida, ¿entonces por qué era tan difícil deirle eso? Suavemente quitó la cinta de la imagen y la bajó con cuidado.  
Víctor soltó un bufido una vez que vio lo que estaba escondido detrás de esas flores. Era un póster de él.

— Ese no es mi mejor lado—reflexionó.

— ¿No estás enojado conmigo? —preguntó Yuuri con incredulidad.

— Nunca podría estar enojado contigo por esto—dijo Víctor— De hecho, no creo que me haya sentido antes tan halagado.

— ¿Halagado? — Yuuri repitió como si Víctor le estuviera hablando un idioma extranjero.

— Que elijas tener mi rostro pegado a tu hermoso muro. Es un gran honor y un privilegio— declaró Víctor.

Yuuri parpadeó, tratando de procesar todas las palabras de Victor. 

— ¿Así que te gusta?

Victor asintió. 

— Aunque me gusta más el otro cartel oficial. Ya sabes, aquel en el que giro.

Yuuri miró a su pared y arrancó la imagen del paisaje para revelar su otro cartel, el que Victor acaba de describir.

Victor se iluminó como una estrella.

— ¡Yuuri! — Chilló— ¿Tienes dos carteles de mí?

Yuuri asintió.

Victor se acercó a Yuuri y lo abrazó de nuevo. 

— Nunca podría pedir un mejor destinado. Tú eres el mejor.

…………………

 

Después de que Victor terminara de admirar los carteles de Yuuri, Yuuri decidió que podía mostrarle a Victor el resto de su tesoro.  
Victor sonrió más brillante a cada objeto y Yuuri no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por la reacción de su compañero. Entonces él continuó dándole más para admirar. Victor se rió de su funda de almohada y se preguntó por qué alguien llegaría a fabricar una.  
Yuuri no tuvo una buena respuesta, así que simplemente continuó su programa y contó sobre toda su mercancía. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Y antes de darse cuenta, se había quedado dormido, rodeado de todas sus imágenes de Victor.  
Y el que más significaba para él.

El original…

…………………

 

— ¿No son adorables? —preguntó Minako.

Yakov se había ido a ver a los niños, pero nunca regresó. Pero después de ver lo que había visto, Minako entendió por qué era tan difícil mirar hacia otro lado.  
Ambos niños se habían quedado dormidos en medio de un montón de juguetes y almohadas. El brazo de Víctor estaba cómodamente envuelto alrededor de Yuuri y Yuuri estaba abrazando su brazo.

Yakov asintió.

— Supongo.

— Se quedaron dormidos juntos ayer también— continuó Minako— Es gracioso. Yuuri siempre es un durmiente tan inquieto, pero cuando está con Victor, no sé, se ve tan tranquilo…

Yakov frunció el ceño con preocupación. 

— Va a ser difícil para Victor volver a Rusia sin él.

— Va a ser difícil para Yuuri verlo irse—agregó Minako— Ojalá no tuviéramos que dividirlos. Si ambos fueran del mismo género secundario, sería más fácil mantenerlos juntos. Pero con la combinación alfa y omega, será bastante difícil para ellos lidiar con eso una vez que sean adultos. Todas esas hormonas no serían buenas para ninguno de ellos, especialmente a una edad tan temprana. Las visitas cortas y larga distancia es justo lo que necesitan.

—Va a ser difícil para ellos sin importar nada— Yakov suspiró— Solo podemos esperar que esta sea la mejor solución.

— Lo intentaremos pero si no funciona, siempre puedo traer a Yuuri a Rusia, para que pueda estar cerca de Victor.Esperemos que no llegue a eso, pero al menos es una opción—dijo Minako pensativamente.

—Sería más fácil traer a Victor aquí. Él es mayor y conoce el idioma.

Minako sonrió.

— Esperemos que esto funcione. Tienen una semana juntos para sacar la fase de luna de miel de sus sistemas. Ambos son adultos en ocho años, no es tanto tiempo.

— Es suficiente tiempo para quedar calvo con las constantes quejas de Victor— Yakov refunfuñó.

Minako se rió entre dientes.

— Al menos ahorrarás dinero en champú.

Yakov no pareció impresionado.

— ¿Quiere una taza de té relajante, señor Feltsman? —preguntó Hiroko en voz baja para no molestar a los niños dormidos.

— Eso suena encantador, Sra. Katsuki—dijo Yakov con gratitud.

— Por favor, llámeme Hiroko— suplicó Hiroko— Vamos a hablar mucho sobre nuestros hijos. Seamos amigos.

Yakov asintió cortésmente.

— Me gustaría eso. Puedes llamarme Yakov.

Hiroko sonrió. 

— Por este camino, Yakov.

Minako le dio unas palmaditas al ruso para que la siguiera. Tenían muchos años por delante, con un montón de drama adolescente y otras cosas con las que lidiar. Sería muy agotador.

Solo esperaban tener suficiente té...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, primer día, hecho! ✓  
> Al día siguiente habrá más visitas a Hasetsu, y POV de Victor. Prepárense para un montón de Victor adulando a Yuuri XD  
> Déjenme saber lo que piensan acerca de este pequeño "alto". ¿Quieren los siete días en Hasetsu, o quieren un salto de tiempo hacia navidad o un salto de tiempo a "un año después"? ¡Déjenme saber lo que piensan! <3 <3 <3  
> ¡¡Muchas Gracias Por Leer!! <3 <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri muestra a Victor los alrededores de Hasetsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios del último capítulo! <3 <3 ¡Realmente me ayudó a decidir cómo quería manejar esto! <3 <3 ¡Espero que les guste este capítulo! <3 <3  
> Es tarde ... (Como de costumbre) Así que mantengan los ojos abiertos para ver si hay errores, si los encuentran, solo dejen un comentario para que pueda editarlos. <3 <3 <3  
> ¡Todo amor! <3

Victor fue el primero en despertarse al día siguiente. Lo primero que se dio cuenta fue que no podía moverse.

Yuuri estaba dormido al lado de él. Y él estaba abrazando su brazo.

Victor sintió que su corazón se derretía. Justo cuando pensaba que no podía enamorarse más, Yuuri hacía algo como eso, algo tan irracionalmente lindo, que todas las defensas de Víctor se convirtieron en polvo.

Afortunadamente, Yuuri se alejó de él. Si veía su cara en ese momento, Victor estaba seguro de que no viviría para contar la historia. Él moriría por sobrecarga de ternura.  
Mientras Victor planeaba su funeral, Yuuri se agitó y apretó su brazo con más fuerza.

Victor jadeó.

Y de repente, Yuuri estaba despierto. Soltó el brazo de Victor y se volvió hacia él.

— ¿Victor? —Preguntó Yuuri con desorientación. Sus pesados párpados y el pelo alborotado era una combinación fatal para el ruso inducido por el amor.

Si Cupido fuera real, ¿no se estaría quedando sin flechas pronto?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado despierto? —Preguntó Yuuri mientras se frotaba los ojos.

¿Cómo sería preguntar si todavía estaba soñando?

— No tanto tiempo— admitió Victor.

Yuuri se sentó y Victor tuvo que contenerse de la repentina pérdida de contacto.

— Está soleado afuera— Yuuri sonrió mientras quitaba la cortina.

De acuerdo, era oficial. Yuuri era un dios. La forma en que los rayos del sol bailaban sobre su piel era simplemente mágica. Y la forma en que sonrió, literalmente podría devolver la vida a los muertos.  
Claro, había la posibilidad de que Víctor solo lo encontrara así de hermoso porque Yuuri era su pareja destinada. Ya desde dos días atrás, cuando Victor había visto a Yuuri por primera vez, había sido como si cada persona se hubiera convertido en una gota gris en comparación a él, mientras que Yuuri estaba estallando con un espectro infinito de colores.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir primero? — preguntó Yuuri emocionado y miró a Victor con sus llamativos y brillantes ojos marrones.

Victor tuvo que recostarse. Yuuri era demasiado abrumador.

— ¿Víctor?

 

…………………

 

Eventualmente lograron levantarse y salir al mundo. Yuuri estaba sosteniendo la mano de Victor mientras lo guiaba por las calles de Hasetsu. Estaban caminando hacia su primer destino. La pista de hielo de Yuuri, "El Ice-Castle".

— Probablemente no va a haber mucha gente allí, ya que es martes— explicó Yuuri.

Victor asintió.

— Realmente me pregunto qué habrán dicho nuestros padres a nuestras escuelas para que nos sacaran durante una semana...Estas parecen... circunstancias muy extrañas.

Yuuri parecía pensativo. 

— Probablemente dijeron la verdad... quiero decir, ¿por qué mentirían sobre esto?

Victor se rió.

— Estoy seguro de que tienes razón, Lyubov Moya... — Dijo con cariño. Ni siquiera registró el ruso hasta que Yuuri le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

— Lybo, ¿qué? — preguntó el chico más joven.

— Lyubov moya— Victor repitió con una leve sonrisa— Significa 'mi amor'...

— Oh— Yuuri se sonrojó mientras parecía como si estuviera pensando en algo— El idioma ruso es muy bonito... — admitió— ¿Puedes enseñarme más?

Victor se iluminó.

— Por supuesto, solnechnyy. Cualquier cosa por ti.

…………………

 

La pista de hielo estaba casi vacía, justo como esperaban. Había algunas personas mayores en el hielo, y una mujer joven que parecía estar entrenando.

— ¡Guau! No puedo creer que en realidad estoy en la pista de Yuuri Katsuki en casa, exclamó Víctor.

Yuuri sonrió orgullosamente. 

— La familia de mi amiga Yuuko abrió esto cuando yo era pequeño, y han hecho un gran trabajo— afirmó—Solía ser una fábrica de zapatos abandonada.

Victor miró a su alrededor. Él realmente no podía creerlo. La familia de Yuuko realmente había hecho un trabajo increíble en la renovación del lugar

—Es realmente bello.

Yuuri lo miró con ojos adoradores y de alguna manera, la pista se volvió aún más hermosa. 

— Estoy muy contento de que pienses así.

El corazón de Victor saltó violentamente en su pecho. Yuuri, tarde o temprano, le causaría la muerte.

— Oh, tengo que mostrarte los pingüinos que usan los niños— exclamó Yuuri— Creo que te gustarán.

……………………

 

Victor continuó admirando la pista. Pudo ver todo, desde los baños hasta la máquina de caramelos en la recepción.

— Esto es lo último que quiero mostrarte— Yuuri declaró mientras se detenía frente a un televisor muy viejo.

— Es una televisión muy bonita— reflexionó Victor.

Yuuri se rió suavemente antes de volver a mirar la televisión. 

— Este es el televisor, donde te vi por primera vez— dijo con ojos brillantes—Sigue siendo uno de mis recuerdos favoritos.

Los ojos de Victor se agrandaron. ¿Entonces Yuuri estaba ahi, la primera vez que lo había visto?

— En realidad estaba planeando hacer algo así para ti, en Tokio— admitió Yuuri— Pero verte en la vida real fue mucho mejor.

Victor tuvo que respirar profundamente para calmar su desesperado corazón. Iba a salir de su pecho si Yuuri continuaba diciendo cosas tan lindas como esa.  
¿Cómo podía ser Yuuri tan adorable?

— Bueno, de cualquier modo, probablemente deberíamos continuar... — dijo Yuuri— Todavía tenemos mucho que ver...

Victor tuvo dificultades para expresar sus palabras. Así que solo permitió que Yuuri agarrara su mano, para que pudieran continuar explorando el resto de Hasetsu.

 

……………………

 

— ¿Es esa tu escuela? — Preguntó Víctor mientras pasaban frente a un patio de recreo repleto de niños.

Yuuri asintió.

— Pero no creo que podamos entrar ahí, ya que hoy no he ido— explicó—. Además, si queremos ver el castillo, la playa y la cascada, no tenemos tiempo para...

— ¡Yuuri! — llamó una chica de repente.

Yuuri se estremeció. Y Victor instintivamente lo empujó detrás de sí mismo, dispuesto a enfrentarse a cualquier peligro que pudiera aparecerse.

— ¿Yuuri? — Preguntó la chica de nuevo cuando llegó a la cerca y miró a Víctor con preocupación. Habían más chicas corriendo para unirse a ella, pero Victor no podía apartar la mirada de la amenaza.

— Víctor, está bien— dijo Yuuri tratando de tranquilizarlo— Esa es Tina. Ella es mi amiga.

Victor se relajó de inmediato. No eran una amenaza después de todo, solo algunos amigos de Yuuri...

— Oh, hola— dijo Víctor incómodamente, tratando de salvar la situación.

— Tina, este es Victor— Yuuri le dijo a la chica— Es mi pareja destinada.

Víctor se hinchó de orgullo al escuchar aquel título amado. Realmente le había encantado escuchar a Yuuri refiriéndose a él como tal.

— ¿Es por eso que no estás en la escuela hoy? — Preguntó Tina con entusiasmo— Ah, y hola, por cierto— Le dijo a Victor.

Victor cuidadosamente se hizo a un lado para que Yuuri pudiera pasar y poder hablar con su amiga.

Victor acababa de proteger a Yuuri de una niña de diez años. Buen trabajo, Victor...

— Pasaremos toda la semana juntos, antes de que Víctor tenga que regresar a Rusia— explicó Yuuri al grupo de niñas que se habían reunido junto a la cerca.

— Wow, ¿eres de Rusia? — Una de las otras chicas le preguntó a Victor con asombro.

Victor apenas tuvo tiempo de responder antes de que otra chica hablara.

— Debes ser realmente fuerte, mi padre dice que la gente lucha contra los osos en Rusia.

Victor resopló ante la ridícula declaración. ¿Quién en su sano juicio lucharía contra un oso?

— Siempre ha sido mi sueño casarme con un hombre ruso— Otra chica habló y le hizo un guiño a Victor.

Víctor miró de inmediato a Yuuri cuya actitud pasó de alegre a algo completamente diferente. Algo que Víctor nunca había sentido antes.

— Bueno, consigue el tuyo— Yuuri le gritó a la chica y posesivamente agarró el brazo de Víctor.

¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Acaso Yuuri estaba celoso? Victor tenía que estar soñando...

— No dije que quería casarme con Victor—La chica protestó.

— Bien, porque no lo harás— dijo Yuuri con una mirada retadora— Yo lo haré.

Victor estaba seguro de que Yuuri estaba tratando de matarlo de dulzura. ¿Por qué diría algo así? ¿No sabía él lo que estaba haciendo con el frágil corazón de Victor? La timidez de Yuuri era preciosa, pero su confianza era letal.

— Pero te lo advierto, Víctor— Tina habló— Somos los guardaespaldas de Yuuri. Y si alguna vez le haces daño…

— Tina, no lo amenaces— advirtió Yuuri— Sé que tienes buenas intenciones pero Víctor nunca me haría daño, nunca— Declaró en serio— Y si no confías en él, confía en mí, lo conozco. Él es mi destinado después de todo.

Victor tenía que sentarse porque Yuuri lo estaba matando lenatamente con esas palabras. Pero como no había ninguna silla alrededor, sólo pudo tomar una respiración profunda para evitar las ansias locas de gritar una declaración de amor a Yuuri por todo Hasetsu.

— ¿Verdad, Victor? — Preguntó Yuuri e hizo exactamente lo mismo que había hecho dos días atrás. Su voz se volvió suave y sus ojos se volvieron increíblemente grandes.

Y Victor no pudo contenerse más.

— Preferiría morir antes que lastimarte, lyubov moya— dijo Víctor con todo el amor y la convicción que poseía— Y no puedo decirte cuánto te amo, porque simplemente no hay suficientes palabras, y eso que hablo cuatro idiomas ... Bueno, tres y medio, pero ese no es el punto. Te amo hasta el infinito y de vuelta. Y moriría por ti en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nada en este universo es más importante para mí que tú. Y nunca podría pedir una mejor pareja destinada. Y nunca podría, en un millón de años, imaginarme parado en el altar, frente a mi familia y seres queridos, con nadie más que tú.

Genial, Victor, sigue mostrando lo poco relajado que estás.

Yuuri parecía completamente aturdido. Y Víctor contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba una reacción. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver que las chicas hacían lo mismo.

— ¿En serio? — Yuuri finalmente preguntó.

— Lamento decirlo de esa manera, pero sí. Quise decir cada palabra— Víctor admitió.

Yuuri sonrió tímidamente.

— Eres fabuloso.

— ¡ESO ES LO MÁS LINDO QUE HE ESCUCHADO! — Gritó una de las chicas.

Yuuri tiró del brazo de Victor con cuidado.

— ¿Podemos irnos? — Preguntó.

Víctor aún podía sentir los celos en Yuuri y, aunque lo encontraba un poco adorable, quería que Yuuri supiera que era verdad, cuando le había dicho que Yuuri era su principal prioridad. Así que no quiso probar su suerte quedándose.

— Por supuesto, Pryanichek— Victor sonrió— Muéstrame el camino.

…………………….

— Ya casi estamos allí— dijo Yuuri y señaló el castillo que se podía ver desde donde estaban.

Para ser honesto, Victor realmente no estaba tan entusiasmado con el castillo. Estaba más emocionado de poder pasar este tiempo de calidad con Yuuri y el hecho de que Yuuri le había agarrado con firmeza de la mano en todos lados, como si estuviera preocupado de que Víctor pudiera perderse si no estuvieran conectados.

— ¿Estás cansado? — Preguntó de repente Yuuri— Podemos tomar un descanso si quieres…

— Estoy bien, amor— Victor sonrió, antes de darse cuenta de que podría haber otra razón por la que Yuuri le había preguntado— ¿Por qué, tú estás cansado? Si quieres tomar un descanso, estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

— Si no te importa— dijo Yuuri tímidamente.

Victor rápidamente se concentró en el primer banco que vio y tiró de Yuuri en esa dirección. Yuuri dejó escapar un sonido cansado mientras se sentaba y Victor lo miraba cuidadosamente. 

— ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado cansado? — Preguntó con preocupación.

— No tanto— dijo Yuuri.

Victor decidió a regañadientes confiar en eso. Siempre podía alcanzar el lazo y asegurarse, pero Yuuri lo sentiría, y Victor no quería que Yuuri pensara que no confiaba en él.

— No estoy acostumbrado a caminar por Hasetsu de esta manera— explicó Yuuri— Suelo caminar hasta la pista y patinar durante unas horas hasta que mamá me recoge. Como el castillo cruza toda la ciudad, es una distancia bastante larga, y realmente no me he recuperado de la competencia hace dos días...

— Realmente no necesitas explicarme nada— aseguró Víctor— Eres la mitad de alto que yo, por cada paso que yo doy, tú tomas dos. Y hemos estado caminando durante casi tres horas. Una caminata de seis horas cansaría a cualquiera— Sabía que probablemente no era una lógica precisa. Pero Yuuri tenía diez años, ¿cómo iba a saberlo?

Yuuri sonrió agradecido.

¿Como Victor podría juzgarlo por estar cansado? Sería como gritarle a Makkachin por no poder hacer un cuádruple. Completamente fuera de lugar.

— Entonces, ¿qué piensas de Hasetsu hasta ahora? — Preguntó Yuuri.

— Es hermoso— declaró Víctor— Y realmente me gusta conocer a tu familia y amigos. Me hace sentir más tranquilo para saber qué tipo de personas te rodean. Cuando era pequeño, solía tener pesadillas de que estabas creciendo con criminales.

Yuuri resopló.

—Bueno, yo no estaría tan seguro todavía. Mari todavía me tiene preocupado de vez en cuando.

A Victor le gustaba Mari. Claro, ella era un poco aterradora, especialmente cuando le había puesto en claro las reglas sobre él y Yuuri. Eran reglas obvias, pero Victor estaba contento de que alguien que no fuera él mismo se preocupara lo suficiente como para decirlo en voz alta. Y que alguien como Mari estuviera pendiente de Yuuri era importante para él. Tenía que asegurarse que su precioso destinado estuviera protegido en todo momento. Él era un omega después de todo.  
Yuuri era probablemente el omega más fuerte y determinado del que Víctor había oído hablar, ya que la mayoría de los omegas tienden a vivir de su aspecto.  
Los omegas son generalmente más bellos que los betas y los alfas. Por eso son tan populares en los medios. A menudo trabajaban como modelos o actores.  
Pero Yuuri era diferente y por eso necesitaba estar protegido. Nadie iba a aprovecharse de su hermoso corazón.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? — Preguntó Yuuri, sacando a Victor de su línea de pensamientos— Solo estaba bromeando sobre Mari.

Victor se rió. 

— Lo sé. Estaba pensando en lo afortunado que soy, porque muchas personas te cuidan.

Yuuri apartó la mirada pensativo.

— ¿Y ahora en qué estás pensando tú? — Bromeó Victor con cariño.

— ¿Quién está cuidando de ti? — Preguntó el chico más joven con preocupación.

— Oh, Yuuri— Victor se rió entre dientes. Su corazón una vez más estaba tratando de escapar de su pecho. Yuuri estaba preocupado por él. Se preguntó quién estaba cuidando de él. Tan joven y tan protector... ¡Y qué lindo! — Tengo muchas personas cuidándome— declaró— Tengo a mis padres, mis amigos en la escuela, Georgi e incluso a Yakov. Y por supuesto tú.

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron ligeramente, como si estuviera sorprendido de que Víctor lo considerara en una tarea tan importante. Finalmente le dio a Victor un guiño determinativo. 

— Siempre te cuidaré, Víctor— prometió.

— Yuuri— Víctor dijo conquistado de ternura— No puedes simplemente decir cosas así. Vas a matarme.

— ¿Qué— Preguntó Yuuri confundido.

¿No sabía él lo lindo que era?

Bueno, Victor solo tendría que decírselo todas las veces que fueran necesarias.

…………………………….

— ¿Qué, ya están en casa? — Preguntó Hiroko mientras observaba a Yuuri y Victor regresar.

— Decidimos que iremos a visitar la playa y la cascada mañana— explicó Yuuri.

— Oh. Bueno, ¿disfrutaron del castillo?

Yuuri sonrió cuando Victor asintió ansiosamente.

— No puedo creer que en realidad sea una casa ninja— Exclamó el ruso.

Hiroko se rió.

— Escuchamos lo mismo muy seguido. Los turistas aman a los ninjas.

— Puedo ver por qué—dijo Víctor antes de mirar a Yuuri expectante.

Yuuri se sonrojó un poco antes de aclararse la garganta.

— ¿Mamá?

Hiroko dobló la última toalla sobre la mesa. 

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Sabes dónde están los álbumes de fotos? — Preguntó Yuuri con cuidado.

Hiroko se iluminó. 

— Por supuesto. Déjame conseguirlos para ti.

Victor sonrió ampliamente.

~ No tengo idea de cómo me convenciste de esto ~ Yuuri dijo a través del lazo.

La sonrisa de Victor aumentó.

~ Yuuri, si quieres ver el mío, necesito ver el tuyo ~ Victor explicó.

Lo justo es lo justo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tiempo de Victor y Yuuri se está acabando. Ambos sabían que su semana juntos no duraría para siempre pero eso no hace que sea más fácil decir adiós ...

-¡Vkusno! - Exclamó Victor cuando dio el primer bocado de lo que Yuuri afirmó que era la mejor tarta de queso del mundo. -¿Cómo puede ser tan esponjoso? - Preguntó con asombro.

-Usan una receta secreta- Susurró Yuuri -Mamá intentó copiarlo, al menos diez veces sin éxito.

Víctor dio un segundo bocado. Sí, definitivamente era el mejor pastel de queso del mundo.

-¿Puedo traerles algo más? - La camarera preguntó de pronto cuando apareció a su lado.

-No, gracias- Dijo Yuuri cortésmente- ¿A no ser que quieras algo? - Le preguntó a Víctor.

Víctor sacudió la cabeza mientras su boca estaba llena de delicioso pastel de queso.

-Nunca más necesitaré nada, siempre y cuando tenga esta increíble tarta de queso en mi plato- declaró.

Yuuri se rió, lo cual hizo que Victor se alegrara por conseguirlo. Se había enamorado de esa risa y quería escucharla cada vez que fuera posible.

La camarera sonrió con amabilidad. 

-Bueno, llámenme si cambian de opinión ... -Dijo y se dirigió a la mesa junto a ellos.

-Probablemente podría tomar esta tarta de queso para el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena, todos los días durante el resto de mi vida y nunca me cansaría- declaró Victor.

-En ese caso, tendrías que ser muy rico... - Yuuri reflexionó- Los pasteles de queso no crecen en los árboles, ya sabes...

Victor se preguntó si debería mencionar el hecho de que sus padres eran multimillonarios y que el dinero realmente no era un problema para él. Pero por otro lado, sería interesante ver cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Yuuri descifrarlo por sí mismo... Y cuánto tiempo tendría Victor para mimarlo antes de que lo descubriera.

-¿Te imaginas eso? - Dijo Víctor- ¿Un árbol de queso?

Yuuri se rió nuevamente.

-Eso sería genial.

Victor tomó otro trozo de tarta de queso cuando de repente escuchó una voz desconocida.

-¿Yuuri? - Preguntó la chica.

Yuuri se iluminó.

-¡Yuuko! - Saludó antes de volverse hacia Victor con emoción- Víctor, esta es Yuuko. Una de mis mejores amigas.

Victor observó a la chica que lo estaba mirando con ojos inhumanamente abiertos.

Así que esta era Yuuko. La compañera de pista de Yuuri, si Victor no lo recordaba mal. Según Yuuri, ella era una fanática del patinaje muy dedicada. Pero ¿por qué ella lo miraba así?

-¿Víctor? - Repitió la niña en estado de shock.

\- Es un placer conocerte- saludó Víctor, esperando que el saludo hiciera que ella dejara de lucir tan asustada.

Yuuko chilló.

Víctor se volvió hacia Yuuri, que parecía extrañamente altivo. Definitivamente sabía algo que Victor no sabía.

-¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE EL MAGNÍFICO VICTOR NIKIFOROV ESTÁ HABLANDO REALMENTE CONMIGO! -Yuuko gritó a todo pulmón- ¡PELLÍZCAME! ESTOY SOÑANDO.

Victor casi se cae de la silla.

-Ah verdad, me olvidé decirte que ella es una fan tuya- dijo Yuuri inocentemente.

Si Yuuri no se hubiera visto tan adorable, Victor probablemente se hubiese sentido traicionado pero tenía una gran debilidad por la sonrisa de Yuuri. Además, el zumbido en sus oídos probablemente desaparecería ...Con suerte eventualmente.

-He estado siguiendo tu patinaje desde tu competencia en Finlandia, 1999- dijo Yuuko con intensidad- Eres uno de los mejores patinadores de nuestro tiempo.

-Wow... - dijo Victor, sintiéndose algo aturdido. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con fanáticos fuera de una competencia, o cuando no estaba dentro de una pista de hielo. Le encantaba conocer a los fanáticos, pero no tenía idea de cómo manejar uno así. Y para agregar aún más presión, ella también era amiga de Yuuri. - Uhm ... ¿Puedo firmar algo por ti?

……………………..

 

Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio cómo Victor intentaba escribir su firma en el brazo de Yuuko con la pluma de la camarera.

Víctor estaba muy concentrado en aquella tarea. Juntó las cejas con total concentración, mientras ponía todo su trabajo y esfuerzo en escribir en un brazo que prácticamente temblaba de emoción.

Victor era tan hermoso. Todo lo que hizo, causó que el corazón de Yuuri latiera más rápido. Probablemente Victor podría lanzarse a un tazón de espaguetis y aún salir como la persona más radiante del planeta.

Yuuri no podía creer que su semana juntos casi había terminado. Víctor se iba a Rusia al día siguiente por la noche. Y luego no podrían verse el uno al otro durante otros tres meses. Eso era como...Un cuarto de año...Yuuri tendría once para ese entonces ...

-¿Yuuko? - De repente una voz familiar gritó.

Yuuri miró a Takeshi con sorpresa. No se había dado cuenta de su llegada. ¿Acaso Yuuri había estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera había notado la llegada de su amigo?

-Oh Dios mío. ¡Takeshi! ¡Victor Nikiforov acaba de firmar mi brazo! -Yuuko chilló.

Takeshi volteó a ver a Victor, quien le estaba dando la mirada más letal que jamás había visto. Si las miradas pudieran matar, Takeshi definitivamente estaría muerto en el suelo.

-Uhm ...sí, me puedo dar cuenta de eso... - Takeshi prácticamente tartamudeaba algo atemorizado.

Yuuri no comprendía por qué Víctor estaba tan enojado con su amigo a primera vista. Yuuri no podía pensar en una razón para ello.

-¿Así que tú eres Takeshi? - Víctor preguntó-¿El pequeño bastardo que causó el primer ataque de pánico de Yuuri? ¿El idiota que lo empujó en el hielo y que causó que se raspara la rodilla? ¿Ese Takeshi?

Takeshi tragó saliva con dificultad

\- Uhm...

Es ahí que la realidad golpeó a Yuuri como un autobús. No le había dicho a Victor que él y Takeshi eran amigos ahora. Takeshi le había pedido consejos de amor a Yuuri con respecto a Yuuko unos meses atrás, y desde entonces habían sido buenos amigos.

-¡Víctor, calma, Takeshi y yo somos amigos! - Yuuri intervino rápidamente antes de que las cosas se salieran de control. Víctor parecía que en realidad podría golpear al otro chico.

-¿Lo eres? - Víctor preguntó confundido-¿Por qué serías amigo de alguien que te lastimó?

-Ha cambiado- Yuuri discutió- Takeshi no se atrevería a lastimarme ahora.

Víctor se levantó de su silla y se alzó sobre Takeshi con una expresión ilegible.

Yuuri se preguntó qué podría estar haciendo parado de esa forma, cuando de repente empezó a sentir que el olor de Victor aumentaba drásticamente. Y eso parecía afectar también a Takeshi, ya que estaba mirando hacia abajo en sumisión.  
Víctor lo estaba dominando con una orden alfa silenciosa. 

-Será mejor que no vuelvas a lastimar a mi Yuuri- dijo en voz baja una vez que Takeshi estuvo bajo su control- O me aseguraré de que lo lamentes...¿Entendido?  
Los ojos de Takeshi se agrandaron, antes de que él comenzara a asentir con miedo.

A pesar de que Yuuri estaba un poco preocupado por su amigo, no pudo evitar sentirse abrumadoramente amado y protegido por su destinado. Ver a Víctor manejando sus poderes alfa de esa manera, le daba una sensación de seguridad y comodidad, como si Víctor pudiera protegerlo de todo, pasara lo que pasara.  
Siempre. 

…………………..

 

Victor le dio a Takeshi un último vistazo antes de relajarse y volver a sentarse.

¿Debía sentirse mal por asustar a un niño de once años para que se sometiera a él? Quizás pero si Takeshi no hubiera sido el primero en herir a Yuuri. Y el conocimiento de que de esa forma no sería capaz de hacerlo de nuevo, fue suficiente para justificar la manera de Víctor de considerar sus acciones.

Yuuri siempre sería lo más importante.

Siempre.

-¿Takeshi? - Preguntó Yuuko con cuidado-¿Estás bien?

Takeshi asintió mientras su rostro se enrojecía de vergüenza. Nunca había sido fácil para un alfa someterse a otro alfa. Eso seguro estaba tomando una gran parte de la confianza y del orgullo de Takeshi.

-Creo que encontraremos un lugar para sentarnos, más adentro... - dijo Yuuko mientras miraba nerviosa a Victor-No, es por... - Ella se aclaró la garganta- Le prometí a Taki una rebanada de pastel de queso aquí, y probablemente ustedes querrán estar solos ... Entonces ... - Ella retrocedió lentamente, y tiró de Takeshi con ella- Gracias por la firma. Te veré por ahí.

\- Espero no haberte avergonzado- dijo Victor mientras los amigos de Yuuri se perdieron de vista. -Yo sólo...tenía que asegurarme de que no te lastimaría de nuevo. Sé que los niños pelean. Pero nunca quiero que alguien pelee contigo.

Yuuri se sonrojó y negó tímidamente con la cabeza. 

-Nunca me podrías avergonzar- declaró- En realidad pensé que era realmente genial. Quiero decir, me siento un poco mal por Takeshi...Pero estuviste increíble.

Víctor volvió a sentirse orgulloso. Yuuri pensó que era genial. Eso valía más que todo el mundo para él.

-Pero tengo curiosidad... ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte? - Preguntó Yuuri con cuidado- Pensé que sólo los alfas adultos podían hacer comandos como esos.

-No lo sé…- Victor admitió.

Yuuri parecía preocupado.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo que puedes hacer eso?

Víctor se encogió de hombros. 

-Esta fue mi primera vez.

Los ojos de Yuuri se agrandaron.

-¿De Verdad?

-Supongo que sacas mis instintos- dijo Víctor, pensativo- Eres mi destinado...y también eres un omega. Debe ser como si doblara los instintos protectores...

-¿Es… malo? - Preguntó Yuuri. Parecía tan pequeño e inocente, y el corazón de Victor se llenó de amor.

-Claro que no-declaró Víctor. Realmente no estaba seguro, pero ¿cómo podría haber algo malo con respecto a Yuuri?

Yuuri dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Victor sonrió al verlo, y decidió que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había escuchado la risa de Yuuri.

-¿Yuuri?

Yuuri lo miró con atención.

-¿Crees que habría una posibilidad de que puedas enviarme estos pasteles de queso por correo? - Preguntó Victor- Ahora que he probado la mejor tarta de queso del mundo, la comida normal no es suficiente. Necesitaré esto para vivir.  
}  
Yuuri se rió con diversión, y Victor captó cada aspecto del sonido. Temiendo perderse un solo detalle que podría revelar por qué lo encontraba tan increíblemente adictivo.  
Era el sonido más hermoso del mundo ...

El sonido de la felicidad del niño más hermoso del mundo ...

Su Yuuri.

………………………..

 

Después de lo que pareció un abrir y cerrar de ojos, repentinamente Yuuri y Victor estaban de pie en el aeropuerto y trataron de reunir fuerzas para decir adiós.

-Vitya. El avión sale en treinta minutos. Tenemos que irnos- instó Yakov. Él estaba constantemente revisando su reloj. El tiempo no pareció disminuir para nadie.

Victor estaba sentado en el suelo con Yuuri en su regazo.

Yuuri tenía ambos brazos y piernas envueltos alrededor del chico mayor, y él rápidamente se negó a dejarlo ir.

No es que Victor nunca quisiera que lo hiciera. En su opinión, Yuuri estaba sentado perfectamente.

-Yuuri, vamos, deja que Victor se vaya- Hiroko lo intentó por décima vez.

-No- Yuuri respondió una vez más- Si lo dejo ir, no estará más aquí.

Víctor se volvió hacia Yakov

\- ¿No podemos reprogramar para otra semana?

Yakov se mostró comprensivo, a pesar de que sus rasgos mostraban principalmente el estrés que sentía.

-Tú sabes muy bien que no podemos.

A Victor no le gustó esa respuesta.

Ese era un trato estúpido, muy estúpido. Una semana no era suficiente. Todos siempre le habían dicho que tendría que esperar hasta que se conocieran. Bueno, ya se habían conocido y ahora estaban destrozados.

Era muy injusto.

-¿Creen que debemos jalarlo? - Hiroko le preguntó a Minako con preocupación.

Yuuri apretó su agarre y también lo hizo Victor. Nadie iba a "jalarlo".

-Víctor, estás gruñendo…- susurró Yuuri.

Víctor respiró hondo y trató de calmarse. El pensamiento de que alguien alejaría a Yuuri de él, hizo que su instinto protector se encendiera.

-Yuuri , si te hago katsudon esta noche, ¿lo dejarás ir? - Hiroko trató de sobornar- ¿O si te consigo ese videojuego que querías?

Yuuri negó con la cabeza obstinadamente.

Víctor tuvo que admirar la perseverancia de su compañero. Pero en el fondo, sabía que él mismo era la única persona que podría convencer a Yuuri para que lo dejara ir.  
Tendría que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para los dos. Él era el mayor, lo que hacía que su trabajo fuera tomar las decisiones más difíciles. Yuuri tenía solo diez años, por lo que se le permitía ser infantil e irracional pero Victor tenía que ser más maduro. Alguien tenía que mantener el equilibrio.

-Yuuri, ¿medvezhonok? - Víctor dijo suavemente.

Yuuri se apartó un poco, de modo que Victor pudo ver su cara. Se veía tan adorable y Víctor quiso momentáneamente lanzar su estúpido discurso en el océano más profundo y quedarse así para siempre.

Maldita sea la madurez ...

-Tres meses no es tanto tiempo- intentó Víctor- Estaremos juntos antes de que te des cuenta.

Los ojos de Yuuri se llenaron de lágrimas.

Era como si una daga se retorciera en el corazón de Víctor.

-Por favor, no llores, moya rodnaya- suplicó-Me harás llorar…

Yuuri se secó un par de sus lágrimas perdidas.

-Lo siento…- Sollozó.

-No necesitas disculparte- dijo Víctor rápidamente- Yo sólo... necesito que estés bien. Si realmente no quieres que me vaya, me quedaré, pero a la larga será más difícil para los dos. Y además, ¿alguna vez has escuchado la expresión de que vale la pena esperar por las mejores cosas de la vida?

Yuuri asintió de nuevo.

-Entonces ... ¿Puedes ser fuerte para nosotros? - Víctor insistió.

Yuuri soltó su agarre de hierro y lentamente soltó a Victor. Se levantó y con cuidado dio un paso vacilante hacia atrás.  
Victor tuvo que luchar contra los instintos para jalar a Yuuri de vuelta a su abrazo. La pérdida de contacto fue casi como un agujero negro de desesperación. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir tres meses sin él?

-Vitya, vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa- dijo Yakov mientras golpeaba su reloj con impaciencia.

Víctor se puso de pie y miró a su hermoso destinado-En un minuto- Le dijo a Yakov y atrajo a Yuuri a un último abrazo, que Yuuri inmediatamente devolvió.

-Te voy a extrañar …-Yuuri resopló.

-También te voy a extrañar- declaró Víctor mientras se tragaba sus propias lágrimas. Podía llorar en el avión- Pero seguiremos juntos. Todavía tenemos nuestro lazo.

Yuuri asintió contra su pecho.

Victor se agachó para poder mirar a Yuuri a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos marrones, que harían incluso que los ángeles estuvieran celosos ... Victor casi se ahoga, antes de que de repente recuerde lo que iba a decir- Nos veremos pronto, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué es tres meses, en comparación con un para siempre?

Yuuri sonrió a medias.

Victor se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a Yuuri.

La cara de Yuuri adquirió un adorable tono de rojo y Victor no pudo evitar reírse con cariño ante la vista. 

Yuuri realmente era el humano más adorable del universo.

-Cuídate, Pryanichek. Tengo tu número de teléfono ahora. Llamaré a tu madre si te portas mal- dijo Victor bromeando, Yakov prácticamente lo estaba tirando de él, así que no tenía más remedio que seguirlo.

Yuuri se rió de eso. Y eso hizo que el corazón de Víctor se disparara. Podía sentir a Yuuri acercarse a él, y eso lo llenó de tanta felicidad que casi se sintió abrumado.

~ Adiós, Victor ~

………………  
-¿Estás segura de que está listo para esto? - Preguntó Mari con cautela- Quiero decir... entiendo que estamos tratando de animarlo pero sigue siendo una gran responsabilidad.

-Yuuri es responsable- Argumentó Hiroko- ¿Recuerdas cuando tenía ese unicornio de peluche que alimentaba con cereales cada día?

Mari se rió- Sí, pero hay una gran diferencia entre un peluche y un cachorro.

-Bueno, siempre estaremos alrededor para ayudarlo- señaló Hiroko- Pero creo que él estará bien. Los omegas tienen instintos de crianza más fuertes que el resto de nosotros.

Mari asintió pensativamente- Estoy segura de que tienes razón.

Hiroko sonrió antes de llamar a la puerta de su hijo.

-¿Yuuri? Tengo a alguien a quien le gustaría conocerte...

Mari luchó por mantener al cachorro calmado. Estaba realmente emocionado, parecía que prefería correr una maratón que pasar otro minuto en los brazos de Mari.

-Puedes entrar- Llamó Yuuri desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Yuuri apenas había salido de su habitación, desde que Victor se había ido dos días atrás. Afirmó que se sentía mejor cuando estaba rodeado de su "mercancía relacionada con Victor" y su "aroma a Victor", por lo que no tenían más remedio que creer eso.

-Bájalo- Hiroko urgió en voz baja mientras lentamente deslizaba la puerta para abrirla en la habitación de Yuuri.

Mari hizo lo que se le dijo y vio cómo el cachorro pasó de confundido a emocionado, en cuestión de segundos. De repente, vio una nueva cara, Yuuri.

Los ojos de Yuuri se ensancharon antes de que su mente pudiera procesar lo que estaba viendo. 

-¿Un cachorro? -Jadeó.

El cachorro corrió hacia él y saludó torpemente su mano con besos descuidados.

Yuuri se rió de la acción.

-¿Es mío? -Preguntó.

Hiroko sonrió- Sólo si lo quieres…

Yuuri asintió frenéticamente.

\- Sí. Realmente lo quiero.

Mari se sentó junto a su hermano y también acarició al cachorro.

-¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?

Yuuri se mordió el labio pensativamente.

-No lo sé…

-¿Por qué no lo llamas Victor? ¿Como todo lo demás que tienes? -Mari sugirió con una sonrisa burlona- De esa forma tendrás a tu propio Victor, en Japón.

-Eso sería muy tonto-señaló Yuuri- No puedo llamarlo Victor. Eso sería confuso...

Mari se rió ante la lógica de su hermano.

De repente, Yuuri se iluminó. 

-¿Qué hay de Vicchan?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri llega a Rusia luego de que ambos chicos han sobrevivido tres meses estando separados.

Yuuri había estado literalmente contando los días hasta que por fin llegó diciembre. Y ahora, finalmente iba a ver a Víctor en Rusia, junto con el resto de su familia.

No es que su tiempo separados hubiera sido insoportable. Se habían comunicado a través del lazo todos los días, tal como dijeron que lo harían. Y nada especialmente dramático había sucedido durante su tiempo separados.

El drama estaba sucediendo ahora. Víctor iba a competir en la final del Grand Prix Junior de nuevo y Yuuri estaría allí para animarlo. Pero antes de que eso sucediera, tendrían que celebrar juntos el cumpleaños de Víctor y la Navidad.

Yuuri estaba un poco preocupado por el cumpleaños de Victor / Navidad, especialmente después de los eventos que tuvieron lugar durante el cumpleaños de Yuuri. Victor se había lanzado con todo y Yuuri había terminado prácticamente asaltado por regalos. Victor incluso había enviado un telegrama de canto a la escuela de Yuuri.  
Cuando Yuuri lo había confrontado al respecto, había afirmado que "su destinado sólo merecía lo mejor".  
Yuuri no sabía cómo tomarlo, ya que nunca podría pagarle a Victor por eso. A pesar de que él quería, y aunque Victor también, merecía lo mejor.

-¿En qué estás pensando? - Preguntó Mari.

Yuuri estaba empezando a creer lentamente que su hermana era una especie de psíquica. Ella siempre lo sabía todo. Tan pronto como Yuuri se preocupaba por algo, aparecía ella casi como por arte de magia.

-Solo...no estoy seguro de que a Víctor le vaya a gustar mi regalo... -dijo Yuuri tímidamente.

Mari resopló.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Él lo amará ¿No dijiste que es un romántico empedernido? 

-Lo es- Yuuri admitió- Pero me dio tantos regalos durante mi cumpleaños que me da vergüenza sólo tener éste.

-Bueno, estarás allí para su cumpleaños él no vino al tuyo- señaló Mari.

\- Eso es diferente- Protestó Yuuri- Ambos teníamos escuela y él tenía un examen. Sus padres no lo dejaron volar.

-Suena como excusas para mí...Mari se rió entre dientes.

-No lo es- Yuuri espetó.

-Solo te estoy molestando- dijo Mari con un ligero empujón en el hombro de Yuuri -Pero estoy segura de que se alegrará mucho. Si no es así le patearé el trasero a ese ingrato.

Yuuri sonrió ante eso. Sobre todo porque sabía que Mari nunca lo haría. Yuuri le hizo jurar que nunca lastimaría a Victor. 

-Gracias.

Mari rizó el cabello de Yuuri.

-Cuando quieras, hermano.

………………………

Víctor estaba prácticamente saltando sobre sus pies. 

En cualquier segundo vería a su Yuuri salir de la puerta de llegadas y finalmente se reunirían de nuevo.  
Lo había extrañado tanto durante estos últimos tres meses. Claro, nunca pasó un día sin que se hablaran pero nunca fue fácil. Victor quería a Yuuri a su lado, permanentemente. Quería ver esa cara adorable por todas partes. 

Probablemente por eso había comenzado a crear su propia colección de artículos de Yuuri. Si Yuuri podía hacerlo, él también podría hacerlo.

Probablemente se volvería incómodo si alguna vez se mudaban juntos, pero hasta ese momento, Victor reuniría tantos artículos relacionados con Yuuri como pudiera.  
Hablando del niño, finalmente entró en la línea de visión de Victor. Era como si el sol apareciera repentinamente después de una eternidad de nubosidad.

-¡Yuuri! - Víctor gritó a todo pulmón.

Yuuri se dio vuelta desorientado con el cachorro más adorable en sus brazos.

Víctor casi muere. Yuuri ya era la criatura más linda del universo. Y ahora tenía un Makkachin en miniatura en sus brazos, la segunda criatura más linda del universo. De repente, a Victor le quedó claro que no sobreviviría hasta 2004. Antes de eso, moriría a manos de la belleza de Yuuri.

Finalmente, sus ojos se encontraron. Y Victor casi muere de nuevo. ¿Cómo podría olvidar los hermosos ojos de Yuuri y el poder que poseían?

-Papá, ahí está- Victor casi gritó mientras señalaba- Ese es mi Yuuri.

Igor entrecerró los ojos y trató de ver al niño que había estado cubriendo la pared de su hijo durante los últimos tres meses. Pero la multitud era demasiado gruesa y apenas podía distinguir a alguien aparte del otro.

-¿Dónde? - Preguntó.

Pero antes de que Igor recibiera una respuesta, Víctor se arrastró debajo de la cerca que los separaba de la multitud y se escapó de él.

-¡Vitya! - Igor gritó, pero Victor ya se había ido. Decidió respirar hondo y esperar diez minutos. Si Victor no hubiera regresado para ese entonces, enervaría tanto a la seguridad como a la policía para buscar a su hijo.

Hasta entonces, dejaría que los niños disfrutaran su momento.

………………………

Yuuri le pasó rápidamente a Vicchan a su hermana antes de que saliera para encontrarse con Victor. No había corrido tan rápido desde que había visto a Victor tres meses atrás pero al menos él estaba usando sus zapatos esta vez.  
Cuando se estaban acercando, Yuuri se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado a su destinado. Víctor se veía más hermoso de lo que recordaba, su largo cabello plateado, en una cola de caballo desordenada. Sus ojos brillaban como el océano más mágico del mundo. Y su sonrisa, Yuuri con mucho gusto daría su vida por esa sonrisa. Lo estaba llenando de amor desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Y finalmente, se alcanzaron. Victor intentó levantarlo en el aire pero como ambos tenían demasiada velocidad, Victor perdió el equilibrio y terminaron en el suelo, abrazándose. Y de repente, todo lo demás regresó a Yuuri a toda prisa, el olor de Victor, su toque, su calidez, su presencia y todo lo que Yuuri amaba estaba allí, en sus brazos.  
Victor lo abrazó para tenerlo más cerca, y Yuuri notó cómo el mundo parecía desaparecer a su alrededor. Y de repente se sintió como si estuvieran completamente solos en el universo. 

Solo los dos, para siempre...

-¡Yuuri! - Mari dijo bruscamente cuando de repente apareció a su lado- Mamá te dijo que no salieras corriendo.

Yuuri suspiró, ¿por qué no podían dejarlo disfrutar de esto? No es como si corriera hacia un extraño. Este era Víctor.

-Lo sé- dijo Yuuri mientras se alejaba de Víctor con mucha reticencia.

\- Entonces, ¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? - Preguntó Mari.

Yuuri se encogió de hombros.

-¿Lo siento?

Mari soltó un suspiro de molestia antes de devolver a Vicchan a Yuuri.

-Tienes suerte de ser tan lindo.

Yuuri sonrió triunfante antes de acunar a Vicchan contra su pecho.

Vicchan se volvió hacia Víctor y lo olió con curiosidad.

-Oh, Dios mío- Víctor chilló- Es tan adorable.

-¿Crees que él y Makkachin se lleven bien? - Preguntó Yuuri con preocupación.

Víctor sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza del cachorro. 

-Supongo que solo hay una forma de averiguarlo...

……………………

Vicchan y Makkachin se convirtieron inmediatamente en mejores amigos. Se unieron gracias al oso de peluche de Makkachin. Makkachin le permitió a Vicchan que se lo quedara, lo que ni siquiera le permitió a Victor hacer.

Makkachin también parecía amar a Yuuri a primera vista, al igual que los padres de Victor. Victor se llenó de orgullo cuando toda su familia alabó a su precioso destinado.  
Yuuri había aprendido un poco de ruso en los últimos tres meses. Él sabía cómo decir "sí", "no", "por favor" y "gracias". Y estaba derritiendo a todos los rusos de ternura. Victor incluido.

Yuuri también había mejorado su capacidad para hablar inglés, por lo que podía tener conversaciones reales con los padres de Victor.

Victor podía pasar el resto de su vida solo mirando a Yuuri. Todo lo que hacía era simplemente excepcional. Y Víctor acababa de darse cuenta de lo adorable que era cuando Yuuri se ajustaba las gafas. Parecía tan pequeño e inteligente. Víctor no quería nada más que envolverlo en frazadas y darle de comer helado.

-Yuuri- Victor exclamó de repente cuando decidió que sus padres habían tomado suficiente tiempo de Victor con su compañero- Quiero que veas mi habitación.

\- Oh, está bien- Yuuri estuvo de acuerdo y aceptó la mano extendida de Victor.

Por el rabillo del ojo, notó que Mari le enviaba una mirada dura. Al parecer, ella no confiaba en él todavía.

-Mari, tú también puedes venir- le ofreció Victor, esperando que ella rechazara la oferta y confiara en él con Yuuri.

Mari no hizo tal cosa, mientras se levantaba y seguía a los niños más pequeños a la habitación de Victor sin decir una palabra.

Mari tenía diecisiete años y prácticamente emitía un olor muy fuerte, como un alfa superior, lo que significaba que Victor estaba caminando más o menos como un robot bajo sus ojos vigilantes, aterrorizado de que de alguna manera cometiera un error que le costaría a su Yuuri. 

Quizás era un alfa de quince años, pero no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar una pelea con uno adulto, incluso si Yuuri estaba en juego. Lo único que iba a ganar era un boleto de ida a la otra vida.

-Este es mi cuarto- dijo Víctor mientras permitía que Yuuri y su hermana entraran en su habitación antes que él. Contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba sus reacciones.

Yuuri no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. La habitación de Victor era casi tan grande como la sala común en Yu-Topia. Y tenía unos cinco marcos dorados con fotos de él y Victor de su tiempo juntos en Japón.

Ni siquiera podía imaginarse cómo había conseguido la colección de lo que parecía mercancía de él. Como Yuuri no era famoso, debía haberlos mandado a hacer especialmente.  
Yuuri sólo se preguntaba cuánto había gastado en todo. Parecía una fortuna.

-¿Qué te parece? - Víctor preguntó de repente.

Yuuri se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado mirando.

-Oh, es hermoso- declaró- Mucho mejor que mi habitación...

Víctor se quedó sin aliento antes de sacudir la cabeza con determinación.

-Por supuesto que no es mejor que el tuyo- declaró- Tu habitación es un reflejo de ti y nunca podría imaginarme algo más hermoso.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Aburrido y pequeño? - Preguntó Yuuri. Parecía que estaba tratando de hacer una broma, pero Victor podía sentir la inseguridad detrás de las palabras.

\- Dedicado y sorprendente- Víctor corrigió- Y el mío es... - Se calló. Realmente no podía encontrar las palabras para describirlo.

-¿Malditamente exagerado? - Sugirió Mari.

Yuuri se rió de eso, y Victor repentinamente recordó por qué había considerado que era el sonido más hermoso del mundo.

Oh, cuánto lo había extrañado.

-¿Quieres ver el resto de la casa? - Preguntó Víctor.

Yuuri asintió.

-Eso suena maravilloso.

…………………………..

 

Victor sabía que Yuuri estaba cansado, aunque trató de obviarlo. Era casi medianoche en Japón, y la cabeza de Yuuri seguía apoyada contra el hombro de Victor mientras él lenta pero seguramente se quedaba dormido.

Víctor detuvo la película que estaban viendo y disfrutó el momento. Yuuri se veía tan tranquilo y contento, y Victor no pudo evitar sonreír ante la vista. Nunca se acostumbraría a la belleza de Yuuri.

Pero a pesar de que el chico más joven le quitaba el aliento a Victor en cada oportunidad que tenía, Victor nunca desearía que algo fuera diferente. Preferiría nunca volver a respirar, que vivir su vida sin estos maravillosos momentos.

Estos momentos de pura alegría...

Estos momentos en que el amor lo estaba llenando por todo su cuerpo...

Estos momentos de paz...

Estos momentos con Yuuri.


End file.
